L'hêtre du Lac
by feuille de charme
Summary: Lorsque Régina se retrouve contrainte à enseigner la magie à Emma en vue du retour de Cora...
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time.

Partie 1: L'Hêtre du Lac

« -Régina non ! » s'écriait Snow,

« Ne lui fait pas confiance ! Tu ne vois donc pas que tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est le pouvoir de détruire!? Tu te fais manipuler ! Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'elle est revenue mais pour atteindre le pouvoir ultime ! Regina je t'en pris… »

Snow était par terre, écrasée par le poids d'une poutre en flamme sur son dos. Son teint si blanc était parsemé de suie.

« -Régina ! »

Elle était là, observant la scène de toute sa hauteur. Un sourire plus que suffisant aux lèvres. Enfin… Il avait fallut 28 ans pour que cela arrive. Blanche-neige à l'agonie. C'était jouissif.

« -Souffre ma petite princesse souffre... »

Puis dès qu'elle fut suffisamment rassasiée de la douleur de Snow, elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte en flamme de l'appartement.

« -Régina… »

Snow ferma les yeux. Hors de question que sa dernière vision de la vie soit celle de son appartement en flamme. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par son imagination dans son monde enchanté, s'imaginant avec David, Emma et Henry dans leur château, dans cette vie tant rêvée. Elle se laissa porter, porter si loin…

Régina sortie dans la rue désertique, l'appartement embrasé de Snow derrière elle. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire, le regard sombre, elle alla retrouver quelqu'un :

« - Mère c'est fait, allons trouver Henry désormais, Emma et lui ne doivent plus être loin désormais.

-Non, ça attendra. Pour l'instant nous devons aller chercher une dernière chose. »

Régina fronça les sourcils :

« -Pardon? Mère, mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Snow ne pas tarder à mourir. C'est fini. J'ai eu ma revanche. Allons chercher Henry et rentrons chez nous. »

Cora pouffa :

« -Tu vois donc aussi petit ? Ma fille, regarde autour de toi ! Nous avons enfin l'opportunité de les tenir à notre merci, devenir reine de tous les royaumes du monde enchanté ! »

Régina repensa aux paroles de Snow. Le pouvoir… Un horrible doute l'envahit mais elle se ressaisissa aussitôt.

« -Et que devons nous trouver de si incroyable ?

-La potion du true love Régina, la potion ultime qui décuplerait nos pouvoirs ! »

Régina ne s'y attendait pas, elle écarquilla ses yeux :

« -Mais elle a été détruite, plus rien n'existe !

-Si ! Tu ne crois pas que lorsque Rumpel a réussi son merveilleux tour de passe passe de mèche de cheveux j'allais m'en priver ! J'ai cristallisé une partie de sa potion et l'ai précieusement caché

-Ou ?

-Ici même à Storybrook !

-Je ne peux pas y croire.. Tu…ici ?

-Oui chérie, ici, sous la mine de storybrook, existe un lac souterrain. Les cristaux y sont préservés depuis 28 ans sans que toi ni Rumpel ne vous en ayez jamais douté. Intelligent n'est ce pas ? »

Régina entrevit les effets de la potion sur ses pouvoirs. Elle imagina le mal qu'elle allait pouvoir répandre. Un rêve pour elle, un cauchemar pour les autres.

« -Oui mère, très intelligent. »

Elles se regardèrent un sourire triomphant aux lèvres et une fumée violette les enveloppa. Elles laissèrent ainsi l'appartement de Snow se consumer, dévoré par les flammes.

Mais ce que Cora ne vit pas, c'est un claquement de doigts que lança Régina dans son dos. Un claquement discret certes mais qui aller changer radicalement son avenir.


	2. Chapter 2

La fumée violette les déposa dans la galerie terminale du puit minier de storybrook.

Il y régnait une noirceur totale.

Régina voulut faire naître une boule de feu mais sa mère lui empoigna le bras.

« -Espèce d'idiote ! Tu as failli nous tuer ! Ici il y a des nappes de gaz à profusion ! »

Cora lança alors de pâles étincelles vertes au-dessus de leur chemin

Devant elles se dressait un long tunnel obscur soutenu par de maigres poutres en bois craquant de toute part. La lumière verdâtre reflétait de multiples filets d'eau ruisselant des parois vers le sol. Les poutres pourrissaient ici depuis des années, recouvertes de champignon crayeux et de gouttes perlant qui s'écrasaient bruyamment sur le sol. Sordide.

« -Mère cet endroit ne m'étonne guère de vous… »

Cora ne tilta pas, obsédé par la quête de ses joyaux :

« -Ne perdons pas de temps, avançons ! »

Le couple de sorcières s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la mine. Il faisait froid et l'oxygène manquait. La faible lueur éclairant le chemin les amenait à forcer sur leurs yeux et à se concentrer au maximum. Une migraine naissait sous le crâne de Régina qui n'était pas rassurée, tout pouvait s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment.

Après une bonne centaine de mètres Cora s'arrêta.

« -Stop ! Nous y sommes ! »

Régina scruta l'obscurité mais seul un vent glacial vint à sa rencontre. Elle ne voyait rien.

Puis Cora ferma les yeux, marmonna des suites de mots inaudibles et une boule bleutée puis deux, puis trois jusqu'à plusieurs centaines vinrent tournoyer au-dessus d'elle, et en un geste de bras, les lumières volèrent vers leur destination, guidées par la magie.

Régina sursauta. Ses pieds ne se tenaient qu'à quelques mètres d'une paroi abrupte. Elle avança alors lentement jusqu'au bout du tunnel, guidée par une des boules bleutées et enfin elle vit. Là sous ses yeux se dressait une vue panoramique de l'endroit tant recherché.

Un grand lac dormait paisiblement à environ une trentaine de mètres en bas du point où elle se tenait. Les boules bleutées, dispersées à sa surface, éclairaient les eaux calmes de celui-ci. Il était entouré par des rives à la flore insolite. Certaines herbes étaient phosphorescentes et d'autres profitaient de cette lumière artificielle pour déployer des fleurs aux couleurs pâles.

Elle pouvait apercevoir que plus au centre du lac émanait une épaisse brume emportée par un vent tournoyant qui donnait au lac un aspect de tourbillon, lui-même encerclant une, Régina n'y croyait pas, là au milieu du lac, se tenait une île ou prônait un Hêtre majestueux à l'écorce et aux feuilles lumineuses. Oui elle ne rêvait pas, il brillait d'une couleur violette comme si sa sève n'était que lumière.

« -Ils sont là-bas n'est-ce pas ? Tes cristaux se trouvent sur cette île ?

-Nos cristaux chéris, nos cristaux sont là oui, devant nous. Viens, nous y sommes presque, continuons. »

Les mini-astres bleutés éclairaient une corniche par laquelle elles descendirent.

Bientôt elles atteindront les rives du lac, bientôt le pouvoir s'offrira à elles. Mais Régina n'était pas excitée à l'idée de devenir la plus puissante… Au contraire une angoisse l'envahit. Jamais Henry ne lui pardonnerait. Jamais plus Henry ne la regarderait comme avant, lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux. Rien que tout les deux sans Miss Swan.

Miss Swan… Régina semblait perdu à l'évocation de ce nom. Elle lui avait pris Henry, elle avait mis à mal ses projets et pourtant… Des sentiments autres que la colère et le rejet avaient finis par naître. L'ambivalence de son ressentis envers Emma était quelque chose de récent. Depuis son retour de la forêt enchantée plus exactement. Depuis l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour tenter de se faire pardonner, retrouver Henry en arrêtant toute magie. Emma l'encourageait, lui faisait confiance et la regardait différemment des autres. Après tout, Emma n'avait jamais connu la méchante reine.

Mais tout ça, c'était avant que sa mère ne revienne. Cora avait su la remettre sur le droit chemin. Comment avait-elle put croire en son repentis ? Changer ? Elle, la Reine Régina ! Détruire était jouissif, faire souffrir, infliger le mal et gouverner. Ca c'était sa vraie nature. Ca s'était-elle. Et la magie allait lui permettre de tout récupérer, de se faire aimer par Henry et E… Non ! Régina se frictionna les yeux. Il y avait vraiment trop de gaz dans ces roches.

Cora atteignis la première l'herbe grasse et humide des berges. La végétation atypique éclairait un petit sentier menant directement aux rives du Lac.

Elle se retourna vers sa fille.

« -Dépêche-toi ! Tout doit être fait avant leur retour! »

Régina atteignis à son tour le sentier.

« -Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Pourquoi tant de mal à créer un lieu pareil, un coffre dans la forêt ça aurait put être aussi bien non ?! » Argua t-elle à sa mère tout en dépoussiérant sa veste noire.

« -Un coffre dans une forêt ça se trouve, au moins ici j'étais sûre que Rumpel ne viendrait pas fouiner. Allé viens, au bout de ce sentier on va retrouver un vieil ami… »

Régina écarquilla les yeux.

« -Quoi ? Il y a quelqu'un ici ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

Régina pressa le pas et rejoignis sa mère, ensemble elles arrivèrent aux rives du lac. De légères vagues venaient lécher un sol sableux. Cora pris parole :

« -Nous t'attendons. »

Régina entendis alors au loin le bruit d'une rame dans l'eau, puis deux, puis trois…. Elle distingua alors émanant de la brume une barque sombre. Quelqu'un ramait. Elle ne put d'abord pas distinguer la silhouette debout sur la barque. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'abatage de la rame elle pouvait la discerner plus clairement.

« -Mère mais qu'est ce que…? »

Un être doté d'une longue robe noire à capuche plongeait une rame de bois noir dans l'eau faisant avancer la barque à un rythme lent.

« -Tu n'as pas embauché le passeur de l'au-delà quand même? Mère ? »

Cora jubilait. Elle contemplait la scène avec un large sourire. Puis elle se tourna vers sa fille.

« -Non, mais tu as raison quelque part : il est mort. »

Régina pâlit, certes elle était habituée au tour sombre de sa mère mais de là à rencontrer un mort.

« -C'est impossible, les morts ne peuvent pas être ressuscités.

-Oh mais il n'est pas vivant, il est maudit. »

La barque s'échoua alors sur la rive. L'être maudit tourna sa tête vers les deux sorcières.

« -Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller ma fille. »

Régina suivis les traces de sa mère. Elle entra dans l'eau et grimpa dans le bateau. Elle se tourna alors vers l'être qui la fixait intensément. Elle avait beau le scruter, elle ne distinguait aucun de ses traits, juste un trou noir à la place du visage recouvert par cette capuche imposante.

« -Fais nous traverser mon ami. » Ordonna Cora.

L'être repris alors ses mouvements gracieux et emmena la fille et sa mère vers la petite île à l'arbre luminescent.

Régina n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, un terrible pressentiment la parcouru. La barque allait entrer dans le brouillard, elle ferma les yeux et pensa à Henry. Bientôt ils seront réunis.

Puis elle sentis la barque ralentir progressivement et venir buter contre une berge.

« Attends-nous ici. Ca ne sera pas long.» somma Cora.

Elle pris la main de sa fille.

« -Viens allons-y, les cristaux se trouvent au pied de l'arbre. »

Elle entraîna Régina en dehors de la barque et elles se dirigèrent vers l'Hêtre qui rayonnait de façon incroyable.

« -Mère cet arbre est magnifique. »

Régina se sentait légère sous les rayons de l'arbre. Un sentiment connus jadis l'envahis. C'était de l'amour. Son cœur se mit à palpiter. Des images de la blonde aux yeux verts s'imposèrent dans son esprit.

« - Non mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiéta Régina

« - L'arbre émet le true love répondit Cora. Il faut que tu résistes à son emprise. Tu dois chasser les sentiments qu'il te procure.

-Mais c'est si…bien…»

Cora se stoppa et gifla sa fille. Surprise par le geste Régina recouvra ses esprits.

« -Désolé, je…

-On n'a pas le temps de discuter, avançons. »

Enfin elles arrivèrent au pied de l'arbre. Son tronc était imposant. Régina pouvait percevoir, sous l'écorce légèrement translucide, les milliers de canaux de sève porteurs de lumière. Ce spectacle l'émerveillait. Elle suivit du regard le parcours de ce flux magique. Il était distribué jusqu'aux pointes des feuilles de chaque branche. Le true love rayonnait. Mais elle se rappela sa tâche première.

« -Où se trouvent les pierres ? Je ne vois rien ! »

Cora pointa alors son index au pied de l'arbre.

« -Ici, sous cette racine. »

En effet, la dite racine semblait beaucoup plus forte et rayonnante que les autres. Régina s'agenouilla, et d'un geste envoya une fumée violette sur la racine. Celle-ci remonta gracieusement, soulevant la terre avec elle. Régina sourit. Appendu à chaque racine terminale se cramponnait de petites pierres lilas. Cora félicita sa fille :

« -Prends-les et allons-nous en d'ici pour récupérer Henry ! »

Régina arracha chaque pierre de sa racine au prix de légers cris de douleur qu'émettais l'arbre ainsi dépossédé de son énergie vitale.

Il perdait de son rayonnement, il mourrait peu à peu.

Dès que Régina eu finis de récupérer les pierres, l'arbre était mort. Elle rejoignis sa mère et lui tendis le petit sac de velours noir qui les contenait.

Cora enlaça sa fille :

« -Nous y sommes Régina, enfin ! »

Elle desserra son étreinte et pris le petit sac.

Elles rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à la rive où attendait le passeur.

Cora entra dans la barque mais au moment ou Régina voulut y entrer, l'être lui barra la route.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Mère ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Cora ne sourcilla pas, fixant intensément sa fille. L'être empoignât alors le bras de Régina.

« -Mère ! »

Puis Cora se décida à prendre la parole.

« -Vois-tu chérie, lorsque j'ai crée ce sort j'y ai ajouté quelque garant de sécurité. Tu comprends, j'étais trop effrayé à l'idée que toi ou Rumpel ne trouviez ces pierres. J'ai donc maudit cette barque et son propriétaire afin qu'il garantisse l'équilibre des flux magiques venant et repartant de cette île. Cette barque apporte une certaine quantité de magie et repart avec la même quantité. Je suis venue avec toi, je repars avec les pierres. »

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Régina. Trahis par sa mère. Encore. Elle voulut se débattre mais l'être raffermis sa poigne.

« -Pourquoi mère ? Pourquoi ? » hurla Régina.

« -Parce que tu es faible Régina. Aimer est une faiblesse. Tu ne vois que par Henry! Moi je vois plus grand, j'ai plus de projet que tes minables affaires de fils adoptif. Ce n'est même pas ton propre sang, ça me fait pitié, si tu savais… Tout ce pouvoir en toi, cette grandeur qui pourris dans ton sang, qui est perdu. Quel gâchis ! »

Cora affichait une suffisance terrifiante. Elle reprit :

« -Tu es là aussi parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un aux forces aussi puissante que ces pierres. J'avais pensé à miss Swan initialement mais étant donné qu'elle est partie… D'ailleurs ils devraient bientôt être de retour. Je me chargerais d'eux à ta place mon cœur… David, Emma et…son fils évidemment ! »

« -Je t'interdis de toucher à Henry tu entends ?! »

Régina se débattait de toutes ses forces de l'emprise du passeur mais celui-ci ne bronchait pas. Elle pleurait de rage, des hoquets de douleur à l'évocation de la mort d'Henry coupaient sa respiration :

« -Jamais tu ne le toucheras ! Jamais ! Je te tuerais avant, tu peux en être certaine ! Je te tuerais mère !

-Oh oh oh, pour l'instant c'est moi qui vais te tuer. »

D'un geste elle envoya une fumée violette vers le passeur ce qui eu pour effet de le décapuchonner.

Régina stoppa toute lutte et se raidis à la vue du visage qui la fixait.

« -Père ?

-Tu vois que je ne suis pas la seule à sacrifier mon propre sang ! N'est ce pas Régina ? Ce cœur arraché, celui de ton propre père ! Pour servir tes propres intérêts ! »

Régina baissa les yeux. Vaincue, elle était vaincue.

« -Père je suis désolée, tellement désolée… Tout ça pour… Rien … »

Un flot de larmes coulait sur la joue de Régina. Cora laissa échapper un rire sonore puis s'adressa à l'être :

« -Fais ce que tu as à faire ! »

Henry Mills chuchota alors à sa fille quelques mots. Puis d'un geste violent la projeta en arrière, près de l'arbre mort. Régina se laissa faire, abattue par la trahison. Sa chute brutale sur le sol lui fit perdre connaissance. Suite à un deuxième geste du passeur les branches de l'arbre se mouvèrent et vinrent envelopper le corps inerte de Régina.

Elles attirèrent alors lentement le corps vers le tronc. Puis celui-ci se fendit en deux, laissant apparaître un creux en son sein. Les branches animées se mouvaient gracieusement, prenant soin de ne pas brutaliser le corps de Régina. Puis elles la placèrent à l'intérieur du tronc, en position verticale.

Une fois logée au sein de l'arbre, une racine mouvante vint se placer devant l'abdomen de la reine. La racine sembla hésiter un instant, effleurant sa veste ci et là, à la recherche d'un point particulier. Puis dès qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle s'immobilisa, et recula de quelques centimètres avant de s'élancer brutalement vers l'avant, transperçant violemment le ventre de la belle… Une dizaine de racine imitèrent alors leur consœur et traversèrent de part en part le corps de Régina.

Le flux de sève repris alors, transportant une lumière violacée. L'arbre renaissait, alimenté par l'énergie vitale de la reine déchue…

Cora se précipita sur les berges et remonta les escaliers de la mine. Une fois dans la galerie elle regarda une dernière fois le lac et son île maudite. Elle envoya un baiser vers l'arbre renaissant et disparu enveloppée d'une fumée violette, tenant dans sa main le petit sac si précieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma, Henry, Neal et Rumpelstilskin débarquèrent au port de storybrook. Leur retour depuis New-York leur avait été permis grâce au navire du capitaine crochet.

Emma aida Henry à descendre du bateau :

« -Alors Gamin ? Bienvenue à la maison !

-Et avec mes deux parents! Mais que?.. »

Henry n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour qualifier les rues de la petite ville.

Rumpel, Emma et Neal scrutèrent les alentours, se retourna aux quatre points cardinaux et ne cessant de prononcer des « oh non » de stupéfaction.

Emma fut la première à prendre la parole :

« -Et m… Vite il faut trouver Snow et David, avoir des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Il n'y a pas d'explication à avoir miss Swan, Cora et Régina veulent leur revanche et je crois qu'elles sont sur la bonne voie…»

Rumpel termina sa phrase dans un cri de douleur. Il appuya sur sa poitrine essayant de faire céder la brûlure. Mais la blessure provenant du coup de crochet empoisonné de Hook devenait de plus en plus dur à gérer. Rapidement Neal se porta à son niveau et l'aida à se relever.

« -Ecoute Emma, toi tu vas trouver tes parents. Moi j'emmène mon père chez lui pour trouver un remède et soigner sa blessure. Il pourra nous être utile face à ces deux…monstres ! »

Emma fronça les sourcils. Deux monstres… Régina. Elle avait replongé, aidé par sa mère sans aucun doute… Mais elle avait du mal à y croire. Régina avait fait une promesse à Henry. Elle savait qu'elle la tiendrait. Plus de magie. Son regard était sincère lorsqu'elle s'était excusée au Granny, tentant de se racheter de ses mauvaises conduites passées. Sincère quand elle l'avait remercié…mais si déçue lorsque Emma l'avait accusé du meurtre d'Archie. Et merde, si elle lui avait fait confiance, tout ceci ne serait peut être jamais arrivée… Emma repris :

« -Ok on fait comme ça ! Tu prends Henry avec toi, il sera plus en sûreté.

-Mais maman je veux t'accompagner ! Je peux t'aider ! Je suis son fils, elle me veut moi et rien d'autre.

-Justement, tu pars avec ton père et tu restes caché là bas. Cora voudra te trouver surtout tu… »

Emma s'agenouilla près de son fils, réalisant que Cora allait vouloir le traquer. Son point faible à elle, c'était lui. Mais c'était aussi celui de Regina… Non jamais Regina ne le prendrait ou alors, elle devait lui passer dessus d'abord.

Emma pris le temps d'embrasser le front d'Henry, c'était peut être la dernière fois. Des larmes commençaient à embuer sa vision, elle racla sa gorge et s'adressa à Henry :

« -Tu sais que je t'aime gamin, tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé dans ma vie. Mais désormais c'est entre elles et moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai te retrouver quand tout sera fini. »

Elle le pris dans ses bras et l'enserra de toutes ses forces, une larme perla au bord de ses yeux.

-Tu vas voir, je vais tout arranger, je suis la sauveuse après tout ! »

Emma se remis debout, regarda son ex et son beau-père :

« -Vous faites gaffe au petit… »

Neal et Rumpel acquiescèrent. Henry couru rejoindre son père. A trois ils se dirigèrent vers la rue menant au magasin d'objets en tout genre de Rumpel. Henry se retourna sur la route afin de regarder une dernière fois sa mère biologique, mais elle avait déjà disparue…


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà la suite tadaa! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, le dénouement dans 2-3 chapitres encore! Je sais c'est pas bien de vous faire attendre :P Je suis ouverte aux critiques n'hésitez pas ;)

Emma courait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ou allait-elle ? Elle s'en fichait. Elle laissait son instinct la guider. Elle courait, tentant de rassembler son esprit. Sauveuse, elle devait sauver. Mais sauver quoi ? Comment ? Elle accéléra le pas, laissant entrer l'air frais dans ses poumons de plus en plus profondément.

« -Réfléchis, réfléchis bordel. »

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Un mur insurmontable se dressait dans son esprit. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle était fatiguée… Si seulement la malédiction ne s'était pas brisée, si seulement tout le monde avait continué de faire semblant, emprisonné dans ce sort maléfique.

Justement non. La fatalité en avait décidé autrement.

« -La fatalité ? Ou une chance ? » Se disait-elle.

Après tout, c'est une chance d'avoir retrouvé son fils, une chance d'avoir retrouvé ses parents biologiques, la vérité. Ce monde de magie tant fantasmé par d'autre, elle en faisait partie. Un élan de courage s'empara d'elle.

« -Pour l'instant trouver David. »

Emma se dirigea vers le commissariat. Trouver son père avant tout. Réfléchir ensemble.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment aux vitres brisées et à la porte défoncée. Ses sens se décuplaient à la vue du bureau écrasé contre le mur. Des planches de bois étaient jonchées un peu partout sur le sol, des feuilles volaient à travers la pièce, balayées par un vent glacé provenant des fenêtres explosées. Son père avait dût se battre fièrement, pourvu que…

« -David ? David ?! » s'écria t-elle

Elle se précipita sur le bureau et le souleva difficilement. Rien, il n'était pas en dessous. Elle courut dans la pièce adjacente, trébuchant sur les lattes du parquet. Sur le pas de la porte sa respiration se coupa à la vue de la scène qui se tenait devant elle. Emma ne put retenir un hoquet d'exclamation :

« -David ! »

Le prince était cloué au mur, soutenue par sa propre épée plantée dans son épaule gauche. Une cascade figée de sang rougeâtre s'étalait de la blessure au sol. Les muscles inertes de sa nuque ne soutenaient plus sa tête, la laissant pendre sur sa poitrine. Son teint était blême. Il avait perdu énormément de sang.

Emma avança alors lentement vers le corps de son père. Une main tremblante levée devant elle, l'autre appliquée sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier. Elle ne devait pas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Mais une fois arrivée devant le cadavre, elle se laissa submerger par l'émotion et tomba à genoux devant son père :

« -Non…Pourquoi.. ? Mais pourquoi ? » murmura t-elle avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains et de lâcher prise. Des spasmes de tristesse mais aussi de colère parcouraient son corps_._

_-Je vous le ferez payer les Mills... Je vous traquerai jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut mais je vous trouverai..._

Elle resta ainsi prostrée de longues minutes, le temps comme suspendu…

Emma ne se ressaisissa qu'au son d'un léger craquement aérien provenant de la rue donnant sur le commissariat. Elle retomba dans la réalité et se frotta les yeux rougit par les pleurs.

Elle rampa jusqu'à la fenêtre, prenant soins de ne pas faire de bruit au prix de nombreuses écorchures aux coudes.

Elle s'accroupit afin d'observer l'extérieur. Cora venait d'apparaître à une centaine de mètres du poste. Elle souriait au regard d'un petit sac qu'elle brandissait fièrement.

_-Ou est Régina?_

Cora l'ouvrit avec précaution et déposa les joyaux au creux de sa paume de main. Elle ferma le poing et le porta devant sa poitrine. Elle regarda alors le ciel gris, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et s'enfonça les joyaux dans le thorax. Désormais à l'emplacement vide de son cœur siégeait les cristaux du true love.

Le corps de Cora s'éleva soudainement de quelques centimètres du sol. Il se mit alors à briller, entouré d'un halo violacé. Ses cheveux tenus en chignon se délièrent et se méchèrent de lilas. Son teint blêmit et ses lèvres se teintèrent de violet. Le true love rayonnait dans ses vaisseaux, les dessinant sous sa peau. Une fois la transformation terminée, le corps de cora se posa au sol.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une lumière violacée émanait de ses orbites. Emma resta sans voix face au spectacle qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'un affreux pressentiment l'envahissait. Rien de bon ne se dessinait dans l'avenir des habitants de Storybrook


	6. Chapter 6

Henry ne tenait plus en place. Sa mère biologique était partie au front sans lui, la ville était en ruine, et sa mère en était une des grandes responsables. Il culpabilisait. Régina faisait tout ça pour le reprendre lui. Sa cure de non-magie n'avait pas suffit à le récupérer. Henry tournait en rond. Il cherchait des réponses et s'adressa à Neal qui était occupé à trouver un moyen de soigner son père :

« -Si j'étais retourné chez elle, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas écouté Cora ? »

Neal arrêta ses recherches et se tourna vers son fils :

« -Ecoute Henry, ce serait arrivé de toute façon, il fallait que ça arrive, « la bataille finale » tu sais. »

Il repris ses recherches mais les arrêta de nouveau à la vue d'un pot en terre cuite.

« -J'ai trouvé ! Rumpel c'est ça que tu voulais ? »

Rumpel était allongé dans l'arrière boutique, chaque inspiration réveillait un peu plus sa douleur. Neal s'approcha de lui et lui montra le petit récipient :

« -Oui, donne-le-moi ! »

Rumpel s'en saisit et fit valser le couvercle qui se brisa au sol. Il plongea ses doigts dans un onguent verdâtre gélatineux et en s'en appliqua largement sur la plaie.

« -Maintenant, donne-moi le fil d'or. »

Neal s'exécuta.

Rumpel marmonna quelques litanies magiques et le fil se mouva jusqu'à sa plaie. Il traversa la peau d'un côté de la blessure qu'il relia au côté opposé, rapprochant les berges entre elles.

Neal ne parut pas surpris :

« -Quatorze points de sutures quand même… »

Henry accourut jusqu'à son grand-père :

« -T'es guéris ?

-Non pas encore totalement, il me faudra quelques jours pour récupérer.

-Mais ce ne sera jamais assez rapide ! »

La gorge d'Henry se serra :

« -Emma va mourir…à cause de moi ! »

Neal pris les épaules d'Henry :

« -Je connais ta mère ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle y arrivera j'ai confiance en elle ! Fais-lui confiance… »

Rumpel parut gêner, il se racla la gorge et pris parole :

« -Henry, tu vois, toi aussi tu as de la magie en toi… Tu es mon petit-fils et le fils de celle qui porte le véritable amour en elle. Si tu veux savoir si Emma est en vie, tu peux la contacter.

-Comment ?

-Concentre-toi sur elle, tu as des liens privilégiés avec ta mère, laisse toi porter par tes émotions et tu pourras l'atteindre. »

C'est alors qu'Henry ferma les yeux concentrant toute son âme vers l'être recherché.


	7. Chapter 7

Régina perdait de son énergie au fur et à mesure que l'arbre renaissait. Elle ne luttait pas. Il fallait que ça aille vite, il fallait que ce soit indolore. Elle sentait sa vie la quitter, et cela la soulageait. Plus de bataille, plus de haine, plus de trahison. Elle attendait la mort comme une libération.

L'être à la toge noire ramena la barque à son île. Lentement il descendit de son embarcation et vint au pied de l'arbre contempler sa fille enserrée dans le tronc. Il se tenait là, impuissant. Régina représentait son seul et unique amour. Et elle lui avait arraché le cœur. Mais il lui pardonnait. Elle était aveuglée par la haine et la vengeance. Pour le bonheur de sa fille il aurait tout fait. Pour retrouver sa petite fille si souriante et heureuse de vivre il se serait volontiers sacrifié. Mais au final elle allait mourir sans n'avoir jamais retrouvé la paix. Elle allait quitter ce monde, torturée par le regret. Mais Henry Mills ne pouvait rien faire. Il était maudit, alors il contempla impuissant sa fille qui mourrait chaque seconde un peu plus.

Régina ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Son esprit se tendit brutalement.

« -Qu'est ce que… Henry ? C'est toi ?

-Maman ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je sens que tu… meurs ! »

Régina mis quelques secondes à réaliser que son fils était entrer en contact avec elle par télépathie.

« -Henry, je suis tellement désolé… Si tu savais comme je regrette ! Henry pardonne-moi ! »

Un flot de larmes coulait sur les joues de Régina

« -J'aurai dû t'écouter depuis le début, j'ai été si faible… »

Un sanglot enserra sa voix :

« -…je veux que tu saches…

-Maman ou es-tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Maman ! »

La voix d'Henry été affolée. Il voulait juste convaincre sa mère en la contactant. Lui dire qu'il retournerait avec elle si elle laissait les autres habitants de Storybrook tranquille. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver sa mère mourante.

« -Sauve-toi Henry, Cora va arriver, préviens Emma ! Dis-lui de prendre soin de toi, c'est ta mère, elle t'aime. C'est moi qui vous ai séparé… »

Régina mis ses dernières forces en prononçant ces ultimes phrases :

« -Prends soin d'Emma comme tu as pris soin de moi, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime Henry.

Régina était exténuée mais elle pouvait partir en paix désormais. C'est alors que la voix d'Henry se fit plus forte. Désespéré il lui cria :

« -Maman ne me quitte pas ! Je t'en pris ! Même si tu es la méchante reine je te pardonne. Tu es ma mère ! » Un sanglot étouffa sa voix :

« -Je t'aime… »

Henry sentait la mort envahir sa mère

« -Maman! »

Le contact psychique se brisa. Henry se retrouva allongé sur le tapis de l'arrière boutique de monsieur Gold. Son petit corps tremblait, il pleurait en hurlant des « maman » incontrôlés.

Neal se précipita sur lui.

« -Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Entre deux spasmes il réussit à articuler :

« -Elle est morte… Maman est morte… »


	8. Chapter 8

Le passeur recula d'un pas, puis de deux en observant, ébahis, le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui.

L'arbre se mit à luire comme jamais, des flammes apparurent à l'extrémité de chaque branches, grignotant le bois à vitesse folle. Un brasier gigantesque se forma en quelques minutes devant lui. Une épaisse fumée envahissait l'air. Il se retrouva bientôt aveuglé. Asphyxié par les vapeurs il se mit à tousser lorsque soudain, une main agrippa violemment sa gorge et le souleva du sol.

« -Alors papa, et si on allait faire un petit tour en barque ?

-Ré…gi…na…!?

Elle l'envoya à son tour valser dans l'embarcation:

« -Traversons ! Vite ! »

« -Je ne peux pas ! Ta mère m'a maudis, je ne peux rien faire !

-Papa ! Je t'en pris, traversons ! La voix de Régina s'était radoucie. Désormais la peur l'envahissait. Si tu ne le fais pas nous mourrons tous les deux ! »

Les eaux du lac commençaient à s'agiter, la brume se mettait progressivement à tournoyer de plus en plus rapidement. Le père de Régina se releva :

« -Il y a un moyen de t'en sortir, le lac est vivant ! Il se base sur moi ! Je compte pour lui ! Si je vois que l'île perd de sa magie, il le voit. Si tu me tues, il ne verra rien. »

Régina resta sans voix. Non pas encore. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau le perdre. Il ne l'avait jamais trahis, lui.

« -Je l'affronterai, tans pis ! Allons nous-en, vite ! »

Regina sauta à son tour dans la barque. Avec l'aide de la magie elle voulut faire avancer le bateau mais rien ne se produisit.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! » Elle se tourna impuissante vers son père qui répliqua :

« -Seule la rame est tolérée par l'eau du lac… Et là tu viens de le prévenir que quelque chose ne se déroule pas normalement. »

En effet la brume tournoya de plus en plus rapidement et des spectres à l'allure humanoïdes se formèrent, flottant sur l'eau. Ils se dirigeaient désormais vers eux.

« -Papa ?! » Régina était désormais affolée. Elle leva le bras, s'apprêtant à lancer un sort lorsque son père retint son geste :

« -Non ! Pas de magie ! »

Henry Mills pris sa rame et la fracassa sur le rebord du bateau. Celui-ci tangua violemment faisant perdre l'équilibre à Régina. Elle se retrouva au fond de la barque et regarda son père :

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu .. ? »

« -Pardonne-moi ma fille, mais il le faut. Tu dois te battre jusqu'au bout. Bats-toi pour moi, pour ton fils. Tu dois te battre contre ta mère. Apprends à pardonner, donne-toi une chance Régina. Tu étais si belle quand tu souriais. »

Les spectres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

« -Papa, non je t'en pris ne fais pas ça !

-Promets-moi que tu vas essayer ?

-Essayer quoi ?

-De sourire, accepter ce qu'il nous est arrivé.

-Mais papa, jamais je n'y arriverai… pas sans toi ! »

Henry Mills regarda une dernière fois sa fille :

« -Si tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi, tu apprendras à pardonner. C'est une force ma fille, pas une faiblesse, ne l'oublie jamais… »

Les spectres ne se tenaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Régina et de son père. Henry Mills pris alors un bout de bois fracassé de sa rame et se la planta violemment dans le cœur. Puis il regarda sa fille, lui sourit, et se jeta dans les eaux tourmentées du lac. Les spectres se précipitèrent alors sur le corps du passeur et disparurent en emportant le père de Régina au fond du lac. Les eaux du lac redevinrent calme.

Régina se releva, aggripa le rebord de l'embarcation et scruta les eaux noires. Mais sa vue fut rapidement embuée par les larmes. Elle avait beau cligner et recligner, son flot de larmes ne se tarissait pas. Elle murmura alors un « papa » qui lui déchira l'âme et se laissa tomber dans le fond de la barque. Elle fracassa ses pieds de rage contre les parois en bois du bateau. Puis à la vu de la rame elle se ressaisit.

« -Il faut sauver Henry… »

Elle se saisit du reste de la rame et l'enfonça dans l'eau. L'embarcation était lourde, Régina était à bout de force mais il le fallait. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle trouva la force nécessaire dans les paroles d'Henry. Puis enfin, la barque s'échoua sur la berge de la mine. Elle sauta sur le sol sableux, se laissa tomber, puis se releva péniblement. Elle marcha au travers la végétation éclairée par le gigantesque feu qui régnait sur l'île.

« -Dépêche-toi, vite… »

Elle pressa le pas, gravit avec difficulté les escaliers et se retrouva nez à nez avec un éboulis de pierre à l'entrée du tunnel.

« -Non, pas ça, non… »

Régina tenta la magie mais les forces lui manquaient pour soulever ces pierres de plusieurs tonnes…

« -Bloquée, je suis bloquée… »


	9. Chapter 9

Et voici la suite ;-) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Régina scruta les alentours depuis le point de vue panoramique que lui offrait les escaliers et vit soudain, éclairé par le brasier, la cage d'ascenseur de l'ancien puit minier dans lequel Archie et Henry s'étaient retrouvés. La chaîne y était toujours accrochée.

« -Peut-être que… »

Elle redescendis les escaliers, se fraya un chemin parmis la flore et se stoppa net. Le gaz… Elle sentait le gaz partout autour d'elle. Et ce feu au milieu de l'île… Des cendres ne tarderait pas à enflammer les poches.

« -Vite ! »

Pris par l'adrénaline elle arriva en courant devant la cage. Elle leva les yeux et vit un trou noir béant dans le toit la caverne. La sortie. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, ferma la porte rouillée avec quelques difficultés et observa le mécanisme. Tout défila rapidement dans sa tête :

« -La chaîne passe dans la roue dentée qui doit certainement être reliée un peu plus haut dans la mîne… Mais pas tout la haut ! J'ai fait détruire l'ascenseur, comment vais-je… »

Elle repensa au gaz. La force de l'explosion serait suffisante pour propulser la cage jusqu'au dehors. Enfin si la chape de béton recouvrant le puit veuille bien céder. Tans pis, c'était son unique solution. Elle se concentra au maximum sur la chaîne qui commença à coulisser avec difficulté. Sa magie était faible et cette chaîne tellement rouillée.

« -Allé, presque… »

Elle sentit alors la cage s'élever lentement. Elle y arrivait ! Elle redoubla d'effort et la cage pénétra dans la cheminée de la caverne. La cage montait, montait, elle devait avoir fait la moitié du chemin. Elle continua ses efforts mais la gravité se faisait de plus en plus forte. Elle allait lâcher.

« -Non…allé, tiens-bon… »

Mais bientôt son énergie magique la quitta presque totalement.

« -Mais bon sang, enflamme-toi satanée poche de gaz ! »

La reine n'eut pas le choix, elle lâcha mentalement la chaîne. L'ascenseur commença alors lentement sa chute. Régina, avec dextérité, lança une première boule de feu sur le sol de la cage qui le fît fondre, puis une deuxième boule de feu au travers le sol qui se dirigea vers le fond du puit. Régina se retourna vers la chaîne qui défilait dans le mécanisme à une vitesse folle. Elle tenta de la bloquer avec sa magie. Mais rien, elle n'avait plus une once de magie en elle.

« -Non, pas après tout ça… »

La chute de l'ascenseur allait se terminer lorsque soudain une détonation suivit par une autre, puis d'une autre se firent entendre. Régina avait réussi. La réaction en chaîne se mettait en place. Une masse aveuglante et chaude se rua à l'intérieur de la cheminé et plaqua violemment le corps de Régina au sol. L'ascension était d'une vitesse incroyable. Le bruit assourdissait Régina qui tentait de ne pas perdre connaissance. Rapidement le niveau moyen puis supérieur de la mine avait été franchis, encore quelques mètres… Le souffle ne perdait pas de sa puissance. Régina n'espérait qu'une chose : que la chappe de béton recouvrant le puit ne soit pas si épaisse, car sinon elle se retrouverait écrasée en un dixième de seconde. Elle retint son souffle et ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir sa propre mort en face…

Un choc violent, un bruit clinquant de métal. Une chaleur intense, une projection, un choc et enfin la fraîcheur d'une brise sur son visage. Voilà tout ce que ses sens avaient enregistré après avoir fermé les yeux. Vivante, elle était vivante ! Elle mis quelques secondes avant de battre des paupières, prenant le temps de faire le tour de ses membres, de son tronc et enfin de sa tête. Une douleur mordis son bras gauche brutalement, mais elle ne dit rien. La douleur psychique et l'angoisse qui régnait en elle n'étaient rien à côté d'un humérus fracturé et de quelques côtes brisées. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était en dehors de la cage. Le souffle l'avait propulsé à l'extérieur. Au toucher, elle put deviner que son corps était jonché sur le sol caillouteux de l'entrée de la mine. Elle se releva péniblement, gémissant ça et là suite à ces fractures. Bientôt elle fut debout. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, se réorienta dans l'espace en observant les lieux qui l'entouraient. La cage d'ascenseur était perchée dans un grand marronnier, encore fulminante de sa remontée explosive de la mine. Elle dépoussiéra ses vêtements, sa veste était déchirée de toute part. Elle la retira, laissant apparaître un chemiser blanc encrassé, autant déchiré, qui laissait transparaître du sang émanant de ses blessures :

« -Super… »

Elle déchira sa veste en lambeau et s'en fis une écharpe pour son bras meurtris. Une fois remise de ses émotions elle repensa aux paroles d'Henry et se mit en marche vers le centre-ville :

« -Tu ne le toucheras pas… »


	10. Chapter 10

Emma se cacha sous la fenêtre du commissariat. Pourvut que Cora ne l'ait pas vu, pourvu que Cora ne l'ait pas vu. Elle retint son souffle. Son audition était focalisée sur d'éventuels pas que Cora pourrait faire en se déplaçant mais rien… Des gouttes de sueurs froides perlaient sur les tempes de la blonde. L'attente semblait interminable.

« -Mais bouge bordel… » pensa t-elle.

C'est alors qu'une violente explosion se fit entendre. Elle était lointaine, provenant certainement de la forêt.

Emma entendit alors un léger craquement à une trentaine de centimètres du pas de la fenêtre.

« -Wow, elle était à côté et je n'ai rien entendu… »

Emma se releva et vit l'épée de son père toujours en place dans l'épaule. Elle en eut la nausée mais se contrôla tant bien que mal :

« -Désolé David mais j'en ai besoin là, y'a urgence… »

Elle s'approcha du côté gauche du prince et se saisit de l'épée. Avec l'aide de son pied appuyé contre le mur, elle la délogea. Mais le corps de David tomba lourdement sur le sol, entraînant Emma dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva sous le prince et la blonde fut plus que surprise. Elle qui croyait avoir un cadavre de père se rendit compte qu'il respirait, qu'un pouls battait dans ses artères. La blessure se remis à saigner, preuve d'une circulation. Elle se remit rapidement debout et tenta de réveiller son père :

« -David ? David ! »

Elle le gifla, le stimula douloureusement et celui-ci entrouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt.

« -Allé David ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! » Elle le gifla encore une fois. Cette fois-ci le prince pris conscience de la situation :

« -Emma ? » Un spasme douloureux l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

« -Allé David on y va ! »

Emma aida son père à se relever, le soutenant par l'épaule droite. David avait les jambes qui flageolaient, rendant le poids sur les épaules d'Emma presque insoutenable. Mais elle tint bon. Elle allait ramener son père au magasin de Gold.

Après quelques minutes Emma poussa la porte du pied de la boutique de Rumpel avec son bruit de clochettes habituel. Elle déposa son père sur le tapis de la boutique où Henry était bercé par son père. Neal accourut vers Emma.

« -Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Emma se redressa, essayant de maîtriser sa respiration suite à l'effort fournis pour rapatrier son père :

« -Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends rien. J'ai vu mon père embroché par sa propre épée. Je l'ai crût d'abord mort. Puis j'ai vu Cora se transformer en une sorte d'être maléfique à quelques mètres de moi. Enfin une explosion m'a en quelques sorte sauver la vie, et j'en ai profité pour ramener le corps, en réalité vivant, de David ici pour le soigner. »

Emma vit alors Henry se précipiter sur elle. Il l'enserra très fort :

« -Hey gamin c'est bon je suis vivante ! Ca va ! T'as vu ? Je l'avais dis! »

Henry murmura douloureusement alors à l'oreille de sa mère:

« -Régina est morte. »

Emma se figea :

« -Que… Quoi ? »

Emma compris alors pourquoi elle n'avait vu que Cora tout à l'heure, pourquoi Régina n'était pas là :

« -Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Je suis rentrée en contact par la pensée avec elle. Elle mourrait. Elle souffrait c'était horrible… Elle m'a demandé pardon, elle a dit que tu prendrais soin de moi désormais, elle était désolée… »

Henry eu de nouveau un sanglot qui le parcouru, il se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère :

« -Elle n'était pas si méchante tu sais, je l'aimais au final. C'était quand même ma mère… »

Emma le consola autant qu'elle put :

« -Elle est partie heureuse, alors. Tu l'as accompagné jusqu'au bout. Je suis fière de toi. »

Emma à son tour se réfugia dans les bras de son fils et laissa échapper une larme. Régina était morte, plus jamais elle ne reverrait la brune….

Elle se remit debout, passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils :

« -Et si on s'occupait un peu de ton grand-père ? »

Rumpel passa l'onguent magique et sutura la plaie de David avec le fil d'or. Tout comme il l'avait fait sur lui-même quelques heures auparavant :

« -Désolé, tant que je n'ai pas recouvert totalement mes pouvoirs, je ne pourrais pas le guérir instantanément. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. »

Emma s'était dirigée inconsciemment vers la fenêtre, scrutant les allées vides de Storybrook à travers les lattes du store. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle laissa son regard vide errer sur le bitume fendu de la rue. Neal l'interrompis :

« -Emma qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? C'est quoi le plan ? »

Elle se retourna d'abord vers David vérifiant s'il avait repris de bonne couleur, puis s'adressa à la petite troupe :

« -On se protège. On va rester ici. Rumpel ta boutique est magique. Tu vas nous créer un sort de protection. Neal et moi on va prendre les épées. Henry tu files à la cave avec David et ton grand-père. Surtout vous restez caché. Quoiqu'il se passe, vous restez caché. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te trouve. »

Personne ne protesta, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution mais s'en était une. Elle reprit :

« -On va attendre, attendre qu'elle arrive. Et on verra… »


	11. Chapter 11

Bataille finale en vue! Dernier chapitre avant la 2ème partie! SQ bientôt (enfin!) Merci de lire j'ai vraiment l'impression de partager un petit bout de moi avec vous, c'est plutôt chouette!

* * *

Quelle ne fût pas la surprise de Cora en voyant l'ascenseur de la mine encore fumant en haut d'un arbre :

« -Je t'avais dis de ne pas utiliser de feu, petite sotte… »

Cora était convaincue que sa fille et son mari avaient péris, brûlé au fond du puit. Elle se retourna :

« -Plus rien ne m'arrêtera désormais… »

* * *

Régina s'appuya sur un arbre, épuisée par la douleur :

_« -Allez, encore quelques efforts. »_

Elle ne put que retrouver du courage en entrevoyant le Granny's à travers les arbres.

* * *

Emma pris l'épée de son père dans les mains. Légère et maniable, elle entrepris quelques mouvements. Elle se remémora les paroles de David _« plus de fluidité dans le poignet »_

Neal dévorait Emma des yeux. Elle était si belle…

* * *

Cora s'éclipsa jusqu'au commissariat, elle y avait senti une présence magique quelques minutes auparavant. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs la confortèrent dans son idée. Le true love reconnaissait son alter-ego. Elle se concentra, son esprit lui indiqua la boutique de Mr. Gold.

-Chez Rumpelstilskin ? Vraiment ? Shérif vous êtes si prévisible …

* * *

Régina avait retrouvé le macadam de la ville et arpentait désormais les rues sombres de Storybrook à la recherche d'un éventuel indice concernant le lieu où trouver son fils. Le Granny's était vide, son instinct la dirigea vers le commissariat. Elle ne pût que blêmir en entendant un craquement aérien à proximité d'elle. Elle se porta rapidement sur le côté et se réfugia derrière une voiture, s'appuyant sur son bras meurtris. Une douleur syncopale monta en elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres afin d'étouffer un cri. Avec précaution, elle se laissa glisser le long de la portière et écouta le silence avec intention. Elle reconnut la voix de sa mère. La haine monta d'abord en elle, mais elle se calma lorsque son cœur manqua un battement à l'évocation du Shérif : elle savait où se rendre à présent.

* * *

Rumpel cherchait des potions, David réconfortait Henry. La lumière de la cave se mit à faiblir…

« -Elle arrive… » souffla Rumpel.

* * *

Neal voulut dire à Emma qu'il regrettait de l'avoir perdu, qu'il avait toujours ressentis quelque chose pour elle :

« -Emma, je… »

Un bruit sourd fit voler la porte en éclat. Malgré tout, la barrière magique avait tenu le choc, et au travers, Emma pût constater que Cora avait quelque peu changé. Son visage était parcouru par de multiples canaux luminescents et ses yeux semblaient être aussi vide qu'une nuit sans étoile :

-Bonsoir Miss Swan! Ravis de vous revoir…

Emma para son épée, prête à affronter le diable en personne :

« -Bonsoir Cora… »

Cora leva un sourcil et repris :

« -Ce n'est pas votre minable petite barrière qui va m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit… »

D'un rapide mouvement de bras elle fit disparaître le champ protecteur. Elle pénétra dans le magasin et fonça droit sur Emma. Celle-ci s'avança vers la sorcière et brandis son épée fièrement. Cora fit un bref mouvement de main et l'épée fur arrachée des mains de la blonde. Emma se stoppa, contempla ses mains vide puis elle sentit une force enserrer sa gorge. Elle se sentit soulevée, la force écrasant un peu plus sa trachée. Neal arriva et coupa d'un bref coup d'épée le lien magique. Cora n'apprécia pas le geste et l'envoya valser dans les étagères.

« -Neal ! »

Emma voulut se précipiter sur lui afin de vérifier que tout aille bien mais la force la projeta violemment à travers la vitre.

Des morceaux de verres pénétrèrent douloureusement sa peau. Son flanc râpa la route. Sa respiration se coupa. Elle se laissa rouler sur le côté et toussa tant bien que mal pour récupérer un soulèvement thoracique normal :

-Ouah… bordel…

Cora sortis la rejoindre :

« -Alors Shérif ? Déjà finis ? »

Emma puisa dans ses forces et se releva, sorti son arme et le braqua sur la sorcière :

« -Non… on vient de commencer… »

Mais la force invisible lui frappa la main, faisant voler son arme à plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Son poignet craqua, elle s'en saisit et une douleur mordit son âme, elle n'eut pas le force de la contenir, et cria.

Cora s'éclipsa derrière la blonde et donna un coup sec sur ses genoux. Emma fût déstabilisée et se retrouva par terre. Son visage collé au macadam. Des larmes de rage commençaient à monter. Cora souris de satisfaction :

« -Et ça se dit sauveuse…

-Tu ne la touches pas ! »

David était sorti de sa planque et faisait face à Cora désormais :

« -Tu ne touches pas à un cheveu de ma fille sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Que peut me faire un pauvre petit prince veuf ? »

David tiqua sur la fin de la phrase que venait de prononcer Cora, « veuf ? »

Cora rit à gorge déployée :

« -Mais oui mon cher, votre Snow repose parmis les anges désormais ! Régina s'est chargée d'elle tout à l'heure… »

L'âme de David se déchira, il s'élança vers Cora. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Sans grande difficulté elle le fit valser contre un mur. Il ne se releva pas. Cora, satisfaite de son travail, se retourna vers le corps d'Emma qui ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

« -Et maintenant le grand final… »

Une boule d'argent et de lilas naquis dans sa paume. Elle se fit de plus en plus massive puis Cora projeta sa main en avant, libérant sa boule de magie qui déferla sur Emma.

Emma ferma les yeux et pensa à son fils, jamais plus elle ne le reverrait.

Brutalement elle sentit une présence se jeter sur elle. Un parfum bien connu chatoya ses narines et pour la première fois elle se sentit rassurée. Emma ouvrit les yeux et trouva Régina à ses côtés.

La brune s'était précipitée sur la mère de son fils, et de son bras valide avait dévié la sphère de magie.

Cora se raidis, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

« -Que ? Comment…Comment as-tu réussis ? »

Régina se releva péniblement, faisant face à sa mère :

« -Je suis plutôt dans le genre coriace tu sais… »

Régina remis une de ses mèches en place. Elle savait que ce match était perdu d'avance mais elle allait se battre. Se battre pour son fils. Elle replaça son bras douloureux dans son écharpe de fortune et de sa main valide aida Emma à se relever :

« -Alors Shérif, je vous ai connu en meilleure forme… »

Emma accepta la main de la brune et se releva. Son regard croisa les yeux noisette du Maire. Régina ne put renoncer à dévier ce regard. Elle restèrent ainsi quelques secondes main dans la main, épuisées par cette épreuve, se comprenant mutuellement. Elles avaient tellement souffert toutes les deux…Emma lui souris:

« -Et moi je vous ai connu mieux habillé… »

Régina retira sa main, gêné par cette proximité nouvelle.

« -On en re… »

Régina valsa à son tour contre une voiture

« -Non! Régina ! »

Emma courut la rejoindre mais Cora la projeta, elle aussi, à quelques mètre de Régina.

La brune, à terre, souffrait. Mais elle n'en avait pas finis. Elle se releva. Après s'être essuyé d'un revers de manche un filet de sang au coin des lèvres, elle fit face à sa mère:

« -Jamais! Plus jamais tu ne me feras souffrir, plus jamais tu ne nous toucheras... »

Régina leva sa paume de main, une maigre boule de feu peinait à y naître.

« -Oh, alors on un problème de magie Régina ? Regarde moi ce que je sais faire ! »

Cora fît naître un nuage violacé qui prît rapidement la forme d'un aigle aux serres aiguisées, qui, en quelques coups d'ailes s'éleva et fendît sur Régina.

Emma, sur le sol, entrouvris ses yeux. Elle constata avec horreur que Régina était-elle aussi, à cours de force. Une idée jaillit alors au souvenir de ce manque de magie déjà rencontré. Emma devait juste toucher Régina… Un regain d'adrénaline à cette idée lui permis de saisir la poignée d'une portière. Elle se releva avec peine, portée par un mélange de peur et d'espoir. Elle fît quelques pas maladroits, à bouts de force, jusqu'à la reine, et, au moment où l'aigle maléfique culminait dans le ciel, Emma saisit Régina par les hanches. Elle l'enserra de toutes ses forces, faisant abstraction de sa douleur.

Régina sentit alors une force nouvelle de magie emplir son esprit. Elle comprit que les bras d'Emma étaient autour d'elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit d'autre, car l'aigle fendait déjà les airs à sa rencontre, avec une rapidité déconcertante. Régina poussa un cri de rage et une boule de feu d'une taille impressionnante embrasa le spectre qui se volatilisa, consumé.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers sa mère. Elle vit alors l'épée de David non loin de son corps. D'un rapide mouvement de son bras valide, une force invisible s'en saisit et l'envoya se ficher en plein cœur de Cora. Transperçant sa mère de part en part.

Cora, poussa un cri, et se volatilisa, laissant Emma inconsciente au pied de Régina.

Régina se retourna et chercha Emma des yeux et vit la blonde à terre. Elle s'accroupit afin de mieux l'observer. Elle porta ses mains au visage d'Emma et dégagea quelques mèches du front de la blonde :

« -Que vient-il de nous arriver ? » murmura t-elle.

Régina laissa toute tension quitter son corps, une larme naquit au bord de ses yeux.

« -Maman ! »

Son intention fut rapidement captée par la petite tête brune qui courait vers elle.

« -Henry ! »

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci grimaça au réveil de ses fractures douloureuses. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Mais elle fit bonne figure :

« -Henry, mon Dieu Henry ! »

Elle déserra son emprise, des points lumineux commençait à apparaître dans son champ de vision :

« -Henry, je ne vais pas tarder à perdre connaissance. Vite, il faut que je te dise que… »

Une nausée parcourue son ventre.

« -… ta grand-mère est dans son appartement, en vie... Un sort de protection lui permet de survivre mais il faut que tu ailles la chercher, vite... Les habitants de Storybrook sont enfermés sous la bibliothèque. Un sort protège l'ascenseur. Rumpel pourra le briser avec l'aide de quelques gouttes de mon sang. Je… Je… »

Un voile noir obstruait désormais sa vision

« - … je suis désolée… »

Une chaleur intense monta dans la poitrine de Régina et longea sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle pénétra son crâne elle ferma les yeux et s'écroula sur le bitume.


	12. Chapter 12

Finalement j'ai réussi! Bon c'est un chapitre transitionnel pour éclairer un peu tout le monde, aussi bien Emma que vous ^^ Pas un "grand chapitre" :P

* * *

Emma entrouvris les yeux avec difficulté. Les bips de son monitoring lui indiquaient qu'elle devait très certainement se trouver à l'hôpital. Elle tenta de se remémorer les évènements passés mais un horrible mal de crâne l'assaillis.

_-C'est pas vrai…_

Elle se souvint de Cora, des douleurs provoquées par le verre coupant sa peau, de la violence des projections et enfin de…

-Régina…

Elle murmura son nom comme pour appuyer la vérité. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Mais Régina se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle la défendait. Elle défendait tous les habitants de Storybrook en défiant sa mère. Emma se souvint de l'état d'épuisement extrême dans lequel se trouvait la brune. Elle se rappela l'avoir enserré… si fort. Puis plus rien. Le blackout total.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? _

La volonté d'en savoir plus lui donna la force d'ouvrir les yeux avec plus de conviction. Il fallait qu'elle voie la brune au plus vite pour avoir une explication.

Les oreilles d' Emma sifflèrent lorsque l'infirmière s'exclama avec un peu trop d'entrain :

-Dr Whale, la patiente se réveille !

Whale accourus jusqu'au lit de la patiente:

-Emma, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Emma accueillie alors toutes les sensations de son corps :

-J'ai un comme point dans le thorax, et ma tête...

-Ok…On va voir ça tout de suite!

Il prit son stéthoscope de sa poche et commença à l'ausculter :

-Allez-y respirer à fond ! Voilà… C'est bien. Maintenant vous pouvez me dire, à votre avis, quel jour nous sommes ?

Emma se redressa légèrement, regarda le Dr Whale avec embarras :

-Euuh… samedi ?

-Non, non… Nous sommes lundi…

Emma n'eut pas à faire de grand calcul : cela voulait dire qu'elle était restée inconsciente depuis trois jours. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Tout paraissait si compliqué…

Whale se redressa et contempla les perfusions qui alimentaient le corps d'Emma :

-Maintenant, je vais augmenter vos doses d'antalgiques, cela vous fera dormir encore quelques temps mais vous aller très vite vous réveiller.

Whale tourna la molette et le débit de la poche se fit plus fort. Emma sentis ses paupières se faire lourdes, elle ne lutta pas, et retourna dans les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, Emma était éveillée et supportait la douleur. Dr Whale lui autorisa les visites de famille. Il contacta ses proches qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

David et Henry.

-Maman !

Emma se redressa de son lit et regarda la petite tête brune qui galopait jusqu'à elle. David, lui, était parti discuter en retrait avec le Dr Whale.

-Hey ! Gamin !

Henry se jeta dans ses bras. Heureusement la dose d'anti-douleur était forte.

-Tu es enfin réveillée ! J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais !

-Et depuis quand tu ne crois plus en moi ? Petit coquin !

Emma ébouriffa les cheveux d'Henry. Il en profita pour s'asseoir dans le lit de sa mère.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ?

-Difficile à dire ! Toi comment ça va ?

-Moi je suis heureux !

-Je vois ça ! C'est quoi ce sourire ?

-La méchante reine n'est plus si méchante que ça! Maman, Régina elle nous a tous sauvé la vie ! Et tu y es pour quelque chose aussi ! Vous avez sauvé Storybrook, ensemble! Je suis tellement content !

-Doucement Henry, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Comment ça ? « Sauver Storybrook » ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as transmis toute ta magie à Régina !

-Si, si, je m'en souviens. C'est de la suite dont je ne me souviens pas ! Je vous vois, toi, David, Whale, en vie ! Donc oui forcément ça a été, on a dû réussir, mais comment ? Comment Régina a t-elle fait ?

David interrompis la discussion et embrassa tendrement le front de sa fille.

-Emma j'ai crû que jamais je ne te reverrai… J'ai vraiment pensé te perdre, pour toujours!

Il relâcha son étreinte et posa son regard dans celui d'Emma :

-Je suis si fier de toi, de ton courage ! Tu as bien hérité ça de ta mère…

Emma se retint de verser quelques larmes, après tout elle avait crû son père mort quelques jours auparavant. Et maintenant il se tenait là, la félicitant, comme si de rien.

-Je suis aussi contente de te revoir David…

Elle enfouit son visage dans les bras de son père :

-Où est maman ?

David se figea puis repris bonne stature. Il enserra un peu plus sa fille avant de lui dire :

-Elle va bien, mais elle n'a pas pût venir te voir. On t'expliquera tout ça au calme, lorsque tu te seras reposée.

Emma se redressa :

-Non, raconte-moi ça maintenant. Je suis reposée, j'ai dormi trois jours entiers ! Il s'est passé quoi quand je me suis évanouie? Où été Snow et tous les autres habitants ? Je veux savoir !

Emma supplia des yeux son père. Celui-ci hocha la tête et échangea un regard complice avec son petit-fils. Henry s'avança alors vers sa mère :

-Moi j'ai tout vu, je peux te raconter si tu veux.

-Comment ça tu as tout vu ? Tu n'étais pas sensé rester avec Rumpel dans la cave ?

Henry fit la moue, légèrement embêté :

-J'ai désobéi maman... Désolé ! Mais en voyant David partir, je me suis dit que moi aussi il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Je ne pouvais vous laisser mourir sans rien faire !

Emma ne sût pas quoi répondre, son fils tenait, lui aussi, un petit quelque chose de Snow. Elle lui sourit :

-Ok, je pardonne ta bravoure! Raconte-moi alors…

Henry ne lésina pas sur les détails, décrivant avec soin la course de l'aigle sur Régina et la manière dont elle le repoussa. Il lui décrivit avec quelle force elle avait planté l'épée dans le cœur de sa mère et comment, sur les instructions de Régina, il libéra, avec l'aide de Rumpel et de sa magie, les habitants de Storybrook sous la bibliothèque :

-Lorsque l'on est arrivé, un champ magique bleuté protégeait l'ascenseur de la bibliothèque ! Rumpel (Henry imitait quelqu'un qui s'appuyait sur une canne) a écarté un pan de sa veste et a sorti alors une petite fiole de sang de Régina, comme elle nous l'avait dit. Il a fait tourner le liquide contre la paroi de verre, en le fixant des yeux, puis il l'a ouvert, et en a versé quelques gouttes sur sa dague. D'un coup, elle s'est éclairée d'un halo magique, c'était incroyable ! Puis il a prononcé des choses et soudain il a planté la dague contre le champ magique. Comme ça !

Henry simula le geste. Il souleva ses poings avant de les faire retomber lourdement sur le lit d'Emma.

-La dague a alors absorbé toute la magie et enfin on a pût entrer dans l'ascenseur !

Il expliqua, sous les yeux fascinés d'Emma, les retrouvailles entre les habitants. Puis il raconta que la fée bleue et Rumpel en unissant leurs pouvoirs n'eurent aucune difficulté à soigner Charmant. D'ailleurs c'est David qui reprit le récit :

-Une fois ma force retrouvée, Henry m'expliqua que Snow était encore en vie… Je n'y croyais pas ! Après m'être fait empaler par Cora j'étais sûre qu'elles s'en prendraient à Blanche, et qu'elles la tueraient. D'ailleurs si je me suis jeté à corps perdu contre Cora s'était en grande partie à cause de ça…

David baissa les yeux et pris un air nostalgique en y repensant :

-Puis je me suis précipité vers l'appartement. Il fallait faire vite. Lorsque j'y suis entré, j'ai d'abord crû que tout était fini: tout était brûlé! Le sol, le toit, les meubles ! Tout ! J'hurlais son nom comme un fou. Je jetais les planches, soulevais les meubles à la recherche de ta mère.

Emma était captivée, littéralement absorbé par le récit de son père :

-Et alors ?

David fixa un instant Emma avant de reprendre :

-Alors je l'ai trouvé là, sous une poutre. Inanimée… Mais ce qui était incroyable c'était cette fumée autour d'elle. Un voile de vapeur violet l'entourait, comme si elle était protégée par ça…

-Régina…

Emma n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte du murmure qui était sorti de sa bouche qu'Henry repris :

-Oui c'est ça ! Régina avait jeté un sort de protection !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ?

-Je me le demande encore… Répondit David. Il reprit :

-Enfin bref, la fumée se dissipa lorsque j'ai retiré le corps de Snow de sous cette poutre calcinée. Je l'ai emmené chez Whale, tout comme toi et Régina d'ailleurs. Rumpel et les fées vous ont soigné du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Enfin bref, te voilà réveillée maintenant !

David souriait à sa fille, sa famille n'avait rien.

-Quand est-ce que Snow s'est réveillée ?

David croisa les bras :

-Elle s'est réveillée hier, mais elle ne s'est pas encore totalement remise. Elle doit se reposer encore un peu, mais tu la reverras très vite. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Une question brûlait les lèvres d'Emma mais, tans pis, il fallait qu'elle sache :

-Et Régina ?

David parût surpris par la question de sa fille, c'est Henry, qui en sautant du lit, lui répondit :

-Elle est chez elle, dans son manoir. Elle n'a pas supporté longtemps la présence des autres dans l'hôpital après son réveil, il y a deux jours. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de s'isoler quelques temps.

-Elle va bien ?

-Oui et non ! Elle semble… Perturbée ! Oui c'est ça, perturbée !

David repris :

-Après son réveil, les habitants de Storybrook demandèrent des explications, elles les avaient terrorisées après tout ! Ils ont eu énormément de mal à croire en son repentis, d'ailleurs certains n'y croient toujours pas… Je leur ai dit que l'on attendrait ton réveil et ta version des faits avant de juger qui que ce soit. On se réunira dans la salle des conférences de la mairie, et on leur expliquera tout. Evidemment, tu seras présentes ainsi que Régina…

-Tu crois vraiment que Régina va mettre sa fierté de côté pour s'expliquer devant eux ? Mission impossible David !

Henry l'interrompis :

-Mais elle a changé ! Je t'assure ! Et tu le sais en plus ! Tu vas la convaincre, avec moi, on ira la voir ! Tu verras, fais-moi confiance !

Emma soupira, Henry se faisait une telle joie d'avoir une mère maléfique en repentis. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Après tout, Régina avait vraiment planté une épée dans la poitrine de sa mère pour les sauver. Après tout elle avait ressenti quelque chose de nouveau lorsque la brune lui avait tendu la main.

-Ok gamin, t'as gagné, on ira la voir.

David repris :

-Mais demain ! Whale m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir tôt dans la matinée si tu le souhaitais. Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

-Je devrai supporter ce matelas encore une nuit sans problème ! On fait comme ça alors, je pars avec vous demain.

Henry s'approcha et enlaça sa mère :

-Donne-lui une chance Maman, je sais qu'elle y arrivera.

Emma ne sut pas quoi répondre

-A demain alors Emma !

David salua sa fille à son tour et ils sortirent de l'hôpital. La blonde pensa à Régina une bonne partie de la soirée, torturée par des _« qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? »_ _« Comment ça va se passer ? »_

Tout ce qu'Emma savait c'était que son cœur avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'emballer rapidement lorsqu'elle repensait à elle.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Comment allez-vous? Le we s'est bien passé? Moi ça va tranquille, je m'amuse bien quand je tape cette histoire même si je me demande bien comment je vais les rapprocher. En tout cas, elles refusent de voir leurs sentiments en face, ça c'est sûre... Donc Je commence doucement le SQ, les scènes ambiguës c'et pour plus tard, ne me tuez pas svp ;) Ce ne sera pas long! Xxx

Et juste une chose: tout ce qui est en _italiqu_e est pensé par le personnage, il ne le dit surtout pas ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

Malgré tout, Emma passa relativement une bonne nuit. Son père vint la chercher à l'heure convenue et la ramena à l'auberge du Granny's. Leur appartement étant inhabitable pendant un certain temps.

En entrant dans le salon commun elle trouva sa mère, assise dans un fauteuil, se rongeant machinalement les ongles. Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte, Snow se leva et se retourna vers Emma :

-Emma !

Elles avaient couru l'une vers l'autre avant de se prendre dans les bras :

-Snow ! Je suis…

Elle dévisagea sa mère. En effet, elle semblait ne pas avoir totalement recouvert la santé.

-C'est à cause de la fumée… J'en ai inhalé une grande quantité.

Elle toussa avant de reprendre :

-Whale m'a dit que dans une semaine mes poumons seront totalement débarrassés de cette satanée suie. Mais et toi alors ?

-Moi ça va plutôt bien… On s'est bien occupé de moi ! Mais je dois t'avouer que l'idée de me retrouver face à Régina tout à l'heure ne m'enchante pas.

-Laisse-lui sa chance. Elle l'a bien fait pour moi.

-D'ailleurs ça ne te paraît pas étrange ? Régina t'a sauvé alors qu'elle était encore avec sa mère… Comment ça se fait ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où elle était prête à te tuer, et le moment où elle intervient à mes côtés ?

Snow lui adressa un sourire taquin:

-Tu lui demanderas tout à l'heure !

Ils passèrent la matinée à discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout du futur conseil. David commanda le déjeuner, Snow se reposait. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, sauf Emma qui n'arrêtait pas de surveiller l'heure.

Henry débarrassa la table avec l'aide de sa mère.

-On ramène ça en bas chez Ruby!

David s'adressa à sa fille :

-Café ensuite Emma ?

-Non-merci, on ne va pas tarder à y aller.

Dès que la vaisselle fût rapportée, Emma regarda Henry :

-Alors t'es prêt ?

Il hocha la tête, pris son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte. Emma ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Avant de franchir le seuil Snow et David enlacèrent leur fille:

-Bonne chance! Ca va bien se passer, tu vas voir…

Puis ils sortirent direction la demeure de la reine.

* * *

Ils ne dirent rien sur le trajet. Henry sentait que sa mère était stressée, il ne voulait pas la déranger. Il regardait les nuages hauts dans le ciel bleu, il faisait bon.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le manoir, Emma inspira profondément :

_-Et c'est parti…_

Elle franchit le portail et s'engagea sur l'allée. Son cœur s'emballa progressivement. Emma se parla à elle même, tentant de se rassurer afin de ne pas faire un crise cardiaque devant son fils:

-_Mais c'est pas vrai, il se passe quoi là? Tu l'as fait des centaines de fois, lui rendre visite! Tu ne te mettais pas dans un état pareil pourtant! C'est juste Régina bon sang..._

Ses pas se firent plus lents et hésitants au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Une fois devant la porte elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Henry, prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur la sonnette :

_-Allez ouvre… _

Ils attendirent quelques secondes mais rien, personne n'ouvrait.

-Recommence ! Proposa Henry.

Après une nouvelle tentative, toujours aucun mouvement de la porte.

Henry s'exclama alors :

-Elle doit être dans le jardin ! Il fait beau regarde ! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne nous entend pas. Viens, suis-moi !

Emma soupira mais s'exécuta, guidée par son fils. Ils franchirent un petit portail de bois blanc et accédèrent directement à l'arrière-cour.

-Elle va nous tuer en nous voyant pénétrer comme ça !

-Hey, je suis chez moi aussi après tout!

-Oui ben c'est toi qui iras lui expliquer alors…

Henry s'immobilisa brusquement au coin de la maison. Emma lui rentra dedans légèrement :

-Chut ! Elle est là regarde !

Emma suivit du regard l'index pointeur de son fils. Et en effet, elle la vit.

Régina était à l'ombre de son pommier, sécateur en main, en train de s'afférer à sectionner quelques tiges surnuméraires de ses rosiers. Elle portait un pantalon de tailleur gris foncé parfaitement accordé à une chemise noire aux manches relevées. Le vent s'amusait à taquiner quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux.

Emma avait les yeux ronds, subjuguée par la brune.

-On y va ? Proposa Henry

Emma repris ses esprits rapidement mais sembla hésiter:

-Attends, je... On...

-Allez viens! Elle ne va pas nous tuer, au contraire, je te rappelle qu'elle nous a sauvé !

Emma toisa son fils du regard :

-Je sais oui ! Mais je ne vois pas comment aller l'aborder là…

-C'est simple, regarde !

Henry s'encourut vers Régina.

-Henry non ! Reviens ici !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Maman !

Régina se stoppa net :

_-Henry ?_

Elle se retourna brusquement vers son fils. Elle lâcha son sécateur de surprise et s'agenouilla pour l'accueillir:

-Henry tu es là !

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, se nichant sur son épaule et lui dit:

-Maman... Je suis heureux de te voir!

Régina sourit. Elle espérait tellement le revoir. Elle savait que David et Snow ne le laisseraient pas l'approcher après tout ce qu'elle avait fait… Mais elle comprenait, et attendait jour après jour des nouvelles de son fils.

-Hum, hum…

Emma s'était approchée sans bruit. L'ancienne mairesse n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître la voix de son shérif. Elle en fût néanmoins surprise et en quelque sorte …gênée. Elle relâcha son étreinte et repris son masque rigide tout en se relevant avec sa grâce habituelle :

-Miss Swan… J'aurai dû me douter qu'ils n'auraient pas laissé sortir Henry sans son garde du corps.

Emma fût choquée du ton employé par Régina. Où était passé celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, celle qui l'avait aidé à se relever au pire moment ? Ce regard, elle ne l'avait pas rêvé ! Si ?

_D'accord si tu veux jouer à ça…_

Emma se mis sur la défensive. Elle croisa les bras et fixa la brune :

-Moi ça va parfaitement bien merci, et vous ?

Régina sentit la tension monter d'un cran. Celle de cette scène mais aussi la sienne. Ses mains devinrent moites:

_-Calme-toi bon sang…_

Elle demanda à Henry de rentrer dans la maison. Puis à son tour elle défia le regard de la blonde :

-Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver malgré le fait que le moteur de votre trompe-la-mort s'entend à des kilomètres ?

-On est venu à pied, figurez-vous que quelqu'un s'est acharné à détruire ma coccinelle à coup de boules de feu…

Régina feint de rester indifférente au propos de la blonde.

Emma reprit :

-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous reprocher quoique ce soit Régina…

-Et bien c'est la première fois! coupa la brune.

Emma mis ses mains dans ses poches de jean et renonça à défier le regard noir de Régina plus longtemps. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, cela lui faisait mal. Elle s'attarda sur le pommier en fleur de Régina et finalement se décida à reprendre:

- Je voulais vous remercier…de m'avoir sauvé face à Cora. Sans vous, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui.

-C'est pour Henry que je l'ai fait, uniquement pour lui.

Emma marqua un silence, hésita, puis finalement s'approcha doucement de la brune et osa, sans réfléchir, lui prendre la main :

-Régina… Arrêtez ça voulez-vous ? Ne foncez pas droit dans le mur, il y a d'autre chemin que vous pourriez emprunter…

La brune surprise par le geste, retira sa main sèchement, puis lui répondit d'un regard noir:

-C'est lorsque l'on a quelque chose vers quoi se tourner que l'on prend le tournant. Henry était en danger, il fallait le protéger, de quelques manières que ce soit. C'est tout.

Ce contact avec la peau d'Emma l'avait fait frissonner en réalité, lui rappelant la complicité qu'elles avaient échangé face à sa mère:

-A_rrêtez de rendre tout cela encore plus compliqué Swan..._

Mais il était hors-de-question que la reine accepte les sentiments ambiguës qu'elle avait pour Emma, et puis quoi encore? S'attacher à Emma? Régina lui fit volte-face et se dirigea vers sa demeure pour rejoindre son fils.

_- Oh non, ce n'est pas finis…_pensa la blonde.

Emma lui empoigna le bras. Soudain Régina eut une sorte de flash, se rappelant la manière dont laquelle son père le lui avait empoigné. Ses paroles s'imposèrent alors dans son esprit :

_Apprend à pardonner, donne-toi une chance_…

-Régina il faut que…

Emma se tût lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait chez la brune.

-Regina vous allez bien ?

Regina secoua la tête comme pour mieux retourner à la réalité.

-Oui, je…

Elle sembla hésiter.

-Vous prendriez bien une tasse de café miss Swan ?

Emma n'en crut pas un mot. Son ton s'était radouci, ses yeux semblaient moins sombres. Emma ne sût d'abord pas quoi répondre puis balbutia quelques mots. Regina devant la visible mine déconcertée d'Emma proposa :

-Ou un chocolat si vous préférez ?

Emma se reprit :

-Non, non, un café c'est très bien…


	14. Chapter 14

Tout ça pour ça! Cette fic' je l'ai imaginée à partir de cette situation (que vous découvrirez en bas!) 13 chapitres, des idées farfelues, mais voilà au final, le SQ que je voulais mettre en place :) Limite j'aurais put résumer ces treize chapitres en un paragraphe et commencer là dessus mais j'aime vous faire partager ce petit Storybrook là ^^ car je dois dire je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont en tête les créateurs de la série mais ça part trop dans tous les sens... J'espère que les audiences vont remonter aux US je ne veux pas que ça devienne une série avortée car l'idée de base et les acteurs sont juste géniaux! Surtout Lana ^*

Merci pour vos reviews! Merci de lire! Et surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées particulières! Xxx.

Et euuuh oui, dernière chose, j'ai oublié de vous poster le chap 5, erreur gommée désormais depuis 2 jours, mais si vous ne l'avez pas lu vous allez prendre Emma pour une folle ^^

* * *

Henry qui observait la scène depuis la fenêtre souriait à l'approche de ses mères. Elles étaient côte à côte, à deux mètres l'une de l'autres et remontaient le jardin tranquillement. Avant de pénétrer dans le salon par la baie vitrée, Régina se décida à prendre la parole :

-Je vous laisse patienter dans le salon, le temps d'aller préparer les cafés.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Non c'est bon ça ira.

Dès que Régina fut hors de vue, Emma se laissa tomber dans un des canapés en soupirant. Henry l'interrogea du regard et celle-ci leva son pouce en signe de victoire. Un grand sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage, puis il alla retrouver la brune dans la cuisine. Il osa un discret :

-Alors tu es de notre côté maintenant ?

Régina se stoppa puis ouvrit un tiroir pour se saisir de trois petites cuillères argentées:

-Henry je n'ai jamais été contre toi tu sais…

-Tu as quand même blessé pas mal de personnes ici…

Elle changea de sujet:

-Tu prendras un chocolat Henry ?

Elle se défila un peu plus en donnant un présentoir orné de biscuit divers à son fils :

-Va apporter ça à Emma, je vous rejoins dès que les cafés sont prêts.

Régina, anxieuse, pénétra dans le salon munis de trois tasses posées sur un plateau. Elle le déposa sur la table basse, donna le chocolat à Henry, le café à Emma, en prenant soin d'éviter son regard, et enfin elle se saisit de sa tasse avant de s'installer à son tour dans un fauteuil.

Elle regardait Henry tout en soufflant sur son café. Elle se réalisait qu'il était là, vivant, souriant. Elle l'avait sauvé. Elle y était parvenue après tous ces efforts. Et cela en grande partie grâce à Emma. Elle tourna alors son regard alors vers la blonde qui paraissait aussi gênée qu'elle.

-Et bien ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue miss Swan ?

Emma se tourna vers la brune :

-Je suis venue pour que vous puissiez revoir Henry après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous mais aussi pour vous demander quelques explications.

-Concernant Henry je vous remercie. Quant aux explications je vous l'ai dit : il n'y a rien à expliquer.

-Je ne vous crois pas Régina…

Emma pose sa tasse et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette :

-Que s'est-il passé entre vous et Cora pour que vous changiez d'avis si brutalement ? J'ai vu la ville en ruine, j'ai vu votre mère se changer en être maléfique avec l'aide de cristaux. Mais sans vous… Henry m'a dit que vous étiez morte, et finalement vous réapparaissez à mes côtés me sauvant la vie et tuant votre mère !

Régina sourit, se délectant de l'ignorance d'Emma. Elle prit le temps de poser sa tasse et fit mine de dépoussiérer quelques choses sur ses genoux :

-Erreur Swan, vous ne connaissez vraiment pas ma mère, elle ne se serait jamais laisser tuer si facilement…

-Attendez… vous... quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire ?

Emma s'était reculée dans son fauteuil par surprise.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu, Miss Swan. Une simple épée ne peut pas venir si facilement à bout du true love.

Henry et Emma se regardèrent :

-C'était ça les cristaux ? Le true love ? demanda Henry.

Régina acquiesça :

-Oui, cristallisé par ma mère…

Emma s'était levée, faisant les cents pas.

-Où est-elle?

-Sans-doute retourné dans un monde parallèle, tentant de se soigner, reprendre des forces avant de revenir…

-On a combien de temps pour se préparer ?

-Un mois, peut-être deux… Je n'en sais rien ! Régina était agacée par les mouvements de va et vient de la blonde.

Emma se rassit, et pris le temps de digérer ces informations. Elle devait prévenir les habitants de Storybrook de cette menace. Ils trouveraient une solution ensemble…avec Régina. Elle se tourna vers elle :

-Je suis venue aussi pour vous demander une faveur…

-Vous n'êtes pas enclin à me demander quoique ce soit…

Henry foudroya Régina du regard qui soupira :

-Allez-y, dite toujours…

-Demain matin les habitants de Storybrook se réunissent dans la salle de comité de la mairie. David, Snow et moi, expliqueront en détail les évènements récents qui ont secoué la ville.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne…

-Certains habitants ne vous voient pas comme je vous vois Régina… Ils veulent un procès sur la place publique. Je veux leur prouver que vous avez changé. Je veux qu'ils croient en votre rédemption.

Régina haussa les sourcils :

-Rédemption miss Swan, vraiment? Je vous ai déjà dit que…

-Et moi je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous croyais pas. Mon « don » vous savez, je vois bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

Régina hésita, les yeux émeraude de la blonde la déstabilisaient. Henry vint se placer devant elle :

-Allez maman, s'il te plaît, je l'ai vu moi !

-Tu as vu quoi Henry ?

-Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, avant que tu ne tombes, j'ai vu du bon en toi, je l'ai toujours vu.

Régina ne sût pas quoi répondre. Emma en profita pour se lever et se diriger vers la porte :

-Demain dix heures devant la mairie ?

Régina la fixa longuement puis hocha la tête tout en soupirant. Emma sourit :

-Je vous laisse Henry, il me l'a demandé avant de venir.

Elle le regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil :

-Profitez du soleil dehors ! Je vous fais confiance Régina, je sais que je peux…

Puis, elle ouvrit la porte et franchit le seuil. Régina se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte, avant de la refermer, elle prit le temps d'observer la blonde qui était déjà loin dans l'allée.

-Tu l'aimes bien finalement ?

La voix d'Henry la tira de ses rêveries. Ses joues virèrent au pourpres mais elle fît mine de chercher quelque chose sur ses étagères en prenant soin de ne pas tourner sa tête vers son fils afin de ne pas se faire démasquer :

-Ne dis pas de bêtises…

Puis elle éleva des clés en signe de victoire :

-Les clefs du garage maman?

-Balade en vélo dans la forêt, crêpes, soirée DVD et au lit ? Ca te dit?

Henry sauta de joie, son visage rayonnait :

-Oui !

* * *

Emma tapait du pied contre le trottoir de la mairie. Elle regarda sa montre : 9h56

_-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ?_

Finalement elle aperçut la voiture de Régina au loin.

_-Pas trop tôt… _

Elle vit les deux occupants s'en extirper dans un fou rire. Après avoir rejoint le trottoir, Henry se cala sous un des bras de Régina et ils avancèrent, tout sourire, vers la mairie.

Emma eut un léger pincement au cœur en les voyants autant en symbiose, mais ce n'était rien face aux papillons qui tournoyaient dans son estomac à la vue de la brune si rayonnante. Tailleur chic bleu marine, brushing impeccable et lèvres pulpeuses.

_-Arrête de suite d'y penser !_

Emma se tourna vers le bâtiment et respira à fond avant de reprendre sa stature initiale. Régina vit à son tour la blonde et perdit son sourire. Henry s'élança vers Emma :

-Salut maman !

-Salut toi ! Alors j'ai eu raison de te laisser passer la journée avec Régina j'ai l'impression !

-Oui c'était vraiment bien, je te raconterai !

Emma entendait les pas de Régina de plus en plus proche. Puis ils se turent et elle leva la tête :

-Bonjour Miss Mills…

-Bonjour Swan…

-…

-Je pense que l'on va être en retard si l'on s'attarde ici…

Emma acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent dans la mairie. Arrivée devant la salle, Emma entrouvris la porte et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La majorité des habitants de Storybrook étaient déjà tous assis et un brouhaha terrible montait dans la salle de conférence. David, Snow, Archie, Ruby, Gold, sans oublier Leroy, Neal et la fée bleue surplombaient la salle, discutant entre eux.

Emma demanda à Henry de se tenir au côté de Régina, puis elle la regarda. La brune semblait nerveuse. Elle lui sourit sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et ouvrit la porte.

_Et le silence se fut…_

Tous les yeux s'étaient braqués sur Régina. Cependant elle avança fièrement jusqu'à l'estrade et s'installa à côté de David. Henry pris place à côté d'elle et Emma s'installa entre Ruby et Snow.

David pris la parole :

-Chers citoyens de Storybrook, nous…

-Sorcière !

Une voix s'était élevée dans l'audience, suivie très vite par une autre :

-Enfermons-la !

Puis le brouhaha se fit de plus beau.

David s'imposa :

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Le silence revint progressivement puis David reprit :

-Oui je sais ! Je comprends votre haine ! Je connais mieux que quiconque dans cette salle, les ravages qu'a causé la Reine dans notre monde et ici, à Storybrook. Je comprends votre point de vu, mais laissez-nous vous expliquer pourquoi nous voulons lui accorder une chance, laissez-nous vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé !

Il se tourna vers sa fille :

-Emma raconte-leur la vérité…

Emma se leva et commença son récit. Des étonnements, des « oh » de soulagement parcouraient la foule au fur et à mesure de son histoire :

-… et au moment où je pensais avoir tout perdu, mon fils, ma famille, vous, Régina est arrivée et s'est battue à mes côtés. Elle m'a sauvé face à sa mère, c'est elle qui l'a blessé…

Elle se tourna vers la brune qui paraissait insensible aux évènements.

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie… Elle nous a tous sauvé la vie! Avant de perdre connaissance elle a indiqué à Henry comment vous sortir de votre prison…

-Et comment me sauver moi aussi…

Les yeux se braquèrent sur Snow. Des murmures d'étonnements parcoururent la salle :

-Elle m'a sauvé grâce à sa magie, avec un sort de protection face aux flammes de mon appartement. Si je ne suis pas morte et devant vous aujourd'hui c'est grâce à Régina.

L'intéressée sembla déstabilisée, la gratitude qu'exprimait sa belle-fille ne lui était pas familière.

Archie, en bon rôle de conscience s'adressa à la foule :

-Ecoutez, jugeons Régina dans la globalité de ses actes. Soyons impartiale, donnons- lui sa chance. Nous voyons bien qu'elle essaye de se racheter, de changer.

-Mais on a déjà essayé ! Elle a préféré suivre sa mère.

C'était Leroy, il continua :

-Qui nous dit qu'elle ne va pas recommencer ?

Une voix sortie de la foule :

-Recommencer ? Mais je pensais que Cora était morte ?

David se sentit mal à l'aise. Emma l'avait informé hier soir de cette nouvelle :

-Non, Régina l'a blessé grièvement. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la tuer. Elle se cache quelque part entre deux mondes en attendant de pouvoir revenir.

Des exclamations d'angoisse face à cette nouvelle fusaient dans la foule :

-Alors il faut partir !

-Non ! Nous nous battrons !

-Et avec quoi ? Des armes à feu face à cette sorcière ? Autant sortir une corde tout de suite et en finir… C'est du pareil au même !

L'agitation s'empara de l'audience. Des personnes commençaient à se lever pour quitter la salle, soudain une voix ferme surplomba les autres.

-Moi ! J'ai de la magie en moi, je vous défendrai.

Emma s'était avancée au devant de l'estrade.

L'agitation retomba et les fuyards se réinstallèrent.

-Je peux vous protéger face à Cora, j'ai ce pouvoir en moi !

-Mais tu ne sais même pas t'en servir ! Lança une voix parmi d'autre.

-Alors j'apprendrai… Régina m'apprendra !

A l'entente de son prénom Régina se raidit et haussa les sourcils en signe d'exclamation.

-Pardon ? Quoi ?

Tout le monde la regardait en guettant une réponse de sa part.

David saisit l'opportunité et s'adressa à la population:

-Serait-ce suffisant pour vous ? Si Régina, en signe de sa rédemption, apprend à Emma tous les secrets de son art ? Nous pourrions mettre un plan en place face à l'arrivée de Cora. Nous nous battrons à armes égales. Serait-ce un signe suffisant de bonne volonté pour vous ?

Tous acquiescèrent, satisfait de cet accord.

-Faut-il encore qu'elle accepte…

Régina se sentit piégée, dos au mur :

-Je ne suis pas quelque chose que l'on marchande ! Je vous ai tous sauvé la vie! J'aurai dû y réfléchir à deux fois bande de…

La blonde s'approcha d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. Elle cherchait son regard :

-Régina je vous en pris …

Henry prit la main de sa mère et la serra de tout son amour, pour lui donner du courage.

Mais la brune se leva majestueusement et fît dos à la foule. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre de l'estrade. Avant de fouler la première marche Emma la rattrapa :

-Régina, ne faite pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter. Faites-le pour Henry…

Régina se tourna et scruta les yeux d'Emma, sans se dire un mot, elles semblaient se comprendre. Puis la reine mit fin à cet échange, regarda la foule, et avant de quitter l'estrade, tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté et dit :

-C'est d'accord…

Puis elle descendit et sortit par l'arrière de la mairie.

Un sourire radieux à l'idée d'entraîner Emma ne la quittait pas.

Et voilà mon SQ: Emma le jeune padawan de maître Régina ^^ Alors? :)


	15. Chapter 15

La population de Storybrook accepta le deal, et se firent à l'idée que Régina était en train de changer et de se ranger à leur côté après tant d'années de sévices. Certes il restait quelques détails à régler : son air hautain, sa suffisance, mais ils passaient outre. Après tout on ne pouvait pas tout changer. Puis cela faisait parti du charme de la belle. Ainsi ils la considéreraient désormais comme l'une des leurs.

* * *

Emma était retournée dans son office de shérif. Installée à son bureau, les pieds sur la table, elle triturait son porte-clef nerveusement. Elle se trouvait être dans un état de confusion totale à l'idée d'apprendre la magie. Mais surtout la magie avec un professeur de choix : madame la reine Régina. La blonde se laissait à penser que, peut être, cela les rapprocheraient. Elle souhaitait tellement mieux la connaître… Le peu de ce qu'elle avait vu face à Cora titillait sa curiosité. Puis ces regards emplis de sous-entendus…Ces regards nouveaux qui la mettaient hors d'elle. Que voulaient-ils dire ? Emma se poser et reposer la question en boucle dans son esprit, littéralement obsédée par le regard profond, le corps sculptural, la voix et le parfum boisé de la brune. Elle retraçait parfaitement les lignes de la reine dans son esprit, sa façon d'être, son air tellement méprisable, ses lèvres… Mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer cette chaleur qui montait en elle. Ce feu qui, progressivement, embrasait sa poitrine, chauffait ses joues, et par-dessus tout, réveillait en elle un désir intense qui brûlait au sein de son bas ventre. Elle se faisait violence pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place. Son porte-clefs tomba, elle le ramassa et le refit tourner entre ses doigts. Elle le fixait intensément. Il fallait quitter cette euphorie, ce monde fantasmatique pour revenir à cette réalité douloureuse. Elle savait sa cause perdue. Régina ne la voyait pas comme la blonde la voyait. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle feignait d'avoir oublier leur combat côte à côte… Redevenant froide et rigide à son approche. Mais peut-être qu'elle arriverait à faire baisser les barrières de la reine. Peut être qu'elles retrouveraient cette complicité. Peut être que cette envie deviendrait réciproque… Peut être que…

Elle se laissa porter dans l'idée que Régina la regarderait, un jour, autrement. Elle lui murmurerait à l'oreille un désir inavoué tout en en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux en place. Le dos de sa main viendrait lui toucher la joue, caresserait son visage avec douceur. Elle glisserait ses doigts fins sur son cou, s'y attardant tendrement, puis sur sa poitrine, ses hanches avant de s'aventurer, d'une main hésitante, sous son T-shirt, ne pouvant renoncer un instant de plus au désir brûlant de toucher la peau si fragile de la blonde. Emma la guiderait, et à son tour, caresserait la belle d'une main habile et passionnée, jouant avec ses cheveux, éraflant sa peau ci et là, éveillant des parties de son corps depuis longtemps endormis. Elles se regarderaient, elles verraient ces flammes passionnées dans le regard de l'autre puis elles y plongeraient, ensemble, se laissant aller à ce désir qui consumait leur intimité. Elles s'embrasseraient, lentement, passionnément. Elles gémiraient… Ce désir…

Son souffle se fit court à l'évocation de ces pensées sulfureuses.

_Non mais tu délires ? Tu fantasmes sur elle ? Emma !_ Sa conscience l'avait rattrapé. Elle se releva et sortit dans la rue. Croiser du monde lui ferait du bien. Elle retourna au Granny's et déjeuna avec sa famille. Henry désirait revoir la brune cet après-midi. Emma voyait bien qu'il voulait l'aider dans sa rédemption. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui.

Elle le laissa donc passer l'après-midi avec Régina :

-Mais je viens te chercher à 18h !

Elle le laissa partir seul. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire du mal. Régina devenait austère à son approche, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Ces regards noirs. Ca l'atteignait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé… Mieux valait les laisser seuls. Puis elle ne gâcherait pas l'après-midi de Régina comme ça… Cela faisait deux personnes heureuses ! Trois avec Henry.

Ces pensées lui enserraient la gorge. Elle avait envie de pleurer :

_Je ne peux pas avoir une vie comme tout le monde ? Un prince sur son valeureux destrier ça m'aurait suffit à moi aussi !_

Ca la torturait. Mais elle devait passer les deux prochains mois avec son bourreau. Cela s'annonçait très… joyeux…

Henry rejoignit Régina qui, en l'apercevant sans Emma, eut un léger pincement au cœur. Mais elle comprenait l'attitude de la blonde. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était normal. Puis c'était ce qu'elle cherchait. Mettre de la distance avec Emma. Etouffer les sentiments qui naissaient en elle.

Henry voulait faire sortir sa mère en ville :

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser ceux qui la voyaient encore en méchante reine, ceux qui l'avaient hué tout à l'heure, qui lui lançaient des regards de mépris. Malgré les apparences, cela la blessait profondément. Elle leur avait sauvé la vie et voilà le résultat… Prisonnière d'un pacte : transmettre son savoir contre sa liberté… Mais pas à n'importe qui, non, il fallait que ce soit Emma…

Henry reprit :

-Si ! Justement ! Tu vas voir, fais-moi confiance.

Régina capitula et ils se baladèrent dans les rues de Storybrook.

Elle s'y attendait, aux regards sombres, aux évitements, aux remarques… Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça :

Des sourires adressés à son égard au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi, des « bonjour Régina ! » et encore plus au « bonne journée! » de Leroy.

Personne ne chuchotait, pas de messe basse à son passage. Rien ! Juste un climat d'apaisement.

Et elle trouvait ça…étrange… mais merveilleux.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le magasin de bricolage, Régina fit une halte et scruta la vitrine : des cordes, des pioches, des piquets…Elle sourit tout en pensant à l'entraînement d'Emma.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Maman ?

-Oh pour rien Henry…Pour rien…

* * *

L'après-midi passa rapidement et lorsque Régina scruta sa montre il était presque 17 heures :

-On va au Granny's? J'entends ton ventre me le hurler depuis 10 minutes !

Henry sourit et se mit à courir :

-Premier arrivé !

Régina leva les yeux au ciel mais se prit au jeu :

-Le dernier n'a pas le droit aux glaces !

Et à son tour elle se mit à courir.

Finalement c'est Henry qui toucha le premier la porte :

-Gagné !

Régina reprit son souffle, regardant avec une certaine anxiété la devanture du café.

_-Tans pis, fais-le pour lui…_

Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et poussa la porte.

Tous les clients se retournèrent vers Régina et son fils. Mais aucun silence ne se fît, et tous détournèrent de suite leur regard comme si de rien, continuant leur conversation. Régina était scotchée. Ruby vint à leur rencontre, affichant un franc sourire, les installa et pris leur commande :

Régina qui observait les alentours, en état de pseudo-choc, prit la carte dans ses mains et la survola rapidement :

-Un cappuccino pour moi avec…

-Pas le droit aux glaces maman !

Régina sourit et regarda son fils tendrement :

-…une gaufre alors et pour toi ?

-Chocolat à la cannelle et euuuh… une dame-blanche !

-Ok c'est parti !

Ruby quitta leur table et retourna derrière le comptoir.

Régina enleva sa veste. Elle la déposa sur la chaise vide à côté et jeta encore un bref coup d'œil aux alentours, tentant de démasquer un regard suspect. Mais rien, elle semblait être invisible aux yeux des autres :

-Je n'en reviens pas… Murmura t-elle.

-De quoi maman ?

-Tout ça, c'est…

Elle haussa les épaules en signe de confusion, penchant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre :

… si soudain !

Henry sourit puis la rassura :

-C'est parce qu'on te fait confiance, t'es avec nous maintenant !

Régina laissa tomber ses épaules et acquiesça. Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement tout en dévorant leur goûter.

Henry, en consultant sa montre, envoya discrètement un SMS à Emma lui indiquant qu'ils étaient au Granny's.

Il sourit lorsqu'il reçut le retour de sa mère :

« Bouge-pas, je descends te chercher dans 10 minutes. »

Une bouffée de mélancolie s'empara de Régina lorsqu'elle constata le 17h57 s'afficher sur l'horloge du café. Elle saisit sa veste et s'adressa à son fils:

-Allez on y va ! Je te reconduis chez…

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle constata une blonde descendre des escaliers du Granny's.

_Emma ?_

La blonde les cherchait du regard et lorsqu'elle les vit, un léger sourire illumina son visage.

Emma avançait tranquillement vers eux. Régina détourna le regard, se focalisa sur sa tasse de café, tentant de mettre fin aux palpitations déclenchées par la situation. Elle regarda Henry et lorsque celui-ci adressa un « bonjour » à la blonde, elle ne put reculer plus longtemps. Elle leva sa tête d'un air dédaigneux :

-Qu'est ce que vous faites-là Swan?

Emma, décidée à soutenir le regard de la brune, s'avança un peu plus et s'appuya sur le rebord de la table :

-Je-ne-sais-plus-qui a détruit l'appartement où je vivais…

-…

Régina avait détourné les yeux à l'évocation de se souvenir. Elle se sentit mal, son passé l'avait rattrapé. Non, pas après cette journée… Elle se trahit elle-même en affichant un regard perdu dans le vide, elle réfléchissait. Puis elle s'adressa à son fils :

-Henry tu restes ici, on revient bientôt.

Emma tiqua :

-On ?

-Oui, on !

Elle prit Emma par son bras et la guida d'un pas ferme et rapide en dehors du Granny's. La blonde se laissa faire, trop choquée par cette situation.

Henry fût surpris par cette scène inhabituelle. Mais il avait confiance en Régina. Il lâcha, alors que ses mères étaient déjà sorties, en tournant une cuillère dans sa tasse vide :

-Ok je vous attends…

Ruby, derrière son comptoir s'inquiétait, mais Henry alla la rassurer :

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer… Je peux avoir un deuxième chocolat ?

* * *

Régina marchait d'un pas rapide devant Emma. Il faisait encore jour mais la fraîcheur de la soirée ne tarderait pas à arriver. La blonde maintenait tant bien que mal le rythme, se mettant à courir parfois pour combler son retard:

-Mais vous faites quoi là Régina ?

-…

-On va où ?

-…

-Régina je vous parle !

La brune restait impassible face aux remarques de la blonde. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire, elle pressa le pas encore un peu plus. Elle tourna dans une ruelle avant d'aboutir sur la rue donnant accès à l'appartement de Snow. Emma devenait folle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait de si dramatique pour mettre la brune dans un état pareil ?

-Régina !

La brune s'arrêta d'un pas net et pivota sur elle-même afin de faire face à Emma. Ils étaient en bas de l'appartement calciné. Régina s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'Emma comprit, enfin, ce que la reine comptait faire :

-Ne vous sentez pas obligé Régina…

Elles se regardaient. Emma put voir dans les yeux de Régina quelque chose de nouveau : peut être était-ce une pointe de remord, elle ne saurait dire. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait terriblement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer. Elle lui dirait que tout cela c'était du passé, qu'il y avait l'influence de Cora derrière tout ça. Que la Régina qui se tenait devant elle, semblait bien différente…

Mais sans un mot, la brune détourna son regard et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment :

-Suivez-moi Swan…

Emma leva les yeux, encore ce ton hautain…

Elles gravirent les marches jusqu'au premier étage. Régina fit sauter le verrou de fortune d'un geste de la main.

Emma entra dans son ancien lieu de résidence, sa voix se serra :

-David avait raison, tout est brûlé ici…

Régina regarda autour d'elle. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des scènes qui s'étaient déroulées ici. Elle ferma les yeux pour mettre fin aux cris de Snow qui résonnaient en elle. La reine enleva sa veste, laissant apparaître un simple débardeur pourpre parfaitement en phase avec son pantalon gris clair et la tendit à la blonde :

-Tenez-moi ça.

Puis elle regarda Emma et lui adressa un air suffisant. Elle leva son index :

-Première leçon : l'observation…

Régina ferma les yeux et un vent tournoyant fit son apparition, ébouriffant les cheveux de la belle. Emma recula, elle n'était pas habituée à voir Régina utiliser sa magie. Mais ça lui donnait un air tellement…sexy !

_-Bon sang Emma…N'y pense pas…_

La brune ouvrit les yeux, son iris luisait d'une lumière indigo. Elle s'accroupit et caressa le plancher, celui-ci s'embrasa de flammes violettes qui cessèrent aussitôt.

Emma écarquilla les yeux : sous ses pieds, le plancher était neuf.

Puis elle s'approcha d'un mur et laissa glisser sa main le long de celui-ci, lui redonnant son aspect initial. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement, prenant soin d'effleurer d'une main légère chaque pan de mur calciné. Puis elle revint et s'attaqua au mur où s'était adossé Emma.

Emma déglutit nerveusement, les pas de la brune se rapprochaient. Elle longeait le mur, le caressant sensuellement à son passage. Régina n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, et Emma la trouvait terriblement belle, les cheveux en bataille, avec cette démarche si déterminée.

Régina longeait toujours le mur en laissant glisser sa main et Emma y était toujours scotchée. Elle détourna les yeux :

_-Emma vire de là, vire de là…_

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, voulant inconsciemment flirter avec le danger et l'adrénaline.

Régina avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps, se concentrant sur sa magie. Cela restait un art délicat à exercer après juste quelques jours de repos... Puis elle sentit sa main buter contre quelque chose.

Emma sentit une main heurter délicatement sa taille.

Régina ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le corps de la blonde qui venait de brutalement détourner son visage vers elle. Emma la fixait mais, cependant, son regard était posé, calme, rassurant. La brune ne cilla pas malgré la chaleur débutante qui embrasait son ventre. Sa main restait en place. Régina se munit d'un air cassant et s'approcha lentement de la blonde:

-Attention miss Swan, vous êtes sur mon chemin…

Emma ne bougea pas, hypnotisée par ce regard luisant. Régina s'approcha un peu plus du visage de la blonde :

-Swan, je ne le…

Emma, dans un regain suicidaire sans doute, s'approcha à son tour, un peu plus du visage de la brune, ne leur laissant que quelques centimètres pour respirer.

Ce regard… Emma aurait put s'y abandonner des heures mais elle détourna son visage et se déporta sur le côté, lui chuchotant au passage:

-C'est bon la voie est libre …

Régina s'était raidie aux murmures de la blonde déposés au creux de son oreille. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et finit sa tâche. Demain elle s'occuperait personnellement d'Emma Swan lors de son entraînement...

Il fallait encore faire le plafond. Avec l'aide du vent elle remit les poutres en place, leur redonnant un aspect neuf. Les planches de la charpente volèrent par magie et retrouvèrent leur place. Les tuiles firent de même et Régina s'arrêta. L'appartement était redevenu calme.

Elle vint se positionner au milieu de la pièce et le manège reprit. Avec des gestes précis elle envoya les meubles détruits se placer ça et là. Avant de reprendre leur place originelle, ils s'enveloppaient de fumée violette et retrouvaient leur allure initiale.

Emma était subjuguée par la rapidité avec laquelle la reine restituait l'appartement à son état d'origine. Même les tapis étaient réapparus parmi les cendres.

Dès que l'appartement avait retrouvé sa stature initiale, Régina s'arrêta, le vent disparut. Elle remit quelques mèches en place et dépoussiéra son pantalon. Puis elle s'approcha d'Emma, lui adressa un regard noir, reprit sa veste et tourna la poignée de porte. Avant de sortir elle prononça à l'intention de la blonde :

-Demain huit heures au puits pour la leçon numéro deux.

-Quoi ? Huit heures ? Mais…

Mais c'était trop tard, Régina avait déjà claqué la porte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Dsl mais j'ai repris les révisions intensives donc j'ai du retard :,( Bon alors, Emma doit passer son premier jour d'apprentissage de magie avec Régina, on va bien voir comment cela va se passer... **

**Merkiii pour vos reviewwws :)**

* * *

-Je suis en retard !

Emma mit sa veste entre deux bouchées de Pancakes

-Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas maman…

Henry avait encore son nez plongé dans son bol de céréales.

-Bottes ou baskets ?

-Euuh…

-Bon je mets mes bottes après tout c'est juste de la magie pas un entraînement commando.

-Je n'en serai pas aussi sûre à ta place, c'est Régina tout de même…

Snow rigolait en voyant sa fille dans un tel état.

-Maman !

-Allez file jeune apprentie ! Elle va te tuer sinon ! Et tu lui diras merci pour…

Elle tournoya son index dans l'air.

-… pour tout ça ! Attends… Je viens vraiment de remercier Régina là ?

Emma avait déjà claqué la porte. Elle descendait les escaliers deux par deux et déboula dans la rue. Elle se stoppa net:

_Et un ange passe…_

-On n'avait pas dit au puits ?

Régina l'attendait adossée au mur :

-Si miss Swan, effectivement. Vous avez encore cinq minutes pour vous y rendre avant d'être en retard…

-On sera en retard toutes les deux j'ai l'impression…

-Vous croyez ? Vous avez cinq minutes pas une de plus car sinon… En fait j'éviterai juste d'être en retard à votre place.

-Ok, deal ! J'y suis en moins de cinq minutes à votre puits.

Au moment où Emma s'élança, Régina disparut dans une fumée violette.

-Tricheuse…

Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre : il lui restait 4min30.

* * *

Régina patientait, appuyée contre le rebord du puits. La matinée s'annonçait excellente. Ciel bleu, légère brise, parfait pour l'entraînement en plein air. Elle regarda sa montre : encore 30 secondes et aucune tête blonde à l'arrivée. Elle commençait à réfléchir aux sévices qu'elle lui ferait endurer.

Encore cinq secondes, quatre, trois, deux… Un joli sourire naissait sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure du décompte.

Puis une chose s'abattit sur son bras et s'écroula sur le rebord en pierre du puits :

-Deal ! Je.. ne…suis…

Emma se releva pour inspirer un peu plus d'air :

-Pas en retard !

Régina regarda de toute sa hauteur la blonde qui tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Bien… Demain je ne veux pas de ce cirque…

Emma se releva, elle avait récupéré tant bien que mal :

-Je suis à l'heure c'est le principal ! Alors, maître, on commence par quoi ?

-Maître ? Vous m'appelez maître ?

Régina fronça les sourcils :

-Essayez maître vénéré pour voir ?

-Régina !

La brune ne put réprimer un sourire et tourna le dos à son élève.

-Suivez-moi Swan.

Emma ne se fit pas prier, mais elle paraissait néanmoins choquée d'avoir réussi à faire sourire la reine:

-On va où ?

Régina enjambait quelques troncs avec une félinité qui ne laissait Emma vraiment pas de marbre :

-Quelque part où les habitants de Storybrook, et surtout Henry, ne vous entendront pas crier…

-Ah-ah… Très drôle madame le professeur.

Et pour la deuxième fois, Régina sourit.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Emma ne reconnaissait plus les lieux, elle n'était jamais allée de ce côté-ci de la forêt. Elle avait crut pourtant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les écuries mais Régina avait certainement changé de cap depuis une dizaine de minutes, si bien que la blonde était perdue.

Régina quitta le sentier principal pour s'engouffrer dans un petit chemin caché par des branches. Elle les souleva avec l'aide de la magie, et évidemment, elle les lâcha lorsque Emma passa à son tour se prenant une attaque végétale sur le visage :

-Bon sang ! Régina ! Je vais…

-Chut Swan… Cessez de geindre, nous y sommes presque.

Régina souriait encore, décidément…

Mais effectivement, la reine n'avait pas menti, Emma apercevait des murs au loin. En quelques minutes, elle se trouvait au pied d'une ruine. Des vieux murets recouverts de lierres entouraient la propriété. L'accès se faisait par deux vieilles grilles de métal prolongeant les murets. L'une des grilles tenait en place mais le chevignon supérieur de l'autre avait finit par céder. Elle était ainsi retombée sur le sol, laissant un espace par lequel on pouvait se faufiler.

La reine passa entre les deux grilles, Emma la suivit.

Elles pénétrèrent dans une cour où la végétation s'adonnait aux joies des bains de soleil matinaux. L'herbe et autres fleurs des champs leurs arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Malgré tout, Emma pouvait sentir sous ses pieds des pierres disséminées sur le sol.

Devant elle, elle devinait ce qui devait être une vieille bâtisse. Seules les fondations et quelques reliquats de murs persistaient. On aurait dit un vieux bastion fermier qu'elle avait déjà croisé dans les campagnes étant plus jeune.

De chaque côté de la cour, devant la bâtisse, Emma n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître d'anciennes écuries.

-On est où ? Encore une leçon de maçonnage à me donner ?

Régina se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle et regardait les lieux avec une pointe de nostalgie.

-Non on n'y touche pas cette fois-ci. C'est un vieux…souvenir.

Le vent chaud vint balayer les hautes herbes. Régina reprit :

-Venez, je vais vous faire visiter.

Elle contourna le petit manoir et pénétra dans un vieux verger en fleur qui faisait office de jardin. Des pommiers, des poiriers et autres variétés qu'Emma ne sut pas reconnaître.

Elles le traversèrent et se retrouvèrent sur un petit chemin de terre menant à une vieille grange.

La porte en bois grinça lorsque Régina la poussa.

-Je vous en pris…

La blonde hésita mais y entra. Un relan de paille pourrie assaillit ses narines. Emma en eut la nausée et en ressortit aussitôt.

-Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi?

Régina sourit :

-Cœur sensible ?

Régina y pénétra, l'air ne semblait avoir aucun impact sur elle. Emma prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et à son tour suivit Régina.

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers le toit, éclairant une mezzanine en bois. Juste une échelle pourrie pour y accéder. Le sol, lui, était de pierre, et jonché de paille noire. Les murs étaient en relativement bon état et portaient des poutres qui, par-contre, le semblaient beaucoup moins. Emma allait étouffer si elle restait en apnée plus longtemps. Régina s'en amusa et décida de sortir. Il ne fallait pas, déjà, esquinter son élève.

Elles retrouvèrent l'air frais et empruntèrent à nouveau le chemin de terre, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de rejoindre le verger en tournant à gauche, elles continuèrent tout droit. Emma pouvait distinguer de plus en plus clairement le son d'un cours d'eau. Elles longèrent ainsi le verger sans bruit, et se retrouvèrent à observer un spectacle surprenant. C'était une rivière. L'eau longeait l'arrière du verger. Puis sous leurs yeux, le cours d'eau devenait de plus en plus rapide, aboutissant à une cascade de deux mètres tout au plus. Au contrebas, la rivière s'élargissait, formant une cuve à remous, avant de continuer sa route, tranquillement :

Emma scrutait Régina :

_-Mais que peut bien représenter cet endroit pour toi ? _

Régina leva sa tête, Emma détourna la sienne pour ne pas se faire prendre. Elle fint de regarder les oiseaux aux branches des arbres.

-Bien… Miss Swan, c'est ici que nous nous donneront rendez-vous tous les jours, pendant six heures, voire plus, voire beaucoup moins, ce que j'espère, afin de tenter de vous faire devenir… quelque chose…

-Trop aimable Régina…

-Cependant, j'émets quelques règles…

-Je vous écoute.

-Vous n'utiliserez la magie que dans cet endroit, je ne veux pas, pour la sécurité de tous, voire une once de magie émaner de vous à Storybrook. Je ne veux pas qu'Henry vous voit la pratiquer.

-Ok, ça me va…

-Vous ferez tout ce que je vous demande, sans rechigner, sans plainte.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre vous le savez…

-Ce qui se passe ici, reste ici…

-Pas de problème…

-Et entre vous et moi, aucun attachement.

-Que… Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez bien comprise.

-M'attacher à vous ? Dans quel sens du terme ? Parce que des cordes ici je n'en vois pas… Et je ne vois pas par quel autre moyen je pourrais m'attacher à Mme Mills…

Régina aquiesça :

-Alors commençons un peu à nous amuser… Venez !

Régina emmena Emma dans la cours de devant, aux herbes folles :

-D'abord, essayez de sentir la magie en vous. L'avez-vous déjà sentie miss Swan ?

-Non pas vraiment… Je…

Régina la coupa :

-Fermez les yeux. Allez-y faites ce que je vous dis, fermez les yeux.

Emma clôt ses paupières et se laissa bercer par la voix de Régina :

-Relâchez-vous, tout doucement, laissait ce stress vous quitter…

Sa voix…

-Détendez-vous Swan…

Régina vint se placer derrière Emma prenant soin de ne pas la toucher.

-Laissez-vous aller…

Emma laissa toute tension la quitter mais il restait celle de la situation à gérer. Et ça devenait… _dur._

Régina posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma

_Vraiment dur…_

-Je vous sens encore tendu Emma.

Emma…

-C'est pas évident le yoga en plein air comme ça…

-Je vous croyez plus combative que ça…

-Mais je le suis !

-Alors prouvez-le…

Emma se concentra au maximum, libérant sa pensée, sa tension, et alors elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et de bienveillant en elle.

-Je crois que…

-Chut… Vous y êtes, vous le sentez ? Laissez-le grandir en vous, c'est une part de vous, laissez-lui de la place. Il ne vous fera pas de mal.

Emma n'y croyait pas, une énergie nouvelle grandissait en elle.

Régina, toujours dans le dos d'Emma, sentit la magie envahir en son élève :

-C'est bien… Continuez comme ça…

Puis Emma commença à lentement vaciller. Régina s'en aperçut et la saisit par les hanches. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Contrôlez-le, ne le laissez pas vous submerger.

Emma inspira un grand coup et attrapa les mains de Régina :

-Il est juste là…

Elle déposa les mains de la brune sur son ventre.

Une chaleur monta en Régina, son cœur se gonfla, elle reconnut tout de suite les effets du true love qu'avait eu l'Hêtre du lac sur elle. Mais cette fois-ci la blonde se tenait dans ses bras… Un désir charnel monta en elle.

Emma sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle. La proximité physique de Régina n'arrangeait rien. Elle se laissa un peu plus tomber dans les bras du maire.

Régina ferma les yeux, elle aurait voulu plonger dans cette spiral de passion mais elle se ressaisit. Elle se détacha d'Emma à contre cœur et vit la blonde dans un état qui ne lui était pas connu : un halo lumineux clair entourait le corps d'Emma.

C'est pas vrai… Tu t'es fais avoir comme un bleu… Pensa t-elle.

Régina fit naître une sphère violette et la lança contre Emma, toujours en transe. Celle-ci percuta la belle et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Emme se retrouva dans les hautes herbes et se laissa rouler sur le côté, ses joues s'enflammèrent :

_-Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Je me suis complètement grillée…_

Elle se releva après s'être calmée et aperçut Régina, le regard noir, à quelques mètres d'elle :

-Vous vous êtes laissé submerger.

-Je crois bien oui… Désolée…

Emma se rapprocha de Régina tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard :

-On recommence ?

-Non, vous l'avez découvert, vous savez qu'il est en vous désormais. La magie c'est une question de sentiments Swan, souvenez-vous de ça. Pensez à ce que vous avez ressentis, il y a un instant, mais sachez le contrôler cette fois ci.

Emma aquiesça.

-Bon mise en pratique : vous voyez cette pierre là-bas ?

Régina montrait une petite pierre près du muret, vestige des murs du manoir.

-Oui je la vois…

-Apportez-la moi, sans vous déplacer d'ici évidemment…

Elle traça un cercle :

-Repenser à ce que vous venez de ressentir.

Repensez à vous…

Emma aquiesça et visualisa la pierre dans son esprit. Ensuite elle repensa aux sentiments qui la liait au true love et la chaleur monta en elle. Cette fois-ci, elle la contint, et, tout en fixant la pierre des yeux, elle réussit à la faire bouger. Doucement elle la fit voler dans les airs vers Régina, mais dès que la brune apparut dans son champ de vision, la pierre tangua, prit de la vitesse et vint percuter une boule de feu que Régina venait de lancer :

-Vous êtes folle ? Vous voulez me tuer ?

Emma se sentait ridicule. Elle avait encore perdu le contrôle.

-…

-Swan je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous !

-Désolé ! C'est difficile le début mais j'y arriverai ! Laissez-moi encore essayer!

Régina ne dit rien.

Emma reprit sa concentration et cette fois-ci la pierre vint se poser au pied de la brune :

-Ok, parfait. Vous me ramasserez sans bouger de là toutes les pierres disséminées sur le sol…

-Quoi ? Toutes ? Mais j'en ai pour la journée !

-Je veux pas savoir, quand vous en aurez fini, faites-le moi savoir.

Emma détestait sa position de petit chien obéissant.

Elle tourna le dos à la brune et reprit son travail.

Régina, par contre, adorait sa position de maîtresse donneuse d'ordre.

* * *

A la fin de l'après-midi, Emma était fatiguée. Fatiguée psychiquement et physiquement. Elle avait eu des crampes la forçant à se mettre en tailleur pour se reposer. La magie l'avait vidée de son énergie mais elle continuait malgré tout. Elle voulait prouver à la brune qu'elle y arriverait.

Elle avait joué le jeu et ramassé chaque pierre disséminée dans la cour à l'aide de la magie. Celles qui étaient cachées par les hautes herbes étaient les plus compliquées à soulever. Emma devait laisser son esprit vagabonder parmi la végétation et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle arrivait à les visualiser et à les ramener à ses côtés. Emma n'avait pas quitté son poste malgré le soleil, la faim, et son manque de patience lorsque les pierres retombaient à mi-chemin. Rien ne saurait la faire céder face à Régina. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle en était capable.

Elle fît vagabonder une dernière fois son esprit sur la cour aux herbes folles. Rien, plus un pierre. C'était finit. Elle se releva mais au moment où ses jambes la portèrent, elle vacilla et perdit connaissance. C'était l'effort de trop.

* * *

Régina était quelque peu inquiète. Elle était chez elle, se prélassant à l'ombre de son pommier tout un lisant un vieux roman de Dickens. Elle consulta sa montre : dix-huit heures… Elle tenta de se replonger dans son roman mais la blonde ne tarda pas à réapparaître dans son esprit. Cela la préoccupait vraiment. Elle soupira, retira ses lunettes de soleil et s'éclipsa jusqu'au bastion.

Elle arriva devant les grilles, les franchit et un sourire irrépressible illumina son visage : tout un tas de petites pierres et autres briques diverses se tenait devant la ruine. Emma avait réussi. Mais une certaine angoisse monta en elle. Où était-elle? Elle s'approcha du tas de pierre, remarquant au passage un sol net sous ses pieds et se figea. La blonde était inconsciente, par terre, à côté du tas. Elle était cachée par les hautes herbes, voilà pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vue. Régina s'approcha encore un peu plus et découvrit un filet de sang rouge sur la tempe d'Emma. Elle s'agenouilla et survola rapidement d'une main le corps d'Emma : elle n'était qu'endormie. Un soupire de soulagement émana de la belle. Emma avait dû perdre le contrôle sans doute, encore. Régina sourit à cette vision : une pierre heurtant le visage d'une Emma paniquée. Ridicule… Mais si drôle. La reine commença à pouffer, puis à chaque nouvelle vision de cette scène, elle se laissa aller à rire. Pauvre Emma… Cette pierre...

Puis le corps de la blonde bougea, réveillé par un son non familier. Elle vit la brune adossée à son tas qui riait à gorge déployée:

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle…

Régina se stoppa net, tentant de reprendre bonne allure en essuyant rapidement le rebord de ses yeux embués par les larmes :

.-Miss Swan ! …

Emma se relevait avec peine :

-Ca va, je vais bien, je me suis juste…

Puis Régina tenta d'étouffer un rire. Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent : elle avait franchement dû se cogner en tombant. D'ailleurs une douleur se fit vivement ressentir au point d'impact. Elle porta la main à son crâne et vît le sang sur ses doigts. Elle finit de se relever :

-C'est bon, j'y vais, j'en ai assez eu pour aujourd'hui…

Régina se calma et se leva à son tour :

-Non, attendez ! Vous n'allez pas repartir comme ça ! Henry va croire que je vous maltraite…

-Quoi ? Peur d'assumer ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez laissé planter là toute la journée ! Seule ! Avec juste la fatigue comme compagnon de route ! C'est bon ? Vous vous êtes bien éclatée en me voyant dans cet état? Ca va maintenant ?

-…

Emma ne lisait aucune réaction sur le visage de la brune :

-Allez, je me tire…

Elle lui fît volte face et se faufila à travers la grille.

Puis une fumée violette lui barra la route :

-Swan, arrêtez votre cirque…

Emma la contourna, l'air de rien. Une nouvelle fumée violette déposa la brune devant elle :

-Swan stop…

Elle l'évita encore. Régina leva les yeux au ciel. Emma était du genre têtu. Mais elle l'était plus encore. Elle s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois devant Emma :

-Mais vous allez arrêter oui ? Ou je…

-Ou je quoi ? Ou je quoi Régina ? …

Emma s'était élancée vers la brune et la faisait à présent reculer:

-…c'est vous qui allez arrêter de jouer avec moi ! Je ne suis pas un chien bordel!

Sa phrase se finit dans un souffle de douleur. Elle porta la main à sa tête. La blessure ressaignait de plus belle. Elle grimaça. Régina sentit une légère culpabilité monter en elle. Elle regarda Emma avec sympathie et lui tendit la main :

-Allez, venez avec moi…

La blonde sembla hésiter mais, sentant le sang couler sur sa tempe, fit un choix rapidement : elle lui prit la main.

Une fumée violette les enveloppa, ses pieds quittèrent le sol, son estomac se souleva et finalement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut sans peine le salon de Miss Mills.

-Restez ici, je reviens…

Emma ne dit rien, elle observa les lieux, et vit aux travers des vitres, malgré la pénombre débutante, le livre ouvert sur la chaise longue :

_-Ca va, on ne s'embête pas trop à ce que je vois…_

Puis ses yeux furent attirés par une vieille bouteille de scotch. Elle s'en approcha et dévissa le bouchon d'un geste vif. Elle était en colère. Elle fouilla le bar à la recherche d'un verre et, dès qu'elle en trouva un, le remplit du liquide ambré. Elle l'avala d'une traite et s'en servit un deuxième.

Régina réapparut dans le salon :

-Faites comme chez vous miss Swan…

Emma la fusilla du regard, leva légèrement son verre à son intention :

-Santé…

Et encore une fois, cul-sec.

Elle reposa son verre, referma la bouteille et vint à la rencontre de la brune :

-Et maintenant ?

Emma n'avait pas relâché la pression. Régina l'avait profondément atteinte tout à l'heure. Elle fixait toujours les yeux de la brune qui, cette fois-ci, ne détourna pas le regard et lui renvoya son regard noir :

-Vous vous asseyez, là.

Elle lui montra le canapé.

Emma quitta leur échange et s'installa. Régina ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, prenant place à ses côtés. Elle dégagea la plaie d'Emma en soulevant quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Emma sentit toute tension la quitter. Les gestes attentionnés de Régina lui faisaient, réellement, de l'effet…

Elle appliqua un coton imbibé d'antiseptique. Emma grogna :

-Ne faites pas l'enfant Swan.

-Ca pique c'est tout…

-…

-Pourquoi pas la magie ?

Régina décolla le coton et observa la plaie :

-Une première blessure de guerre ça se conserve…

Emma sentit son cœur s'emballer au son de la voix de Régina. Elle avait put sentir son souffle contre son cou.

Pas maintenant…

Régina mit le coton de côté et recouvrit la plaie à l'aide d'un pansement adapté :

-Ca va ce n'est pas profond… Le scalp c'est toujours impressionnant lorsque ça saigne...

Elle rangea son matériel, tendit un cachet à Emma et se leva :

-C'est pour la douleur, je pense que vous savez où trouver avec de quoi l'avaler.

-…

Emma, qui contenait toute sa frustration en elle tant bien que mal, ne put adresser qu'un sourire à la brune qui disparut dans un couloir. Elle retourna au bar et un troisième verre finit au fond de son estomac. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se faire ressentir. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille sinon la situation allait dégénérer. Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour retrouver l'air frais du soir et quitter cette situation inconfortable, lorsque Régina réapparut :

-Vous partez ?

Emma crispa ses mains sur la poignée et ferma les yeux. Elle avait tellement envie d'elle.

-Oui…Je vais… Me reposer un peu, pour… demain.

Elle entendit les pas de Régina s'approcher.

_Non ne t'approche pas Régina… Reste où tu es…_

-Ecoutez miss Swan, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurai pas dû…

Emma se focalisait sur la porte, tout cet alcool dans son sang…

-Me laisser seule ? Vous moquer de moi ?

Aucune réponse de la brune. Emma ne put juste entendre que deux pas de plus. Elle était proche.

-Regardez-moi Swan…

Des larmes perlaient aux bords des yeux d'Emma. Elle était littéralement hypnotisée par cette femme… Elle lui en voulait tellement pour ça :

Non ne regarde pas…Tu ne…

Mais trop tard, la brune avait saisit son menton, la forçant à la regarder. Elle lui répéta :

-Je suis désolée…

Emma détourna le regard mais ne pût résister bien longtemps. Faible. Elle lança un regard noir à Régina. Des larmes de rage face à la passion qui la dévorait pour la brune avaient fini par glisser sur sa joue.

Ne me fait pas de mal…Laisse moi partir…

Régina prit délicatement le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes d'un revers du pouce.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça Swan… Pas vous aussi…

Régina s'approcha un peu plus :

-Swan, arrêtez…

Mais la blonde la fixait toujours avec rancune:

-Emma…

S'en était trop. Emma la repoussa violemment par les épaules. Régina fut projetée en arrière et finit sa chute contre l'armoire du living. Elle se releva lentement, prenant appui contre le meuble, tout en se réalisant la situation. Elle avait honte… Elle se serait volontiers éclipsée. Mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, son regard fut attiré par celui d'Emma. Elle croisa l'iris émeraude de la blonde. Elle put y lire le remord et l'angoisse.

Emma aurait voulu fuire, c'est vrai, mais elle restait planté là. Et malgré ce que son instinct lui dictait, elle s'approcha de la reine. Elle fit un pas vers elle, puis un autre... Régina détourna son regard. Elle ne pouvait plus faire face à cette réalité. Emma soulevait en elle des choses étranges. Elle décida de lui tourner le dos tout en essuyant rapidement des larmes à la lisière des ses paupières. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : que la blonde s'en aille, vite.

Mais Emma se rapprocha encore. L'alcool lui donnait le courage nécessaire. Elle s'arrêta et tendit une main tremblante vers la brune. Elle hésitait.

Régina fut parcourut d'un frisson en sentant une douce caresse le long de son dos. Des doigts légers glissaient dans le creux de ses reins avec des mouvements de va et vient qui faisaient naître en elle des choses tellement… charnel. Chaques secondes, sous ses caresses, devenaient de plus en plus dur à gérer. Une chaleur montait en elle, un désir prenait progressivement possession de son âme, mais elle avait besoin de ce réconfort que lui offrait Emma, besoin de lâcher prise, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller. Emma, ne sentant aucune résistance de la part de la brune, saisit ses hanches délicatement et l'attira vers elle. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent. Elle l'enlaça encore un peu plus tout en déposant avec précaution son menton sur ses épaules. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle ferma les yeux et huma avec profondeur. Ce parfum… Régina se laissa porter dans cet instant fusionnel, et à son tour, enlaça ses doigts délicats dans ceux d'Emma. Sa peau était douce…

Elles restèrent ainsi muettes dans les bras l'une de l'autre un certain temps jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne se détache tout en laissant un léger baiser dans le cou de la belle. Elle recula et sortit rencontrer la fraîcheur d'une soirée décidément bien étrange, tout en refermant la porte sur une reine plus que déstabilisée par son élève.

Régina n'osait plus bouger. Les yeux dans le vide, elle porta machinalement une main dans sa nuque et caressa tendrement le lieu où, quelques secondes auparavant, elle avait senti les lèvres fines d'Emma sur sa peau.

TBC...

Je voyais bien seeds of gold d'aaron watch?v=jvQ6Ilgt-5A passer avec cette fin de chapitre ^*


	17. Chapter 17

Olala désolé pour le retard, faites des études qu'ils disent ^* bref on reprend: Régina donne des cours de magie à Emma en vue du retour de Cora à Storybrook. Le premier jour s'est fini sur un suspens: Régina et Emma se rapprochent mais comment vont-elles gérer ce qui s'est passé? Et puis qu'est ce qui s'est passé en fait... Faiblesse? Alcool? Ou passion refoulée? Je vous laisse lire :)

Jour 2 :

-5h17… Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Emma s'était éveillée bien plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Elle observait les chiffres luminescents de son réveil et referma les yeux. Mais son esprit était bien trop occupé par la brune. Elle angoissait. Elle soupira et s'extirpa des draps.

Elle enfila un jean, son sweat-shirt à capuche et sortit à pas de loup de l'appartement. L'air matinal lui ferait du bien. Elle se retrouva dans les rues désertes d'un Storybrook endormi. Les toits des maisons baignaient dans des rayons rose-orangé que le soleil peinait à émettre à travers les quelques nuages du ciel de l'aube.

Une légère brise vint à sa rencontre et la fit frissonner. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et arpenta les allées silencieuses de la petite ville. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'au bord de mer. Elle scruta l'horizon et huma l'air frais que lui apportait la marée. Elle se rappela l'année écoulée et tous ces moments passés avec son fils lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant l'ancien emplacement du château de bois. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle repensa à toutes ces prises de bec avec madame le maire et forcément… Forcément les images de la veille s'imposèrent à son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux tentant de renier ce souvenir, mais impossible. Elle pouvait encore sentir les doigts de Régina dans les siens.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé _encore_ ?

Décidément, cette question devenait inhérente à la brune…

Elle shoota dans le sol, laissant une traîné de sable fin se faire happer par le vent.

-Il se passe quoi bon sang ? Je ressens quoi là ?

Ressentir était de loin le mot le plus difficile à évoquer. Elle ressentait quelque chose, elle le savait. Elle savait que c'était plus que de la fascination, de l'admiration ? Non, c'était quelque chose de plus profond : elle l'aimait. Et ça lui crevait le cœur.

Si elle le pouvait, elle éviterait de croiser la belle quelques semaines, le temps d'oublier ses sentiments, mais non, elle devait continuer son apprentissage.

-Fait ch…

Elle tournait en rond, angoissant à l'idée de revoir Régina.

-Mais je vais lui dire quoi moi? _Salut, au fait, vous savez j'étais saoule… Je ne contrôlais pas…_ Ou bien : _j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je ne tiens pas l'alcool vous savez…_ Ou encore : _il était fort ce whisky dis-donc !_ Ou peut-être juste : _je ressens quelque chose pour vous._.

Elle rigola nerveusement à cette pensée.

-…Et c'est ainsi que périt Emma Swan, sauveuse de Storybrook…Dernier contact connu au matin du 20 mai, suspectons fortement son tuteur de magie qui nie toute implication. Nous recherchons encore le corps, récompense à la clef pour toutes informations fiables.

Oui c'est sûre, Régina la tuerait si elle lui disait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour elle_…_

Elle retourna dans le centre ville, le Granny's n'était pas encore ouvert. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se balader du côté de la maison de son professeur et observa les lieux avec prudence. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit une lumière s'allumer dans la cuisine.

Emma se sentit ridicule. Elle était là en train d'espionner Régina… N'importe quoi. Elle retourna à l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle glissa ses clefs dans la serrure, sans bruit, elle fût soulagée de trouver l'appartement vide. Sa famille dormait encore.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, prit des affaires et fila sous la douche.

* * *

8h00…

Regard à gauche :

-Pas là…

Regard à droite :

-Pas là…

Régina regarda une dernière fois sa montre : 8h01.

-En retard…

Elle soupira. Sa mère allait revenir pour se venger et s'en prendre à Henry d'ici un mois et la blonde, la « sauveuse » était en retard.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Tans mieux, une journée de moins sans Shérif c'est une journée de moins de perdu. Elle fronça les yeux. Sa conscience lui rappela son attitude d'hier soir.

-Pure faiblesse.

Régina savait quelle se mentait à elle-même, mais elle redit à voix haute :

-Faiblesse…

Elle se releva du bord du puits et s'enveloppa d'une fumée violette.

* * *

Henry se précipita sur la porte :

-Je vais ouvrir ! … Maman ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas avec Emma ?

-Et bien… non, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être passer la journée ensemble?

-Mais… Mais Emma est partie il y a environ une heure pour te retrouver !

Régina haussa les sourcils :

-Et bien, elle avait des choses sans doute plus intéressantes à faire…

Snow apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte :

-Régina ?

-Snow.

-Emma n'est pas avec toi ?

-Si juste là, à côté, vous ne la voyez pas ?

Régina avait sortit ça sur un ton monocorde, Snow fit rouler ses yeux:

-Elle s'est levée très tôt ce matin, après s'être couché tard sans un mot comme si….

Snow planta son regard dans celui de sa belle-mère :

-Ca se passe bien entre vous ?

Régina parut surprise par la question, elle écarquilla les yeux puis les plissa tout en affichant un sourire forcé :

-Comment dire ? Elle tient de vous c'est sûre… Je pense que je ne tarderai pas à lui proposer une ou deux pommes ces prochains jours.

Snow répondit au sourire de la reine par un sourire encore plus grand :

-Prenez les bien rouge, c'est celles que l'on préfère dans la famille.

Régina ne répondit rien, cela n'en valait pas la peine, surtout pas devant son fils:

-Evidemment… Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un petit prodige à aller retrouver…

-Attends! Samedi soir on passe la soirée ensemble ?

Henry l'avait attrapé par la main.

Régina sourit et aquiesça :

-Oui bien sûre Henry, tu passes quand tu veux tu le sais.

-Chouette !

Puis Régina recula, descendit les escaliers et dès qu'elle fut hors de portée, s'éclipsa directement au bastion.

* * *

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et descendit de son tas de cailloux lorsqu'elle vit la brune apparaître de l'autre côté des grilles. Elle alla à sa rencontre :

_On respire, on se calme, il ne s'est rien passé hier soir…Avance tranquillement, comme d'habitude, ça va aller…Bon trois, deux, un…_

-…

Régina l'ignora simplement et passa à côté d'elle. Emma resta planté là, ne s'attendant certainement pas à tant de … froideur.

Régina se retourna après une dizaine de mètres :

_-_Bon, vous venez miss Swan ?

Emma se sortit de ses pensées :

-J'arrive !

Elle rejoignit la brune :

-Quel est le programme?

Régina ne répondit rien. Elle se dirigea vers ses pommiers, caressa l'une des fleurs de ceux-ci, ce qui eut pour effet de faire accélérer sa croissance. Une pomme d'un rouge vif apparut sous les yeux émerveillés d'Emma. La brune tira un coup sec et la tendit à Emma :

-Apparemment c'est celle ci que vous préférez.

Emma leva un sourcil :

-C'est quoi ce piège?

-C'est pour vous féliciter.

-De ?

-D'avoir retrouvé le chemin, seule, de un, et de vous être enfilé toute une bouteille de scotch de 15 ans d'âge en moins de vingt minutes.

Emma tiqua :

-J'ai un bon sens se l'orientation et pour ceux qui est d'hier, _je ne tiens pas l'…_

-Je ne veux pas savoir, bon, revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Vos performances magiques…

Régina se rapprocha du tas.

-Alors plus une pierre dans la cour ?

-Plus une seule.

Emma était fière d'elle, elle croqua dans sa pomme:

-On peut parier si vous voulez ?

-Non, ça ira.

Régina fixa la cour aux herbes folles, ses iris se teintèrent de mauve et d'un coup de main, une pelouse impeccable avait succédé au fouillis végétal.

Puis Régina enfonça ses talons dans l'herbe parfaitement tondue et ne vit, effectivement, aucune pierre.

Emma jubilait.

-Bien… Nous pouvons dire que vous maîtrisez la lévitation d'objet désormais. Passons à l'étape suivante.

-Qui est ?

Régina d'un geste discret de l'index, fit voler une pierre provenant du tas droit sur Emma. La blonde fît un pas rapide sur le côté:

-Non mais ça va pas ?!

-L'esquive. Votre prochain but sera d'arrêter des objets animés. Chute, projection etc… Tout ceci avec l'aide de la magie, cela va de soit. Bon mettez-vous en place.

Régina lui indiqua le centre de la pelouse verte. Elle-même vint se placer près du tas de pierre :

-Je lance, vous récupérez.

Une pierre vint frôler de très près la cuisse de la blonde :

-Hé ! Je n'étais pas prête ! Puis comment je fais ?

Régina soupira :

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ressentez la magie, concentrez-vous sur l'objet, analysez le et repoussez-le.

Un deuxième pierre frôla sa jambe :

-Attendez, vous compter éparpiller chaque pierre que je me suis cassée à ramasser hier ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Une nouvelle pierre frôla Emma. Elle devenait dingue.

Deux heures plus tard, le tas avait réduit de moitié. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Régina surveillait son apprentie :

-Et bien enfin ! Vous n'êtes pas un cas si désespéré Swan…

Emma avait contré une pierre et l'avait envoyé haut dans le ciel.

Régina sourit, fixant le ciel à la recherche du caillou envolé:

-Attention celle-là va faire mal en retombant… Analysez bien la situation…

Emma sentait son true love à l'affût du moindre signe. Puis une goutte vint s'écraser sur son œil :

-Ouch, mais qu'est ce que ?

Puis une autre goutte lui tomba sur le crâne. Puis Régina lui hurla :

-ATTENTION !

Elle eut juste le temps de lever la tête et de voir la pierre embaumé par la fumée violette de la reine :

-Quand je vous dis d'analyser, vous analysez !

Elle fit voler la pierre au-dessus des murets et un rideau de pluie s'abattit sur le sol. Les gouttes tombaient à un rythme effréné. Emma sentait la pluie ruisseler le long de son corps, ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus lourds et humides. Elle leva son visage pour ressentir un peu plus la pluie et se mit à rire. La tension que lui assénait Régina depuis tout à l'heure se dissipait. La brune, quant à elle, était paralysée par le froid qui s'emparait de sa peau. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Emma et vit la blonde tourner sur elle-même, sous cette pluie battante. Régina sourit à cette vue. Emma restait une vraie gamine derrière ses airs de shérif.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer !

Emma la rejoignit et ensemble, elles coururent jusqu'à la grange. Emma se stoppa devant l'imposante porte en bois:

-Non je ne rentre pas là dedans !

Régina sourit :

-Pas le choix.

Elle poussa la porte grinçante et Emma inspira un grand coup. Elles entrèrent. Emma ne bloqua pas sa respiration bien longtemps, la course n'aidant pas vraiment :

-Mais comment vous faites ? L'air est immonde !

Régina se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle s'aidait de la magie en ce moment même :

-Je ne suis pas une chochotte miss Swan contrairement à vous…

Emma la fusilla du regard. Elle enleva son sweat trempé et essora ses cheveux avant de les tresser. Régina la regarda faire par de petits coups d'œil, faisant elle-même mine de sécher ses cheveux. Elle enleva sa veste. Encore une fois elle se garda de dire que la magie pouvait facilement remédier à la situation mais un sentiment qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas la poussait à agir ainsi.

-Mon jean est noyé…

-C'est ça quand on s'amuse sous la pluie, faut assumer maintenant…

-Je ne…

Emma leva les yeux vers Régina. Son cœur manqua un battement. La belle avait les cheveux encore plus sombres qu'à l'habitude, bouclant à certains endroits. Ce qui attirait le plus son regard était sans nul doute le chemiser blanc humide aux endroits non couvert par sa veste : son décolleté.

-Hum… Je…

Régina s'aperçut du malaise d'Emma :

-Un problème?

-Non c'est le… La paille qui…

-Chochotte…

-Mais ce que vous pouvez être… oh et puis zut ! La chochotte elle en a marre!

Emma s'était raidi et tentait d'éviter du regard le corps de la belle. Régina ne comprenait pas les paroles de son élève mais tout s'éclaircit lorsqu'elle vit Emma se mettre à pratiquer la magie. Elle faisait léviter à présent quelques mottes de paille noire et s'afférait à les repousser au dehors par la porte entrouverte.

Ce qui étonnait le plus Régina, c'était la vitesse avec laquelle son élève le faisait et la précision de sa magie.

-C'est juste pour m'embêter quand vous n'arrivez à rien lorsque je vous le demande ?

Emma la regarda, elle avait finit son oeuvre.

-Oui, c'est ça. J'adore quand vous me criez dessus, mon petit côté maso vous comprenez.

Emma ne pouvait pas lui avouer que son true love décuplait en elle en ce moment même à chaque fois que son regard croisait la chemise humide de son professeur.

Emma respirait beaucoup mieux :

-On passe aux écuries tout à l'heure?

Régina regarda perplexe son élève :

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je pourrais remettre de la paille, comme ça prochaine fois je pourrais piquer un somme au lieu de rester planter là à regarder la pluie au travers du toit avec vous dans la même pièce….

- On ne me supporte déjà plus?

-Oui on peut dire ça…

Régina prit cette réplique en plein coeur. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, enfin elle s'en doutait quelque peu. Mais elle feint d'ignorer. Elle aquiesça de la tête et regarda les gouttes tomber à travers les lames en bois de la porte.

Emma s'en voulait, les mots étaient sortis du tac au tac. Elle adorait chaque moment passé avec Régina, et elle appréciait celui là d'autant plus.

-Y'à quoi là haut ?

-Rien.

Régina s'était complètement fermé. Elles ne s'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à la fin de l'averse. Une fois les dernières gouttes tombées, Régina se leva et prit le sweat d'Emma.

-Allé, on y retourne…

Emma fut choquée lorsqu'elle enfila son vêtement : il était sec. Sec en moins de 15 minutes.

Régina…

Le sol était détrempé, les talons de la brune s'enfonçaient à chaque pas, elle grogna lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau passer au travers ses chaussures :

-Vous avez raison miss Swan. Allons nous balader dans les écuries…

Emma ne put s'en empêcher :

-J'ai toujours raison…

Régina leva les yeux au ciel, Dieu que c'était dur de ne pas l'envoyer valser. Mais bizarrement, Régina sourit :

-Un peu d'humilité ne vous ferait pas de mal…

Et elles s'éclipsèrent jusqu'au centre équestre.

* * *

Emma sentit encore une fois son estomac se soulever, elle agrippa un peu plus le bras de la brune. Puis ses pieds touchèrent sol.

-On y est !

Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua de suite Régina la fusiller du regard :

-Mon bras miss Swan….

-Oups, pardon.

Régina avança fièrement dans le dédalle de couloir de box. Emma qui n'avait jamais approché un cheval ni de loin ou de près, paraissait loin d'être rassurée et sursautait machinalement à chaque bruit de sabot un peu trop violent à son goût.

_On se caaaalme…_

Elle rattrapa Régina :

-Bon on fait vite, je ne tiens pas à m'attarder ici.

-Je ne vous sens pas rassurée Swan, je me trompe ?

Emma fit mine de se détendre :

-Aucun problème…

-Bon alors cesser de triturer votre porte-clef dans votre poche, ça a le don de m'énerver.

Emma ne comprenait rien, la veille Régina se laissait aller dans ses bras et depuis ce matin, rien, nada. Juste un air glacial et un ton plus qu'hautain dans chaque mot.

Tant mieux, quelque part pensa t-elle.

Régina s'arrêta à hauteur du box où elle avait mit fin aux souffrances de Daniel quelques mois plus tôt. Un cheval passa aussitôt la tête par-dessus la porte. Régina sourit :

-Salut toi.

Elle caressa l'encolure de la bête. Une envie de se remettre en selle rattrapa la cavalière en elle.

Emma surveillait la scène de loin. C'était cette Régina là qu'elle voulait voir tous les jours : une femme détendue, souriante. Emma savait que cet air froid n'était qu'une façade. Une façade qu'elle finirait bien par faire tomber, un jour… Elle se mit à la recherche du palefrenier.

-Bonjour !

-Shérif Swan ?

-Désolé de vous déranger.

-Non vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, je m'apprêtais à donner aux chevaux leur ration du midi.

-Oh, super, dites, je me demandais, auriez vous de la paille ? Je vous l'achète bien sûre, disons environs une dizaine de ballots ?

-Oui, euh, oui ! J'ai de quoi vous satisfaire.

-Alors c'est conclu !

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous servir. Elle est stockée dans le hangar, à l'entrée.

-Et dernière chose, il est à qui ce cheval dans le premier box à gauche là-bas ?

-Soupçon ? Il est au club, mais David était venu me trouver pour qu'Henry puisse le monter un peu… Mais ça fait un baille que je ne les ai pas vu !

-Avec tout ce qui se passe vous savez…

-Oui d'ailleurs, comment ça se passe avec la reine?

-Bien, d'ailleurs je ferai mieux d'aller la retrouver.

-Quoi ? _Elle_ est ici ?! La moitié des écuries ont été détruite grâce à…

Emma vit le palefrenier virer au rouge elle l'interrompit fermement :

-Oui. Mais vous étiez à la réunion il me semble. Vous savez de quoi il en retourne. Chacun fait des efforts et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas vous qui payez le plus. Elle nous a sauvé. Si vous pouvez encore vous occuper de ces chevaux c'est grâce à elle.

-…

-Ca ne vous dérange pas si Miss Mills s'offre une séance d'équitation avec Soupçon ?

Le palefrenier analysa la situation rapidement :

-Non c'est bon, vous trouverez sa selle et son filet là bas. La carrière est libre à cette heure-ci.

-Merci.

Emma lui empoigna la main fermement :

-C'est comme ça que l'on arrivera à vaincre Cora. Ensemble.

Puis elle fila.

-Je pense que ça, ça se met sur le dos.

Elle posa la selle à califourchon sur la porte du box.

-Et ça, sur sa tête.

Elle attrapa le filet en cuir noir qu'elle avait coincé sur son épaule et le tendit à Régina :

-Miss Swan, qu'est ce que ?

-On a la permission ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'appelle Soupçon de _je ne sais pas trop quoi. _C'est un _je ne sais plus quoi_ et je vois que vous mourrez d'envie de le monter.

-C'est un selle français et son nom est sur la porte du box juste là et nous n'avons pas le temps. Vous devez encore…

-Mais vous n'arrêtez donc jamais ?

Régina écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire crier dessus :

-Je m'occupe du reste, après tout c'était mon idée. Vous, vous le préparez, vous vous détendez et on reprend cet aprem' si vous voulez. Comme ça, ça me laisse le temps de déjeuner avec Henry et Snow. Je vous retrouverai vous-savez-où à 14h.

Régina ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle souffla un :

-D'accord…

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

-Et « ça », c'est une selle ! Mais il me faut le tapis qui va avec…

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, pivota sur elle-même avant de commettre l'irréparable et sortit des écuries. Sans voiture, elle retourna en ville à pied, emprunta le pick-up de son père et retourna aux écuries pour charger la paille. Curieuse de voir Régina à l'œuvre elle regarda sa montre mais le temps lui manquait. Elle devait d'abord déposer la paille et déjeuner avec Henry mais la voir ce serai…

Non, non ! N'y pense pas !

Elle mit le moteur en route.

* * *

14 heures…

Régina marchait à travers la forêt. Retrouver ses sensations équestres n'avaient été que pur bonheur. Elle rayonnait. Lorsqu'elle passa la grille, elle put apercevoir une trainée de paille le long du chemin menant à la grange :

-Petit poucet…

Elle ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse et trouva Emma allongée dans un coin de la grange, dormant profondément.

La porte grinça lorsque Régina la referma, Emma s'éveilla en sursaut :

-Oh, vous êtes déjà là…

-Il est 14 heures miss Swan..

Régina s'approcha :

-Mal dormi cette nuit ?

-Insomnie matinale…

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la blonde.

-Bon, on reprend ?

-Si y'a moyen de me faire un café avant oui…

Régina sourit, Emma lui avait offert un magnifique moment ce midi après tout… Elle fit apparaître un mug rouge dans ses mains et le tendit à Emma :

-Mais c'est ça que je veux savoir faire !

Emma s'attendait à une réplique cinglante mais rien… La reine lui sourit, Emma attrapa sa tasse chaude, un peu confuse, puis Régina alla se poser à quelques mètres d'elle dans la paille fraîche en se laissant tomber gracieusement dedans.

-Y'a une substance hallucinogène dans ce café ou quoi ?

Elles restèrent silencieuses, le temps d'un café, profitant de l'instant présent. La gorge d'Emma devenait de plus en plus sèche malgré sa boisson. Régina s'allongea dans la paille et ferma les yeux. Emma la scrutait l'œil vif. Elle repensait à hier soir, à ce matin… Et ce silence… Emma se livrait une bataille interne : que devait-elle faire ? Se rapprocher ? La laisser tranquille ? Finalement elle avala le reste de sa tasse d'un coup sec et sortit direction la rivière. Elle fit voler sa tasse jusqu'à la cascade et sans aucun effort il ressortit propre… et remplit d'eau claire.

Elle retourna à la grange, sans bruit elle fit planer le mug jusqu'à hauteur de la reine, elle le plaça stratégiquement au-dessus de la tête de Régina.

La brune sentit une présence planer au-dessus d'elle, ouvrit les yeux brusquement mais trop tard, une cascade d'eau avait déferlé sur son visage :

-Mais qu'est ce que ?! Shérif Swan !

Emma était accoudée à l'embrasure de la porte, le visage éclairé par un radieux sourire :

-Ah, et vos réflexes ? Mais vous n'aurez aucun mal à sécher votre chemise, tout comme vous l'avez fait avec mon sweat ce matin…

Régina était ahurie. Emma savait pertinemment à quoi elle s'exposait en la provocant de la sorte. Elle passa la paume de sa main sur son visage et sa chemise. Ils étaient secs.

-Mais pourquoi ce matin vous… ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé trempé ? Contrainte à me déshabiller et vous, vous…

Régina se sentit piégée. Elle s'approcha de la blonde, ses iris se teintèrent :

-Régina on se calme, ce n'était qu'un…

Mais Régina tourna sa paume de main vers le ciel et une boule bleutée fit son apparition. Emma pâlit, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement de forcer les choses...

La brune tendit son bras et la boule d'énergie se dirigea vers Emma qui se jeta à terre devant la grange pour l'éviter :

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Ce n'était qu'un…

Mais une autre boule avait fait l'apparition dans la paume de la sorcière :

-On ne joue pas avec moi Swan !

Emma, par terre, n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Régina leva son bras :

-Et bien on dirait que je l'ai enfin cette revanche…

Emma n'y croyait pas : que venait de dire Régina !? Elle paniqua mais très vite elle sentit son true love monter dans son corps et la rassurer. Elle le mit à l'affût et lorsque Régina lança son sort, elle le contra et se releva. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put à travers les pommiers. Elle trébucha sur un tronc et se retrouva caché dans les hautes herbes. Régina, qui avançait tranquillement, se méfia lorsqu'elle perdu de vue la blonde.

Emma haletait. Bon sang, Régina allait la tuer ! Pour une tasse d'eau ! Elle se tapit dans les hautes herbes du verger et se focalisa sur les pas de la reine. Dix mètres environ, neuf… Elle fixa le tronc sur lequel elle venait de tomber :

_-C'est trop lourd je ne pourrais jamais…_

Huit mètres…

-Tans pis !

Emma se releva et vit la reine dans son champ de vision ainsi que la ruine en arrière plan. Elle changea brutalement son plan. Elle déchaussa une des pierres du mur et l'envoya valser droit sur Régina. La brune avait sentit la présence magique arriver dans son dos et n'eut aucun mal à la contrer en se retournant vivement. Elle ricana, et entreprit de faire demi-tour lentement tout en prenant soin de faire naître une boule bleue dans sa main. Elle ne vit que trop tard l'imposant tronc foncer sur elle…

-C'est bon stop !

Emma écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix de Régina dans son dos. Elle se retourna et par réflexe sous-cortical envoya un crochet droit en plein dans la mâchoire de la brune.

Régina recula de deux pas sous le choc et porta la main à sa mâchoire :

-J'ai dit stop !

Elle paralysa Emma quelques secondes le temps de s'auto-soigner et la libéra :

-Comment ça stop ?!

Emma était furieuse et épuisée, elle se courba sous le poids de la fatigue en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et releva la tête vers Régina :

-Stop comme genre c'était un jeu ?! Vous vouliez me tuer ! Vous êtes malade !

Régina sourit :

-Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, croyez-moi ce serait fait !

-Vos boules d'énergie c'était pour faire joli ? Et ce que vous avez dit ! Votre vengeance ? C'était quoi ça ?

-Je suis une assez bonne actrice vous ne trouvez pas ?

-On n'est pas sur un plateau télé là ! Régina vous êtes dingue ! Pour une tasse d'eau !

Régina mit les mains dans son blazer :

-Je voulais vérifier vos connaissances pratiques et bravo, test réussi !

-Test ? Genre interrogation surprise ?! C'est quoi lorsque l'on échoue ? Le droit à une brûlure au troisième degré ?

Régina haussa les épaules :

-Swan vous êtes stupide…

-Oui c'est ça…

Elle avait repris son souffle et regarda le tronc cassé en deux un peu plus loin.

-Avouez que je suis douée quand même ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas !

Régina leva les yeux au ciel :

-Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à cette ride sur le front qui apparaît lorsque vous êtes effrayée, plutôt mignon…

Emma haussa les épaules, elle ne trouvait rien à redire, elle avait vraiment crût à sa mort prochaine.

Régina regarda ses pommiers :

-Vous y avez crut ?

-A quoi ?

-Ma vengeance ?

-Autant qu'à vos boules d'énergie !

Régina se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Emma vit de suite qu'elle venait de heurter Régina. Elle avait changé pour Henry, elle lui apprenait son art, elle l'a sauvé de Cora et en l'espace d'une seconde elle avait oublié tout ça. Elle s'approcha de la brune et lui attrapa le bras doucement :

-Hey, faites pas cette tête là, vous méritez l'oscar pour cette scène.

-Faut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment été moi-même… La comédie ça me connaît. Enfermée dans mes propres sorts.

Elle releva la tête et fixa Emma des yeux :

-Sauf quand j'étais avec Henry évidemment…

Emma sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle soutint le regard de la brune :

-Vous pouvez lâcher du lest avec moi Régina, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger vous savez. Je n'ai jamais été là pour vous juger.

-Non c'est vrai, juste là pour briser ma malédiction…

-Non, juste là pour vous libérer Régina…

Elles se regardèrent plus intensément. Les mots prononçaient par Emma résonnait en la reine. Pourquoi fallait-il que la blonde soit toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait du bon en elle ? Qu'elle pouvait changer ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit la fille de Snow qui la soutienne autant ? Que se soit la fille de Snow qui la rassure? Que se soit Emma qui fasse monter en elle une chaleur intense à cet instant précis ?

Régina détourna les yeux et recula :

-Bon… Hum, je crois que c'est fini pour la journée. Je vous revois demain ici, huit heures.

-Mais, Régina attendez ! Je…

Mais la brune était déjà trop loin et passait les barrières.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

._..19 heures au stade de Storybrook:_

-Regarde bien Emma!

Henry avait sa batte de baseball au-dessus de son épaule, prêt à recevoir la balle.

-Vas-y Neal tu peux y aller!

-Celle-là elle est spéciale pour toi mon vieux!

Emma rigolait, c'était bien d'avoir emmené Henry se défouler sur le terrain. Puis elle retrouvait Neal. Il s'occupait d'Henry lorsqu'elle était avec Régina. Ils étaient comme une famille qu'ils auraient dû former il y a dix ans. Mais malgré tout entre Neal et Emma ce n'était pas_ vraiment_ comme avant. Pas comme avant la prison, pas comme avant Régina.

Régina... Les moments passés quelques heures auparavant avec elle la chamboulait. Encore. Confidence, confiance, puis masque froid, fuite, elles jouaient un jeu dangereux.

Elle ajusta sa casquette bleue, elle était à la réception:

-Allez Neal, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?

Il ne se fît pas prier et s'exécuta.

Henry ne perdit pas la balle des yeux et frappa de toutes ses forces:

-Wow...

Emma regardait la balle prendre son envol haut dans le ciel:

-C'est bon je l'ai!

Elle courut, se plaça sous la balle et l'attrapa. Elle leva fièrement son gant:

-Henry t'es éliminé!

Il faisait la mou, Neal se rapprocha de lui:

-Bon ça fait 4 points pour Emma, 5 pour moi et notre petit champion est toujours premier avec 6 points!

Il souleva son fils:

-Allez petit prince ne boude pas! T'es toujours devant! Bon à toi de frapper Emma, moi je reçois! Si tu réussis ce coup on est ex-æquo!

Il avait lancé un clin d'œil à la blonde. Elle leva les yeux. Perdre face à Neal cela ne le faisait vraiment pas... Elle donna son gant à Neal, retourna sa casquette, visière vers l'arrière et attrapa la batte que lui tendait Henry:

-Regarde bien Neal, comment font les pros...

Il rigola:

-Allez Henry lance lui la balle avant que ses chevilles n'explosent!

Henry prépara son lancer. Il lui enverra une liftée. Il fit rouler ses épaules, prit son élan et lança sa balle. Emma la frappa parfaitement.

La balle s'envola loin.

Henry applaudit la performance de sa mère:

-Bien joué!

Neal courut et se plaça à l'endroit où la balle devait logiquement atterrir. Emma écarquilla les yeux : son tir n'était pas si bon que ça...:

-C'est pas vrai je vais me faire éliminer!

Neal leva son bras prêt à recevoir la précieuse balle blanche mais celle-ci en décida autrement et dévia de sa trajectoire de quelques centimètres. Elle tomba à ses pieds:

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Je l'avais!

Henry applaudit sa mère.

-Trop bien! T'avais mis de l'effet dans la balle pas vrai?

Emma baissa les yeux:

-Oui c'est ça... Je…

Régina finissait son roman, allongée dans son canapé, un verre de vin rouge sur la table basse. Elle tournait la page donnant sur l'ultime chapitre lorsqu'un acouphène perça son ouïe. Elle se releva brusquement, analysa la situation:

-Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Elle jeta son bouquin sur la table et leva les yeux:

-Swan! J'avais dit pas de magie à Storybrook!

Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et une veste elle prit soin de refermer sa porte d'un tour de clef et se laissa diriger par le flux magique. Elle savait qui l'attendait au bout.

Emma repassait attrapeur cette fois-ci:

-Je suis fichue...

Neal jubilait d'impatience. Ce point était pour lui. Il arma son coup.

-Vas-y Henry lance!

Henry s'exécuta, il tenait la tête du classement, au pire il était ex-æquo. Il se concentra...

Régina arriva au stade. Les traces magiques laissaient par Emma la guidaient aisément. Elle entraperçu les grilles du terrain et au travers elle pût distinguer la blonde et Henry et... un homme inconnu.

Henry recommençait sa troisième tentative lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère un peu paniquée:

-Régina?

Emma voyait la brune passer la grille du terrain:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

Elle déglutit avec difficulté:

-Je... Je ne sais pas!

Elle fixait la brune qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre:

-Shérif Swan je peux vous dire deux mots?

-Attends maman! C'est le dernier coup! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. On va savoir si oui ou non Emma va gagner contre papa!

Papa?

-Pardon?!

Régina avait les yeux ronds. Elle avait bien entendu "papa"?

Henry s'en voulu d'avoir laissé ce mot franchir ses lèvres. Régina n'était manifestement pas au courant:

-Papa?

Emma soutint le regard de la brune mais le détourna rapidement en faisant un signe de tête à Neal lui demandant de s'approcher:

-Régina je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous présenter Neal. C'est... C'est le...

-... père d'Henry, enchanté.

Il avait terminé sa phrase et tendait sa main à Régina. Celle-ci semblait complètement perdu, les yeux affolés, elle tendit machinalement sa main. Le contact d'une poigne ferme lui fit remettre son masque froid.

C'est Emma qui rompit le silence lourd qui venait de s'installer:

-C'est à mon tour de jouer. Régina je... Je dois vous parler après... de tout ça...

Régina ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du brun. Elle l'avait tant imaginé ce père génétique. Est-ce qu'Henry avait ses yeux? Ses cheveux? Son visage? Manifestement oui. Henry ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

Emma retourna à sa place et frappa son gant pour se reconcentrer sur le jeu.

-Tu verras! Je l'attraperai sans problème ta balle!

Régina était en train de réprimer une amertume grandissante au fond d'elle-même. Elle fermait les yeux à la recherche d'une lueur à laquelle s'accrocher mais sa colère prenait le dessus et elle ne pût s'empêcher plus longtemps de mettre fin à cette scène familiale écœurante:

-Cela dépend de vous... Avec ou sans magie cette fois-ci Miss Swan?

Henry avait laissé la petite balle retomber lourdement sur l'herbe:

-T'as triché?

Un petit sourire de satisfaction naissait sur les lèvres de Régina.

Emma pâlit:

-Oui je... Non! Je... Ce n'est pas! Enfin pas vraiment de...

-Mais Emma! Pas de magie! Pas ici! Je te faisais confiance!

La voix d'Henry se serrait au fur et à mesure de sa phrase. Il n'arriva pas à la finir et s'encourut à travers le stade.

Neal se mît à sa poursuite:

-T'inquiète pas je vais le rattraper! Et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules.

Emma enleva son gant calmement, ramassa la batte et la petite balle, et alla les rendre à l'accueil.

Elle franchit la sortie, baissa la tête et mît ses mains dans ses poches de jean.

Régina la regarda faire, mais elle se mit rapidement à sa poursuite. Après quelques minutes elle l'avait rattrapé. Elle ne pressa même pas le pas.

-Swan! On doit parler!

La blonde continua, fixant toujours le sol devant elle, comme déconnectée. Elle avait déçu son fils. Pour une question de fierté elle avait déçu son fils...

-Swan!

Elle entendait la reine derrière elle comme un lointain écho. Elle tourna dans une ruelle isolée à gauche.

Régina s'engouffra à son tour dans la ruelle, prête à bondir. La blonde avait disparu. Elle hurla cette fois-ci:

-Swan, montrez-vous! Tout de suite!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre une inspiration qu'une main brûlante se plaqua contre ses lèvres. Elle émit un cri étouffé, elle aurait voulu se libérer mais ses mains étaient elles aussi bloquées par la poigne d'Emma.

_-Tant pis pour la promesse d'Henry... _pensa la brune.

Elle voulut invoquer la magie et s'éclipser mais les mains brulantes d'Emma la retenaient. Elles retenaient la reine avec l'aide de sa magie.

Emma contenait sans mal les tentatives de Régina pour s'extirper de son joug. Elle resserra sa prise un peu plus et s'approcha de son oreille:

-Pas ici, emmenez-nous chez vous, on va régler nos problèmes là-bas...

La voix d'Emma était rauque, lente et posée.

Régina écarquilla les yeux: où son élève avait-elle appris ça? Elle sentit une brûlure plus intense s'appliquer sur son corps et sans réfléchir un instant de plus, s'éclipsa chez elle, répondant au désir d'Emma.

Emma n'avait pas relâché sa poigne et lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le parquet du salon de miss Mills, son premier réflexe fût de la plaquer violemment contre le mur:

-Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi vous faites ça?!

Régina gémit douloureusement sous le choc. Emma ne se contrôlait plus, la colère la submergeait:

-Pourquoi bordel?!

Elle relâcha légèrement sa prise avant d'en appliquer une plus violente encore. Régina accusa le coup mais ne dit rien cette fois.

Emma sondait les yeux de la brune à la recherche d'une pointe de remord, d'une pointe de quelque chose, mais... rien. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux. Ebahit par la stature de cette femme, par cette façade froide et impassible, Emma décida de la relâcher.

Elle recula, effrayée par cette femme qui venait de rompre le lien de confiance qu'elle entretenait avec Henry. Effrayée par cette femme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Son dos buta contre le mur d'en face et elle se laissa retomber sur le sol lourdement. Elle enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux et ne pût retenir plus longtemps le flot d'émotions qui la traversait. Elle sanglotât, sans un bruit.

Régina la regarda pleurer mais ne trouva pas l'entière satisfaction qu'elle souhaitait, au contraire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'approcha lentement de la blonde et finit par s'agenouiller devant elle:

-Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite? Qu'Henry avait un père vivant?

-...

- Il n'a jamais était pompier, ni mort au cours d'un combat contre un feu n'est-ce pas?

Régina se laissa retomber contre le mur, à côté d'Emma puis continua d'une voix sobre:

-Non évidemment puisqu'il était là devant moi i peine dix minutes...

Elle porta son regard noir sur Emma, semblant attendre une réponse. Elle fixait le dos courbé qui se levait et s'abaissait au grès des sanglots de son élève. Sa chevelure blonde glissait sur son visage à chaque inspiration. Inconsciemment, elle attrapa quelques mèches qu'elle ramena derrière son oreille. Elle répéta son geste plusieurs fois et Emma commença à se calmer. Sa respiration redevenait régulière. Elle releva lentement sa tête, regarda la brune tout en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux:

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Elle se leva et quitta la maison des Mills en prenant soin de claquer violemment la porte derrière elle.

Régina avait le regard dans le vide, elle haussa les sourcils. Demain les cours allaient être... sympathiques.


	19. Chapter 19

Olà! Je dois d'abord vous remercier de faire parcourir vos yeux sur ma fiction (malgré les fautes d'orthographes que je laisse traîner et qui doivent les faire cligner méchamment)

Merci aussi plus particulièrement à / SwanQueen20 / / Crousty / swann33 / lilo122 / Cacahouete24 / Linette / Hannah Holloway / SwanQueen / Aude / Swbpz / HuddyfanLove (love aussi!) / Zorette11 / CALZONAddict (moi aussi!) / Schtroump30 / Emelyne / Guest MERCCII vraiment, chacune de vos reviews m'apportent énormément :)

Et parce que ça fait longtemps je résume les chapitres précédents:

Régina et Cora détruisent Storybook et récupèrent les cristaux de True Love qui permettent à Cora de devenir méga "Evil". Mais elle trahit Régina qui décide alors de contrer sa mère en venant en aide à Emma et ils réussissent à la blesser. Elle disparait mais va revenir. Entre temps, il faut qu'Emma apprennent à maîtriser sa magie. C'est donc Régina qui est désigné pour l'instruire, à son grand damne. De là nait une relation tumultueuse, basée sur le dénie de leurs sentiments. Elles pensent qu'amener l'autre à la détester est une solution... Régina fait la connaissance de Neal et le prend vraiment mal, elle se dispute avec Emma (pour la dernière fois, enfin l'avant-dernière fois hihi vous le verrez bientôt)

Vu que c'est du post saison 2 épisode 15, c'est le moment où Neal, Emma, Rumpelstilskin et Henry reviennent à Storybrook que commence ma fic' donc oui Neal est bien là!

Eeeet dernière chose je pars en vacances demain donc je ne posterai pas jeudi, d'où les deux chapitres ce soir pr me rattraper :)

* * *

Mais Emma n'était pas venue ce matin-là. Régina l'avait attendu mais s'était rapidement fait une raison. Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de la voir non plus. Elle ne parvenait pas à accepter la présence du père d'Henry dans cette ville. Emma l'avait ramené ici sous son nez. Elle le vivait comme une... exclusion. Un rappel du "Henry n'est pas ton fils" Cette pensée la mettait hors d'elle. Mais c'était vrai: c'était leur fils. Il avait eu cet enfant avec Emma. Il avait vécu une relation avec Emma. Il avait partagé sa vie avec Emma. Ils s'aimaient. Régina s'éclipsa aux écuries. Elle en avait urgemment besoin.

La sauveuse ne parvenait pas à se lever. Pas envie d'affronter la réalité.

C'est son ventre qui la poussa à sortir de ses draps et à filer discrètement en cuisine:

-T'es pas avec Régina?

_Mince, Snow... Vite dit quelque chose!_

-On a rendez-vous cet après-midi...

-Bon d'accord.

Snow reprit la lecture du journal:

-Dépêche-toi alors, il est déjà 13h...

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, ne croyant pas l'heure déjà avancée de la journée. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de quitter l'appartement désormais.

Elle passa par la chambre d'Henry manifestement absent. Elle soupira :

-_Il faut bien que ça cesse un jour..._

* * *

Elle sortit et arpenta la ville. Il faisait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui. Étourdie par la chaleur elle alla retrouver la fraicheur de la forêt et inconsciemment, ses pas la portèrent jusqu'au bastion. Elle s'arrêta, scruta la bâtisse et ne percevant aucune trace de Regina elle passa les grilles et se dirigea vers la chute d'eau. Le bruit des remous chatoyait ses oreilles, la fraicheur de l'eau l'aiderait à réfléchir. Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit sur les planches servant de pont en amont de la cascade et balança ses pieds au-dessus du courant. Ils effleuraient la surface de l'eau. Ça l'amusait. Elle pensait à Neal, à sa proposition de dîner samedi soir, rien qu'à deux. Elle repensait à Henry, à ce qu'elle avait fait. Et à Régina.

-_Mais dégage de ma tête!_

Une petite branche fila à toute vitesse sous ses yeux et se fit emporter pas les rapides. Elle sourit en repensant aux courses de bâton qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était petite dès qu'elle croisait un cours d'eau.

Une autre branche passa:

-Toi je te sauve!

Et avec sa magie elle souleva le bâton de l'eau et le posa sur les planches. Fière, elle ne pût réprimer un sourire puis une tentation étrange s'empara d'elle. Elle leva ses mains et se concentra. Une petite colonne d'eau s'éleva de la rivière. Elle prit confiance, et la colonne d'eau se transforma en petite tornade. Elle la fit parcourir les rapides, comme une toupie surfant la rivière. La colonne d'eau se fit de plus en plus massive et Emma se releva, impressionnée par ses capacités magiques, elle adorait son pouvoir. Elle rejoignit les berges et entreprit de faire passer sa petite tornade sur terre.

-Mince...

Elle recommença mais sa tentative fut une nouvelle fois avortée:

-Allez presque...

Le tourbillon s'écrasa encore une fois contre la berge:

-Passer d'un élément à un autre ça ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts Swan…

Emma s'était raidie: _pas elle._

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Régina sourit, elle sortit de l'ombre de l'arbre et s'approcha de son élève.

-Faites la tourner plus vite.

Elle fit quelques pas en sa direction :

-Votre tornade manque de puissance...

Emma ne s'était même pas retournée pour regarder son interlocuteur. Elle recommença et fit apparaître une colonne d'eau qui tournoya un peu plus à chaque seconde sur elle-même. La minute qui suivit, elle était sur la berge et Emma sourit fièrement. Elle se tourna vers Régina. La colonne d'eau retomba dans l'herbe.

Elles se regardèrent. Emma détourna ses yeux et vint se rasseoir sur le pont pour fixer les remous.

-Vous voyez que j'y arrive sans vous.

Régina l'observa puis descendit en aval de la chute par le petit escalier en pierre.

Elle enleva ses talons et entra dans l'eau, juste de quoi mouiller ses chevilles. Emma la regarda depuis son point de vue du haut de la cascade :

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

Régina cria pour surplomber le bruit de la chute d'eau :

-Descendez Swan !

Emma ne bougea pas.

-Venez, descendez !

Emma ne réagit pas et ce n'est que lorsque Régina leva son index et que les planches sous Emma se mirent à craquer dangereusement que celle-ci se leva pour atteindre la berge :

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein ? Y'a d'autre moyen que la magie !

-Avec vous ? Non, vous êtes une vraie mule quand vous le voulez.

-Pourquoi je dois descendre ?

-Si vous êtes venu jusqu'ici ce n'est pas par hasard. Vous aimez la magie, vous devenez de plus en plus forte chaque jour, mais sans mes conseils vous n'êtes rien. Storybrook a besoin de vous et vous avez besoin de moi. Ne laissez pas vos sentiments entraver l'avenir de toute une ville...

Elle avait raison, elle devait l'admettre. Elle repensa à sa famille, ses amis et se leva à contrecœur pour aller rejoindre la reine en contrebas. Elle s'assit sur la dernière marche et enleva ses chaussures à son tour. Elle pénétra dans l'eau et rejoignit la brune qui lui faisait dos:

-Et maintenant?

Régina se tourna lentement vers son élève puis une étincelle mauve parcourut ses yeux. Un violent bruit éclot au-dessus de leurs têtes. Emma se retourna vers la source sonore et elle vit la cascade s'affaiblir progressivement. Elle paniqua:

-Régina qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

-Vous le verrez bien assez tôt, Swan.

Emma leva sa tête vers le sommet du mince filet d'eau qu'était devenue la chute. Un vrombissement s'approchait. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Régina mais des cordes mauves firent leur apparition autour d'elle.

-J'ai quelque questions à vous poser…

Emma tenta de se libérer mais Régina serra ses liens un peu plus:

-Dans quel but l'avez-vous amené ici?

-Qui?

-Le père d'Henry! Ça vous amuse de me rappeler que je vous l'ai pris?! Qu'il a une vraie famille?! Et que je n'en fasse pas parti?

-Quoi? Vous pensez que c'est moi qui… ?

Emma inspira calmement, Régina usait encore une fois de la magie pour l'impressionner et obtenir ses fins. Mais malgré la situation, elle arrivait à comprendre l'état de Régina. Elle ne l'avait pas informé de la situation en tentant de reculer l'échéance chaque jour un peu plus. Elle savait la reine fragile après ces dernières semaines et n'avait trouvé aucun moment propice pour le lui expliquer. Elle savait que ça lui ferait mal de toute façon. Elle tenta de rassurer Régina, mais s'adressa avant tout à la mère d'Henry:

-Écoutez Régina, Neal nous a abandonné… Mais il se trouve que le fils de Rumpelstilskin que l'on est allé chercher à New-York et bien c'est lui ! Henry a retrouvé son père et Rumpel son fils. Il veut le connaitre mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est en train de vous exclure de sa vie. Nous voulons toutes les deux le meilleur pour Henry, et le meilleur pour l'instant c'est ça.

Le vacarme de l'eau n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Emma supplia la brune du regard :

-Regina s'il vous plait arrêtez on va se faire…!

Mais une puissante vague déferla sur le lit de la rivière et fit voler en éclat le pont de bois avant de s'écraser lourdement sur les deux jeunes femmes. Elle continua sa route, et après quelques secondes, elle disparut laissant la rivière retrouver son calme.

-Non mais vous avez un sérieux...

-Un sérieux quoi?

Régina les avait éclipsées sur la berge, au sommet de la chute.

-Un sérieux problème! Quand on veut poser des questions, dans notre monde on discute autour d'un café, d'un cocktail mais on ne les invite pas à se faire tuer autour d'une vague géante!

Régina sourit. Elle regarda Emma:

-Vous voyez, même moi j'en apprends tous les jours.

-Allez ça va… Emma s'appuya contre un arbre et soupira tout en souriant:

-« Laissez vos sentiments de côté », vous m'avez bien eu quand même…

Régina se racla la gorge:

-Vous avez raison miss Swan, je n'aurai pas dû me laisser emporter, mais depuis votre arrivée à Storybrook mon capital patience s'est envolé et lorsqu'il s'agit d'Henry…

Elle laissa le silence s'installer avant de reprendre calmement :

-Mais j'irai lui expliquer la situation. Il vient dîner demain soir à la maison. On discutera autour d'un verre.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire à cette remarque et rajouta tout en portant son regard au loin:

-Vous pourriez venir si vous le souhaitez…

Le chant des cigales avait doublé de volume à cet instant, Emma l'aurai juré:

-Je... Je ne peux pas, j'ai quelque chose de prévu samedi.

Régina acquiesça et entreprit de retourner vers les ruines pour se retrouver seule un moment. Emma leva alors sa tête vers le ciel bleu. Le soleil tapait, la chaleur engourdissait et l'air devenait étouffant. Elle regarda la cascade, puis la reine qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller et rigola:

-Ne me détestez surtout pas après ça!

-Après quoi?

Emma prît la main de Régina, l'entraina vers la cascade et sauta dans la rivière en contrebas :

-Swan ! Non ne...!

Trop tard. L'eau était partout autour d'elle. Ses pieds touchèrent le lit de la rivière et elle s'y appuya pour remonter à la surface et retrouver son souffle:

-Emma Swan!

La blonde ne tarda pas à émerger. Elle plongea une nouvelle fois sa nuque pour remettre ses cheveux en place:

-Allez ! Avouez que ça fait du bien!

Régina la fusilla du regard.

-Swan vous…

La brune passa sa main dans ses cheveux trempés:

-Vous...

Elle reçut un flot d'eau sur la tête et se tétanisa. Elle se retourna vers la blonde et lui lança un regard noir de colère :

-Non Miss Mills pas de magie! Pas de…

Mais Régina ne pût s'en empêcher et d'un geste de la main, envoya un jet d'eau enveloppé de fumée violette sur Emma qui le reçu en pleine tête. En voyant le visage d'Emma se décomposer elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un pouffement. Elle se détendait enfin. Emma avait réussi et en profita pour plonger hors de la vue de Régina:

-Non ce n'est pas du jeu miss Swan!

Elle la cherchait du regard mais le soleil luisait trop sur la surface. Soudain elle sentit une main accrocher ses chevilles, elle perdit l'équilibre et disparut à son tour sous l'eau. La blonde réapparut :

-Victoire pour Emma! Regina? Régina?!

Elle la chercha du regard, après tout ce temps elle aurait dû refaire surface :

-Régina!

-Ici!

Elle se retourna et reçu un jet en plein thorax qui la plaqua sous la cascade. Désormais la force de l'eau s'abattait sur ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter:

-C'est bon... stop...! Vous avez...gagné!

Régina s'arrêta. Emma regagna la berge et s'affala sur le gravier. Épuisée par l'effort.

Régina, satisfaite, rejoignit à son tour le sol. Son débardeur trempé faisait ressortir sa taille. Elle s'approcha d'Emma qui se massait ses épaules raidies par le poids de l'eau:

-Je vous ai fait mal?

Emma grimaça:

-Non c'est bon j'ai ouch...

Son épaule craqua. Régina arqua un sourcil en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. Une trêve semblait s'installer entre-elles :

-... non c'est bon je vous assure!

Elle se leva et entreprit quelques mouvements, la douleur s'apaisa. Regina la regardait du coin de l'œil s'étirer:

-Quoi?

-Rien du tout...

Emma la regarda perplexe, puis elle s'assit à son tour dans l'herbe à côté de Régina et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur la végétation. Elle ferma les yeux. Régina l'avait littéralement épuisée :

-Je pense que je vais m'endormir là maintenant tout de suite…

-Allez-y, je vous réveillerai plus tard.

Elle se leva et s'en alla. Une fois dans la grange elle inspira bruyamment, ferma les yeux, et s'éclipsa chez elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait pas réveiller Emma.

Emma, s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, bercé par la brise fraîche caressant son corps chauffé par le soleil. Elle s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, seule. Elle soupira et remit ses chaussures. Sur le chemin du retour, elle fit un rapide détour par le Granny's pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter:

-Salut Ruby!

-Hey Emma! Dis-donc c'est quoi ce sourire? Tu es rayonnante! C'est ton entraînement qui te fait cet effet? Elle nettoyait le comptoir énergiquement avant de s'arrêter et de fixer Emma dans les yeux:

-Ou c'est ton entraîneuse?

-Ruby! Emma avait les yeux ronds.

-J'ai le droit de me poser des questions...

-Non, entre la "sorcière" et moi il n'y a rien, vraiment. Je prendrai un menu du jour à emporter s'il te plaît, et au passage, tu aurais vu Henry aujourd'hui?

-Henry est passé avec Neal tout à l'heure, ils sont allé du côté de la plage cet après-midi je crois.

-Oh... merci.

-Pourquoi ça ne va pas?

-Si je... Je me suis juste disputé avec Henry hier soir et... Enfin ça me... Préoccupe c'est tout.

-Je vois! Ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger... ça s'arrange toujours... elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Emma sourit:

-Merci Ruby.

-De rien! Et voilà! Avec le cola ça te fait 5.50$!

-Garde la monnaie! À bientôt!

-Salut Emma!

Elle se rendit à la plage en espérant les retrouver mais ils étaient partis.

-Tant pis...

Emma mangea devant le front de mer, assise sur le capot du pick-up de son père. Elle observait le lac d'huile que formait la mer lorsque celle-ci ne se faisait pas trimbaler par les vents. Elle soupira. Sa beetle lui manquait, Henry lui manquait. Le retour de Cora pesait sur ses épaules, l'avenir de la ville et de ses habitants en fait. Le blues l'envahit, les responsabilités l'étouffaient. Mon Dieu, si elle restait seule toute la soirée son frigo en payerait les frais…


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: j'ai posté 19 et 20 ce soir ;)

Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai mis Emma dans un sacrée situation mais rien ne contre un SQ héhé dans le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Elle remonta dans le pick-up et après quelques minutes se retrouva devant la porte de Neal. Elle toqua:

-Emma?

-Hey! Henry est là?

-Non je l'ai déposé chez Snow comme d'habitude. Ça ne va pas?

-Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée seule tu fais quelque chose?

-Non mais je te rappelle que l'on se voit demain...

-C'est pas grave, tu viens? Je paye ma tournée!

-C'est que moi je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te supporter deux soirs d'affilée...

Elle tapa gentiment le bras de Neal :

-Crétin… Allez viens on prend ma voiture!

-J'arrive je prends ma veste! T'as le droit à la permission de minuit ou demain tu dois t'entrainer?

-J'ai mon week-end c'est bon!

Après combien de verre elle s'était-elle retrouvé à embrasser Neal? Elle ne saurait plus le dire. Trop sans doute. Mais embrasser quelqu'un, sentir ses lèvres glisser sur les siennes, tout ceci l'a aidé à se libérer de sa solitude, de sa vie chaotique et d'Elle. L'alcool lui faisait oublier ses yeux, ses lèvres et elle se sentait tellement mieux sans ses questions existentielles. Neal était là, dans ce monde d'euphorie, elle n'avait qu'à se rapprocher lentement de lui. Ils avaient dansé, bu, rigolé, cela suffisait pour un baiser. Pour une nuit. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla à ses côté le lendemain matin, tout avait disparu, sauf Neal, allongé à côté d'elle. Piégée.

_-Merde. _

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers elle:

-Salut toi, bien dormi?

-Je... Oui ça va, et toi?

-Super bien! Café?

-Oui je veux bien...

Elle ferma les yeux lorsque Neal se leva nu comme un vers du lit. Mais alors des flashbacks de la soirée remontèrent à la surface. Elle rouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Comment se sortir de là?

Elle s'était habillée calmement et arpentait le couloir à la recherche de la cuisine. L'odeur du café chaud la guidait:

-Et voilà ma princesse!

-Neal! Hey pour hier je ne sais pas si...

Il se stoppa dans ses activités et se retourna vers elle:

-Si tu veux parler d'Henry crois-moi il sera fou de joie de revoir ses parents ensemble! Il me parle souvent de nous et je...

Elle écarquilla les yeux:

-Henry parle de nous?

-Oui tu sais il me demande souvent comment on s'est rencontré, notre vie à deux et tout le reste...

Emma reçu l'information comme un poids sur son cœur. Et si, pour Henry, elle donnait une chance à Neal. Après tout elle l'avait déjà aimé et ils s'entendaient bien. Elle s'approcha de lui et attrapa le torchon qui trônait sur son épaule:

-Tu as raison, bon fait le petit-dèj' je m'occupe de la vaisselle!

Emma sursauta lorsque Neal l'attrapa par les hanches et lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque. Il fallait très vite qu'elle se réhabitue à lui. Oui il fallait faire vite cupidon, elle a besoin d'aide. Urgent.

Régina se prélassait dans son bain tranquillement, en écoutant du jazz. Les contrebasses avaient le don de la détendre. Ah, les dimanches matins, elles les adoraient. Ce soir elle avait Henry pour elle et réfléchissait au dîner qu'elle allait préparer. Elle devait aussi lui expliquer son comportement sur le terrain de baseball. Elle glissa un peu plus au fond de son bain et disparut sous l'eau. Ça lui rappela ce moment passé dans la rivière, elle sourit et remonta chercher un peu d'air.

-Miss Swan...

Régina se mordit les lèvres, les yeux dans le vide. Cette femme l'intriguait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, comme si de rien mais s'était faux. Elle en voulait plus, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Que diraient les autres? Que dirait Henry? Enfin... Cela n'expliquait en rien son comportement de ses derniers temps. Elle s'en voulait, la colère guidait ses gestes. La colère contre sa mère, contre elle-même aussi. Elle avait encore fait des mauvais choix. Elle soupira, sortit de l'eau et attrapa son peignoir de bain. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour Emma, quelque chose qui les ferait repartir sur de bonnes bases et oublier cette première semaine houleuse. Après s'être rapidement sécher elle se dirigea vers son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Elle y passa une bonne heure avant de l'éteindre, un sourire sur le visage. Elle se leva et s'habilla avant de sortir en ville acheter ce dont elle avait besoin pour son dîner.

Henry était resté avec David et Snow, avec ce temps pluvieux et l'orage qui se tramait ils avaient décidé de rester dans le grand salon à jouer aux jeux de société.

Snow était inquiète, Henry semblait las, ailleurs. L'orage qui se préparait dehors semblait faire rage sous son crâne. David avait beau la rassurer elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé. Mais elle ne demanda rien à Henry. S'il voulait en discuter il lui en parlerait le premier.

A dix-huit heures il se leva, fila se préparer et David le conduisit chez Régina:

-Passe une bonne soirée Henry! Je te reprends demain ça te va?

-Oui, à demain!

Il claqua la portière et courut sonner chez sa mère.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la brune en pantalon feutré noir assortie à un chemisier blanc:

-Henry!

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue:

-Comment s'est passé ta journée?

-Bien!

-Tu as faim?

-Non pas tellement en fait...

-C'est pas si grave, viens allons dans le salon j'ai à te parler, tu veux un verre de soda?

Il hocha la tête mais il était inquiet, lorsque sa mère voulait discuter avec lui dans le salon c'est souvent à propos de son bulletin scolaire, de ses anciennes "hallucinations de contes de fées" ou de son comportement.

-Tiens voilà ton verre et trois glaçons comme d'habitude!

Elle s'assit sur son le canapé à côté de son fils:

-Henry, je dois te parler à propos de ce que j'ai dit hier soir, sur le terrain de baseball. Je n'aurai pas dût me mêler de ça. Je voulais m'excuser.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser 'man, c'est Emma qui a triché avec la magie! Toi t'a arrêté, t'as réussi!

Elle posa son verre calmement:

-Mais moi aussi j'ai utilisé cette magie à Storybrook. J'ai fait des erreurs, comme elle est en train de le faire.

-Ça ne compte pas, t'étais la méchante reine avant! Là Emma elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas!

Il s'enfonça dans le canapé. Elle inspira un grand coup.

-Pardonne-lui cette fois, on fait tous des erreurs, moi la première, et tu m'as pardonné.

-...

-Enfin c'est à toi de décider.

Il soupira et prit son verre de la table basse. Il vit les trois glaçons flotter à la surface. Toujours trois. C'était son chiffre préféré. Trois comme lui et ses deux parents. Il rêvait de les retrouver quand il était petit. Maintenant il les a. C'est vrai, c'est idiot de se disputer pour ça.

-D'accord je... Je veux bien oublier ce qui s'est passé...

-Non il ne faut pas oublier Henry, mais accepter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il enlaçât Régina.

-J'accepte.

-Alors on va pouvoir passer à table viens!

Après leur dîner ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis elle alla le border, et lorsqu'elle éteignit la lumière de la chambre de son fils, elle sortit son portable de sa poche et pianota rapidement l'écran tactile. A son tour elle descendit et rangea la vaisselle.

Emma sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra sur la table du bar du restaurant dans lequel Neal l'avait emmené dîner. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur le nom de l'émissaire et poussa de suite sur le bouton veille afin de cacher le message.

-Je... Je reviens je vais aux toilettes!

Neal acquiesça.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière du restaurant et trouva la porte des WC.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle déverrouillât son écran et prit tout le temps de lire ce message:

**-J'ai parlé avec Henry, tout va bien. Il comprend. Je pense qu'il serait plus à même que ce soit vous qui veniez le chercher demain à la maison. Disons vers 16h?**

Emma soupira et quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone de Régina vibra sur sa table de chevet:

**-Serait-ce une invitation Miss Mills? **

Régina sourit mais ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant au lendemain.

Le dimanche matin Neal apporta des croissants et autres viennoiseries française à sa belle "princesse" comme il aimait l'appeler désormais. Ce petit nom donnait des nausées à Emma dès qu'elle l'entendait. C'est niais! Mais avec le temps elle s'y habituerait sans doute. Sans doute.

Après s'être douché il prépara le café et attendait sa belle avec impatience lorsqu'il reçut un appel. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes il raccrocha et griffonna un papier qu'il laissa dans le bol d'Emma. Il s'empara de ses clefs de voiture et disparut de la maison.

Vers dix heures Emma se leva et déambulait dans le couloir tel un mort-vivant avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine et de s'avachir lourdement sur sa chaise. Après avoir baillé à s'en déboiter la mâchoire elle se frotta les yeux et tomba sur le petit papier:

"Bonjour princesse..."

Un frisson nauséeux parcourut son estomac. Elle secoua sa tête.

"... Je suis parti pour New-York aujourd'hui régler quelques affaires. Je rentre demain si tout se passe bien. Je suis vraiment désolé, passe un bon Week-end mon ange, à très vite.

Excuse-moi,

Neal."

Emma ne savait pas quoi en penser mais la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit est un "chouette".

Leur relation était vraiment mal partit... Mais elle s'accrochait pour Henry, qu'elle devait d'ailleurs retrouver cet après-midi chez Régina...

Angoissée. Si elle devait décrire son état, Emma aurait dit qu'elle était angoissée. Angoissée à l'idée de retrouver son fils qu'elle avait déçu, à qui elle devait se faire pardonner et regagner une confiance. Angoissée aussi à l'idée de se retrouver face à Régina et ses idées qui lui avaient trottées toute l'après-midi dans la tête :

_Ok. Neal est à New-York. Ok il revient on ne sait pas quand, Ok c'est une bonne idée d'être ensemble pour le bien être d'Henry. Mais ok tu te sens pas si bien avec lui et ok tu penses d'une drôle de façon à Régina. Ok j'admets que peut-être j'en suis amoureuse. Peut-être. Non, en fait non, c'est quasi-sûr._

C'est le bruit de la sonnette qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher puis la porte s'ouvrit rapidement mais il n'y avait personne dans l'embrasure. Elle s'était ouverte comme par magie mais en réalité c'était Henry qui l'avait ouverte à la volée et qui s'encourait vers la cuisine :

-Catastrophe culinaire ! Vite entre !

En effet, une odeur de brûlé émanait de la salle. Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la fumée noire qui s'échappait du four que son fils venait d'ouvrir.

-Mais Henry qu'est-ce qui… ?

-Non ne dit-rien, aide moi avant qu'elle ne revienne ! Il sortait ce qui aurait dut être des cookies du four et grattait la plaque à l'aide d'une spatule pour les décoller.

Emma le regarda faire, hésita, puis ouvrit les fenêtres et s'empara de la plaque.

-Laisse-moi faire, j'en ai loupé plus que toi des cookies ! Va chercher le balai pour ramasser ce qui est tombé.

Emma se mit à l'œuvre et lorsqu'Henry réapparut avec le balai, elle refermait le four.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé Henry ?

-Régina est partie à la mairie, on l'a appelé tout à l'heure. Elle m'a demandé de surveiller les cookies mais je n'ai pas entendu la minuterie sonner je crois… Il balayait rapidement de peur de voir sa mère débarquer à tout instant. Il continua :

-Et maintenant on n'a plus de goûter, je vais me faire tuer…

Emma s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla :

-Elle est partie il y a longtemps ?

-Je dirais euh, quelque chose comme dix minutes je pense.

-Trois minutes pour aller à la mairie, trois pour revenir, ça nous fait disons encore dix minutes pour aller chez Granny's et nous trouver quelque chose !

Henry acquiesça et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec « une tentation diabolique » conseillé par Ruby. Un gâteau au chocolat quoi. Durant le trajet, Henry avait expliqué qu'il n'en voulait plus à Emma d'avoir utilisé la magie pour tricher. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne recommencerait plus jamais et tout s'était terminé par un câlin. Dix minutes s'était encore écoulées et les pneus de la Benz de Régina faisaient crisser le gravier dans l'allée.

-Elle et là ! On dit quoi pour les cookies ?

-Laisse-moi faire !

Régina jeta ses clefs dans la coupelle en verre de l'entrée et pénétra dans le salon pensant y trouver son hôte mais à sa grande surprise, il était vide :

-Ou est-ce que.. ?

Un courant d'air frôla ses jambes. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la cuisine qui semblait en être la source, mais, encore une fois, personne n'y était. Elle remarqua la fenêtre ouverte, mais aussi la porte vitrée donnant sur le jardin lui indiquant qu'ils devaient très certainement s'y trouver et après enjambé le pas de porte, elle les trouva sur sa terrasse qui était plongée dans le soleil de fin d'après-midi :

-Bonjour Régina !

Emma s'était levée et se saisit du pichet sur la table :

-Je peux vous proposer une limonade ?

-Bonjour Emma. Oui vous pouvez.

Elle s'assit autour de sa table en teck à côté d'Henry et l'embrassa rapidement sur les cheveux.

-Salut 'man ! Ça a été à la mairie ?

-Oui, ton grand-père a du mal avec l'administration mais il va s'en sortir.

Emma lui tendit son verre :

-Merci.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et après quelques gorgées le reposa en remarquant au passage le gâteau au chocolat et la disparition de ses cookies.

-Henry ?

Il prit la parole rapidement :

-Et bien on, euh, on…

-…les a tous mangé ! Oui désolé on n'a pas réussi à vous attendre, ils semblaient si bons, et ils l'étaient ! Mais...

-… mais heureusement Emma avait ramené un gâteau ! Tu en veux ?

Régina leva un sourcil, cette histoire ne tenait pas debout mais elle joua le jeu :

-Oui tu peux me servir, et c'est un?

-Une « tentation diabolique », apparemment dès qu'on y a gouté on ne peut plus s'en passer, j'ai pensé à vous en le prenant !

Emma se rendit compte des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Régina la fixait intensément tandis qu'Henry servait sa mère, Emma se rattrapa :

-Enfin le nom ! La magie, la tentation tout ça… Elle baissa les yeux et joua nerveusement avec le bord de la table.

Régina attrapa l'assiette que lui tendait son fils et planta sa fourchette dans la génoise :

-Mmm, effectivement, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans ce gâteau désormais.

Emma ne put soutenir le regard brûlant de Régina sur elle et le reporta sur son fils qui riait :

-Ça va te moque pas!

Le reste du dimanche se passa tranquillement. Henry raconta son week-end avec Régina et quelques regards explicites furent échanger. Emma la regardait du coin de l'œil tout en évitant de se faire prendre mais une ou deux fois elle n'y arriva pas. Ca la gênait, ça l'amusait aussi. Mais parfois, c'est le regard de Régina qu'elle sentait sur elle et deux ou trois fois, elle l'attrapa elle aussi. Un jeu de séduction implicite avait commencé et aucunes des deux ne semblaient vouloir l'arrêter.

Lorsque vingt heures approcha, Emma se leva :

-Bon allez Henry, on va rentrer, David et Snow nous attendent pour le diner. Elle s'approcha de Régina. Merci pour l'accueil, on se voit demain pour huit heures au bastion ?

Elle se leva et serra la main tendu par Emma :

-Demain huit heure alors.

La douceur de cette poignée et la légère caresse que laissa trainer le majeur de Régina sur la paume d'Emma lorsqu'elle se termina firent frissonner Emma mais elle ne laissa rien apparaitre sauf un léger sourire :

-A demain.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Oui je suis au courant pour le swanqueen qui n'existera jamais mais la société tu comprends *Hum* C'est clair que ça aurait été over-génial! Mais le soutient de Lana à la LGBT via son interview wouuuw que c'était beau :,) J'aime surtout la tension qui existait entre-elles à la saison 1 et un peu moins à la saison 2, sauf les derniers épisodes raaa! Tant qu'elles entretiennent leur relation ambiguë ça me va! Puis grâce aux FF, tumblr, tweet c'est nous qui nous le faisons au final! Je n'en veux pas du tout aux créateurs, (attention spoiler), _sauf peut-être de mettre Régina avec Robin des bois _lôl_. _**

**Bref voilà la suite! **

Bonjour Régina.

-Emma.

La blonde venait d'apparaître sur le sentier du vieux manoir en ruine. Elle sourit, la situation l'amusait. Régina haussa un sourcil:

-Un problème ?

-Non, aucun, juste une sensation bizarre… J'ai l'impression d'être heureuse de vous voir ce matin!

-Ne vous y habituer pas trop vite, qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver dans la journée…

Elle lui tendit sa main:

-Venez.

-Pour ?

-Surprise…

Emma s'approcha, elle anticipait l'éclipse mentalement :

-Vous m'emmenez où ?

Régina leva les yeux au ciel :

-J'ai dit surprise, allez venez maintenant.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, la première chose que remarqua Emma c'était le bruit. Des voitures. A Storybrook il n'y avait pas autant de voitures... Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux:

-_Boston!_

Elle n'en revenait pas:

-Que?! Régina?!

Elle tardait à ouvrir les yeux:

-Régina ça va?

-Oui c'est bon, je suis là.

-Le sort? Votre mémoire? La magie?

-Pas de magie ici, simple mortel que nous sommes dans cette ville. Et ma mémoire a toujours était inclue dans le sort, Emma.

-Régina Mills est donc simplement Régina Mills aujourd'hui.

Elle sourit:

-On fait quoi ici?

-Je vous l'ai dit: surprise. Venez.

Elles descendirent du toit de l'immeuble sur lequel elles avaient transplané.

Régina n'était jamais sortie de Storybrook. Emma s'amusait à la voir sursauter aux moindres klaxons, à s'émerveiller devant des banalités de la vie citadine.

-Vous voulez entrer? C'est un monument aux États-Unis vous savez, les Starbucks.

-Il y a quoi à l'intérieur?

-Des cafés, des multitudes de cafés.

-Et tout ce monde pour des cafés?

-Pas des cafés, le café, venez!

-Non plus tard, d'abord vous.

-Moi?

Régina ne répondit pas. Elle l'emmena après avoir vérifié de nombreuses fois sur un papier surplié en huit devant une maison banal de ville.

-C'est ici.

Elle sonna et une sympathique vieille dame ouvrit la porte.

-Ah! Madame Mills je suppose! Venez entrez! Vous êtes réglée comme une horloge!

Emma ne comprenait rien et suivit Régina dans la demeure comme un petit chien. Ça sentait le vieux, la décoration sortait d'une autre époque.

-Elle est par ici. Elle dort chez moi depuis des années vous savez, mais elle a su conserver sa jeunesse! Comme moi!

Régina sourit poliment. La vieille dame ouvrit la porte d'une pièce adjacente et souleva le taquet de l'interrupteur:

-La voilà!

Emma ne distinguait que grossièrement la masse qui se tenait devant elle et qui se dessinait plus précisément au fur et à mesure que les néons chauffaient. Son souffle se coupa:

-Régina...

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et s'approcha lentement de l'engin. Elle caressa timidement la carrosserie de la beetle jaune qui trônait dans le garage de la vieille dame.

-Elle est à vous désormais! Je ne peux plus la conduite depuis des années, j'ai toujours cru que mon fils la reprendrait mais il ne voulait pas de ce "tas de ferraille" comme il dit. Mais pour moi c'est avant tout ma copine, j'ai vécu plein de chose avec.

Régina sourit au mot "tas de ferraille" il y avait des gens lucides sur Terre finalement.

Emma ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle continuait de scruter avec ses yeux brillants sa nouvelle voiture.

-Elle est pour vous Swan. C'est moi qui l'ai détruite quand... Vous savez.

Emma ouvrit la portière et s'installa à l'intérieur, elle remarqua l'attrape rêve accroché au rétroviseur et le détacha. Elle sortit et s'approcha de la vieille dame:

-Tenez, c'était à l'intérieur.

-Gardez-le! Grand bien m'en fasse! Il a toujours était dans cette voiture. Il lui porte chance!

Emma sourit et l'enlaça:

-J'en prendrai soin, je vous le promets!

Puis elle s'avança vers Régina et l'enlaça à son tour:

-Merci...

Régina écarquilla les yeux sous cette étreinte mais se laissa faire. Emma était fine, c'était la première fois qu'elle tenait une femme dans ses mains. Elle sentait bon. Puis elle la relâcha:

-Merci, vraiment.

Régina se racla la gorge:

-On n'allait pas répartir à Storybrook à pied quand même!

La vieille dame s'approcha des femmes et fit titiller les clefs sous le nez d'Emma:

-Allez, roulez jeunesse!

Elle s'en empara et avec l'aide de Régina ouvrit la porte du garage:

-Mettez la dehors je dois d'abord régler deux trois choses.

Emma acquiesça et Régina repartit dans la maison pour payer la dame. Une fois fait, elle rejoignit la coccinelle jaune qui l'attendait devant la maison. Elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa tout en soupirant:

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous l'ai offerte. J'ai longtemps hésité entre une Mercedes Benz et...

Elle fut coupée par la main d'Emma qui se posa sur sa cuisse. Elle tourna brutalement sa tête vers Emma et elles se regardèrent :

-Elle est parfaite, merci.

-De... De rien, c'est pour m'excuser de… vous voyez.

Emma fit glisser sa main sur la jambe de Régina puis agrippa son volant et enclencha une vitesse:

-La première ne craque même pas!

-Parce que ce n'est pas une automatique?

Emma rigola:

-Arrêtez de flipper ça va! Bon un café pour fêter ça?

Régina perdit son sourire et Emma n'eut pas de mal à comprendre:

-Oui c'est vrai, ce n'était qu'une parenthèse ici. On... Je...

-Vous?

-Vous me promettez? Si cette histoire se termine un jour, quand tout sera finit, on reviendra, et on se le boira ce café? Mmm?

Régina regarda par la fenêtre la ville qui défilait, puis elle regarda Emma:

-Oui promis, on reviendra.

-Puis vous devez rentrer dans un Abercrombie, manger un McDo...

Régina soupira mais l'hypothèse d'une après-bataille la réconfortait. Emma serait là pour elle.

Mais il fallait retourner à Storybrook, il ne restait que quelques semaine, peut-être moins, et Emma était loin de tout maîtriser.

Le retour avait été plutôt calme, Emma et Régina était revenu en débit d'après-midi. En claquant la porte, Emma se dégourdit les jambes :

-Wow, ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête !

Régina l'imita :

-Oui, bon Emma, tu me rejoindras dans une heure aux ruines, je passe prendre quelques affaires et je reviens, profites-en pour avaler quelque chose, cet après-midi risque d'être chargé.

-D'accord… A tout à l'heure.

Sur ce la brune s'en alla et Emma alla déjeuner au Granny's, il n'y avait que cinq cent mètres à faire mais elle monta dans sa voiture, le moindre prétexte était bon pour l'utiliser.

Régina ouvrit l'armoire de son salon et s'empara du grimoire de sa mère. Inquiète, elle feuilleta rapidement les pages et le referma presque aussitôt. Elle saisit entre son pouce et son index la commissure de ses yeux et les ferma aussitôt, elle semblait abattue. Une larme perla. Mais elle l'essuya aussitôt en inspirant bruyamment. Elle avait sentit une magie différente en revenant à Storybrook, elle changeait et devenait plus noire. Certaines lettres d'encre se mouvaient sus les pages du grimoire, Cora était là, toute proche, il reconnaissait son ancien maître. C'est sûre qu'ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques jours de répit, c'était trop court mais Régina tiendrait sa promesse, elle instruirait tout à Emma, même si elle devait y passer la nuit… Elle le fera, mais n'en informera pas les habitants de Storybrook, il ne fallait pas les faire paniquer.

-Prête ?

Régina venait de traverser la grille et s'approchait d'Emma.

-Oui, je vous attendais.

La sorcière déboutonna les manchettes de sa chemise blanche et les releva nerveusement :

-Bon, cet après-midi, on passe aux étapes supérieures. Tu maitrises l'eau, la terre…

-Ne me dis pas que…

Elle sourit :

-Oui, c'est le feu aujourd'hui.

Elle releva une de ses mains et un petit feu follet se mit à y danser :

-Ce feu-là ne me brûle pas…

Elle le lança sur un tas de bois mort :

-Mais il brûle les autres avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Emma déglutit nerveusement. Cette magie-là elle n'aimait pas la voir. Elle est destructrice, ravageuse. Loin des idéaux de ses parents, et des siens. Régina venait de refaire naître une boule de feu dans sa main et lui fît signe de la tête :

-Approche.

Emma obéit prudemment, ne quittant pas des yeux le feu :

-Place-toi ici, comme ça… Voilà, prend-là maintenant, donne-moi ta main.

Emma n'osait plus bouger, c'est Régina qui lui prit:

-N'ait pas peur, il ne te fera rien.

Le petit feu follet sauta sur la paume d'Emma :

-Ca… Ca chatouille…

Elle la regarda dans les yeux puis lui sourit avant de se placer en face d'elle.

-Maintenant viens, on va se balader un peu le temps que tu t'y habitue.

Après une dizaines de minutes à apprivoiser ce feu magique, Régina invita Emma à fermer sa main pour le faire disparaitre. Elle passa brillamment l'épreuve. Elle était prête.

-Viens, allons près de la rivière au cas où, il y a de l'eau à proximité.

Une fois arrivées, Régina expliqua la technique à Emma avant de lui prodiguer un dernier conseil:

-N'ait pas peur de lui, c'est ton ami, il est là pour te protéger.

Emma se recula de Régina, elle ne voulait pas la blesser au cas où ça tournerait mal :

-Je préfère comme ça, bon… J'y vais alors…

Régina acquiesça et Emma laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps :

-Je me détends…

Tout en fermant les yeux, elle pencha sa tête en arrière afin de mieux capter les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi. Elle fit appel au True Love ainsi qu'à tous ses souvenirs ardents : la colère, la déception, la trahison. L'amour passionnel aussi. Elle se concentra sur les vagues d'énergie qui déferlaient dans son corps et les invita à descendre dans le creux de sa main. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une chaleur intense s'enrouler autour de son épaule et se diriger lentement jusqu'au coude. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra une lumière éblouissante. La panique commençait à apparaitre :

-Régina, je…

Elle les cligna plusieurs fois jusqu'à voir nettement un long serpent nuancé de couleurs chaudes et au dos bleu pâle lumineux glisser sur son bras. Il était fin et ses yeux portaient deux encoches émeraude, comme ceux d'Emma. Elle ne bougea pas, tout comme Régina d'ailleurs, émerveillée par ce spectacle. Le serpent se redressa et fixa Emma. Elle avait l'impression de le connaitre, elle l'avait déjà vu. Il fit siffler sa langue et Emma sourit, il la rassurait, et l'avait déjà fait auparavant. La force qui la poussait à aller de l'avant malgré son enfance chaotique c'était lui. Emma sourit et le serpent reposa sa tête sur le dos de sa main avant de fermer ses yeux lentement. Emma fit de même. Ils entraient en communion. Elle ferma son poing et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une flamme naquit dans le creux de sa paume. Sentant qu'elle avait réussi elle ouvrit précipitamment ses yeux mais le serpent était déjà parti. Elle regarda Régina, sa vue se brouilla :

-Emma, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle lança la boule de feu aux pieds de Régina avant de s'écrouler par terre :

-Emma !

Régina accourut mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Son élève venait de perdre connaissance. Elle n'était peut-être pas prête, après tout.

Elle ramena le corps d'Emma dans la grange et l'installa dans la paille. Elle lui passa de l'eau sur son front brulant et s'assit à ses côtés. Les heures passèrent mais elle ne se réveillait pas. La brune s'inquiétait et sortit dans son verger. Une fois sous les arbres, elle les regarda attentivement et soupira pour elle-même :

-Elle n'était pas prête.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, l'air lui manquait, un mélange de colère et de culpabilité montait en elle, elle fit voler son poing contre son pommier avant de crier de douleur :

-Elle-n'était-pas-prête.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol et ferma les yeux. Des images de Cora, d'Henry et d'Emma défilaient dans sa tête. Elle voulait dormir, oublier. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa.

C'est un léger craquement qui la réveilla, elle était dans la grange, la veste d'Emma la recouvrait. Régina identifia rapidement la source du bruit. Quelqu'un avait allumé un feu quelques mètres devant la porte et sa lumière filtrait à travers les planches.

Son poing lui fit mal, elle se soigna en usant de sa magie avant de s'aventurer dehors, dans la nuit. Le feu était imposant et réchauffa Régina instantanément, elle chercha son élève du regard mais personne ne semblait se trouver aux alentours.

-Partie…

Elle s'assit pour profiter encore de la chaleur du brasier dans cette nuit sans lune, lorsque son instinct lui indiqua que quelqu'un pratiquait la magie à quelques mètres d'ici. Elle se releva brutalement et scruta les environs. Elle vit alors une légère lueur bleue danser près de la rivière. Elle se releva et s'approcha le plus discrètement possible du cours d'eau. Lorsqu'elle quitta le chemin pour se cacher derrière un arbre, elle vit clairement danser la lumière au-dessus du pont. C'était la même sphère qu'avait utilisé Cora pour éclairer le lac. Un doute l'envahit. Elle s'approcha encore de quelques mètres mais ne vit personne sur le pont. Malgré sa faible luminosité, elle irradiait légèrement le contrebas de la cascade et là, elle la vit. Emma était en bas, assise sur les dernières marches de l'escalier de pierre. Elle fixait un point dans l'eau. Régina scruta la rivière et devina une forme mouvante. Rassurée, elle sortit de l'ombre discrètement et s'assit sur le pont pour observer le spectacle. Emma avait matérialisé un cygne aux plumes bleues argentées qui brillait dans cette nuit noire. Il glissait tranquillement sur l'eau au bon vouloir d'Emma. Régina comprit de suite ce que c'était. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle l'avait découvert, mais Emma l'avait fait. Régina sourit et à son tour se leva pour la rejoindre.

Emma regardait son cygne, elle était fascinée par sa magie. Le calme régnait, elle était en paix ici, lorsqu'elle sentit le parfum qui hantait ses nuits. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle savait qu'elle était ici, à la regarder, dans son dos.

Régina finissait de descendre calmement les dernières marches lorsqu'Emma l'interrompit :

-Alors bien dormi ?

Elle fixait toujours son cygne, Régina s'installa à côté d'elle, sur la même marche :

-Et vous ?

Emma ne répondit pas. Elles restèrent dans le silence une bonne minute avant qu'Emma ne se décide à prendre la parole complètement perturbée :

-Je… Je l'entends dans ma tête, il me guide. Quand je doute, il est là, il l'a toujours été et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je le découvre. Parce que je l'ai vu.

Régina lui sourit avec bienveillance :

-Ton pouvoir Emma, a toujours était en toi. Tu n'as pas voulu y croire c'est normal. Tu viens de ce monde. Mais si je…

Elle se racla la gorge :

-Si tu étais resté avec eux, là-bas, tu aurais été différente, nos vies auraient été différentes. Tu aurais appris à le maîtriser progressivement. Je t'en ai demandé trop tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas prête.

-Si je l'étais, il était temps pour moi. Merci pour ça Régina.

Elle la regarda dans les yeux.

-Merci d'avoir crût en moi, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Elle reporta son regard sur son cygne :

-Cliché hein ?

Régina lui sourit :

-Un peu oui…

-Toi aussi tu en a un ?

Régina rigola :

-Tous les sorciers en ont ! Mais le mien a changé plusieurs fois d'apparence déjà…

Emma la toisa du regard :

-Allez, montre le moi !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder le cygne :

-D'accord…

Régina ferma les yeux et quelques secondes après une lumière violacée brillait sur l'autre rive. Le cygne s'en approcha prudemment. Emma plissa les yeux, Régina s'en amusa. Elle fit claquer sa langue et une ombre lumineuse sortit des buissons dans un bruissement d'ailes avant de se poser majestueusement sur ses genoux.

-Wow...

C'était un paon, fière comme elle, majestueux comme elle. Régina fit parcourir ses doigts fins sur son dos:

-Allez va te promener un peu.

Le paon s'envola sur le pont, Emma rigola en voyant son cygne l'imiter.

-On ferait mieux de les faire disparaitre avant qu'ils ne commencent à se chamailler.

Régina rigola et d'un commun accord les firent disparaître.

-Allez on rentre, il commence à faire froid…

Régina se releva, rapidement suivie par Emma. Elles remontèrent les escaliers et la blonde divisa la sphère bleue en multitudes de petites lucioles jaunes qui se déposèrent le long de la route. Certaines continuèrent de voler, diffusant leurs lumières aux alentours des jardins. Le silence régnait, et seul le bruit de leurs pas perturbait ce calme.

Régina sourit difficilement en regardant les multitudes de points brillants sur le chemin :

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi alors.

Emma parut surprise par la question, mais effectivement, sa propre magie la guidait désormais. Ce serpent qu'elle avait invoqué, c'était lui qui la guidait désormais, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais à une moindre échelle :

-Oui je crois que je peux dire que vous êtes officiellement virée, madame le professeur.

Régina ne savait plus quoi dire, c'était comme ça, elle avait fini :

-Je… On va quand même vérifier ça, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant j'aimerai profiter de cette nuit calme.

Elle releva les yeux et croisa la lumière des étoiles. Ce ciel-là était différent de celui qui planait sur son château, mais elle se sentait comme chez elle ici, avec Emma à ses côtés. La fraîcheur de la nuit s'infiltra dans ses poumons, portant avec lui l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait entre elles. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda Emma qui s'amusait avec ses lucioles. Son rire résonnait, elle était magnifique. Lorsqu'Emma croisa son regard, elle se stoppa:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Régina regarda par terre avant de reporter son regard vers les étoiles :

-Je…

Elle soupira, Emma s'approcha:

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Une luciole fila alors près de l'épaule de Régina et éclaira un brin de paille qui s'était glissé dans ses cheveux. Emma sourit et tendit son bras afin de le récupérer :

-Ne bouge pas...

Elle le fit glisser lentement de ses cheveux:

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Régina n'avait réussi qu'à souffler ces quelques mots, tant la tension l'oppressait. Emma la fixa et relâcha le brin de paille qui s'envola dans la légère brise qui venait d'apparaître. Elle aurait voulu répondre qu'il ne se passait rien mais lorsqu'elle se réalisa qu'elles étaient aussi proches, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait se mirent à tournoyer brutalement dans son ventre tandis que son bras restait suspendu près de son visage, tétanisé. Elle tenta de lutter malgré tout:

-Je…

Mais le regard de la brune finit par avoir raison d'elle, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son cœur s'emballa. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle posa alors doucement le dos de sa main sur la joue de Régina et remit en place les quelques cheveux bruns qu'elle venait de libérer :

-Je…

Elle tenta de renoncer aux yeux de Régina afin d'écourter sa souffrance mais l'attraction qu'exerçait cette femme sur elle était devenue telle que fuir lui semblait impossible. Elle franchit alors les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la reine qui se recula:

-Emma, non nous…

Emma fermait ses yeux, les mots de Régina l'effrayaient, le rejet la briserait_._ Elle fit taire Régina dans un deuxième baiser qu'elle rompit aussitôt dans un murmure :

-Non, il ne…

Un troisième baiser la tût. Régina ne savait plus où elle était, ses sens s'affolaient, sa raison la quittait. Les lèvres fines d'Emma glissaient sur les siennes. Elle résista une dernière fois en saisissant les mains d'Emma :

-Emma stop, nous ne pouvons pas!

Mais les yeux émeraude qu'elle croisa à cet instant finirent par transpercer son âme et c'est elle qui, cette fois-ci, attira Emma contre elle pour rencontrer ses lèvres.

Puis le cœur d'Emma s'envola, comme un de ces ballons d'hélium s'échappant d'un bouquet d'anniversaire, comme ces centaines de lucioles qui se mirent à s'élever dans les airs. Les sons n'avaient plus aucun sens, les responsabilités n'existaient plus. Il n'y avait plus d'avant, ni d'après, juste cet instant-là. Elles s'embrassaient profondément, langoureusement. Régina saisissait avec précaution les lèvres d'Emma entre les siennes puis les relâchait lentement, elle était si sensuelle. Elle recommençait encore, et encore tentant d'assouvir cette soif de désir qui asséchait son cœur depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle la voulait depuis le début, elle la voulait tout entière.

Elles rompirent leurs échanges et c'est Emma qui lui prit la main délicatement tout en l'attirant vers la grange :

-Viens.

Leurs mains tremblaient. Des questions assaillirent leurs esprits, les doutes remontaient. Mais malgré tout, Emma n'avait jamais lâché le regard de la reine et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, tout s'était envolé. Emma pénétra dans le lieu tout en emmenant Régina avec elle. La paille craqua sous leurs poids, puis bientôt seuls les bruits de leurs respirations saccadées régnaient. Emma s'approcha de Régina. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent imperceptiblement avant que leur baiser ne fût plus appuyé. Elles se reculèrent, pour entrer de nouveau en contact. Une vague de chaleur les submergea, les forçant à se laisser tomber doucement vers le sol. Elles s'enlacèrent, s'accrochèrent au corps de l'autre, craignant qu'on ne le lui enlève, comme on leur avait toujours enlevé ce qui comptait pour elles.

-Régina, je… Je n'ai… Jamais…

Régina se recula tout en passant tendrement son index sous son menton. Le souffle court:

-On peut en arrêter là, si tu veux.

Puis elle se pencha mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle ressentait les battements d'Emma contre sa propre poitrine. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois tout en venant poser l'extrémité de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Emma. Elle la caressa lentement tout en remontant jusqu'à sa commissure, puis redescendit avec la même précaution. Emma ne pouvait plus retenir la vague de désir s'emparer de son entre-jambe. Elle aurait voulu les croiser afin de calmer ce feu mais Régina vint placer sa jambe, la forçant à subir cet état. L'excitation ravageait son intimité. Mon Dieu, elle n'avait jamais été dans un état pareil. La brune avait un don pour embrasser. Il n'y a aucun doute :

-Non, continue… Je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas…


End file.
